


The Power of Three

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Mab's Harry/Draco fics [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Cliche, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Mpreg, Novel, Suicide Attempt, Switching, Teen Angst, Underage Sex, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic about 7 years ago as a challenge to myself to write a novel-length fic. As a bit of a joke, and to make the process easier, I decided to throw as many fandom tropes and cliches into the mix as I could manage. Kinda shake things up and make learning how to write a process that I could just have fun with. I am now, a little ashamed of having fallen into the trap that many, many new fanfic writers do: female character bashing. Looking back, I think I had realized my error partway through and tried to salvage the plot and Ginny's character in particular, but my fix was to throw another female character unnecessarily under the bus. 
> 
> Having said that, I do not regret writing this fic. I have grown leaps and bounds as a writer largely because of having taken this project on and successfully completing it. I'm more aware now of the problematic areas I hadn't recognized in the past and largely, the plot with mental illness struggles, ending of relationships and the emotional impact that comes from it, struggling with suicidal ideation personally or having a family member in that position - were included as a sort of self-therapy. Writing about these subjects by putting them into a fanfiction perspective creates the distance I needed to be able to see them from a 'big picture' perspective and to work out my own grief/trauma responses from events in my own life. This fic represents healing for me and second chances and is not executed on any sort of "professional level". I don't write fanfiction in order to build my skills in preparation of becoming a "professional" writer; I do it because it's the only method I have found that gives me mastery of my own thoughts and feelings and it helps me become a more caring and mature person.

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters), many fandom clichés  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Beta:**[](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rons_pigwidgeon**](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/) [](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/profile)[**nursedarry**](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/) for SPaG and Britpick chapters 1-6  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

Harry sat in an overstuffed purple armchair in the office of Luna Lovegood-Scamandar, Mind Healer. He'd been seeing her for twelve years, ever since Ginny was pregnant with Lily and he began suffering from memories of the war; dead bodies visiting him in his sleep; Fred with a smile frozen on his lips; the still body of Colin Creevey; and the rotting Inferi all haunted his dreams.

Now however, he was here for a different reason. He couldn't sleep with Ginny any longer, couldn't be aroused by her unless he pictured a faceless body lying beneath him and she let him do her in the arse. Ginny had insisted that he speak with Luna about his dysfunction.

"So, Harry," Luna began, bedecked in bright orange maternity robes which made him think she looked like she was carrying a very large pumpkin. "You said you've been having trouble with sex. What do you think is causing it?"

"I dunno," Harry replied, flicking his fringe to the side and chewing on his bottom lip—habits he'd developed ever since the war ended. "I just, I dunno. I just don't want her anymore, I guess," he said, almost whispering, ashamed of his secret.

Luna raised a pale eyebrow at him, sweeping her long, blond braid to rest over her shoulder and lay on top of the lump that was her second set of twins.

"When did this start? I mean, how long have you been feeling this way?"

Harry sighed, flicking his fringe once more. "Honestly?"

"Yes, Harry. It's always prudent to be honest with your Mind Healer."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face with his hands. When he set them down, his face was warm and red and he looked down at the floor. "I don't think I've ever _really_ loved her, not more than I would feel for a sister. It's been hell these past nineteen years, pretending. I'm fond of her; she's the mother of my children, which is the best thing that ever came of our marriage. She was just there after the war; I was looking for comfort, and it's like everybody just expected us to hook up." He looked up expectantly, waiting for the repercussions of what he'd just admitted to come, but they didn't.

Luna simply looked at him thoughtfully, a dreamy expression on her face, as always. "It's only natural that you'd feel that way, Harry. I'm just surprised that you didn't seek my help sooner."

Harry started. "What do you mean it's only natural? What have you noticed that I haven't?"

Luna smiled, crooking her head to the side. "You're gay, Harry. I thought you would have realised this before now. I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you. I was actually quite surprised when you married and even more so that it has lasted this long."

Harry couldn't believe it. He'd stifled the fact that he preferred blokes for so long, he'd almost forgotten it. Well, not really forgotten, but resigned himself to a life of disappointment.

"Oh, God!" he exclaimed, bending forward, elbows on knees and face in hands. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I figured that it was none of my business and that you would bring the subject up when you were ready. The question remains however—what are you going to do about it?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Harry said, bringing his face back up to meet her, connecting with her pale-blue eyes. "What do you think I should do?"

“In my professional opinion you have three choices: stay with Ginny and live miserably; stay with Ginny and have affairs on the side, thus getting what you need; or divorce Ginny and find yourself a boyfriend.”

Harry blinked a few times, trying to take in the frankness with which Luna talked about his future. He shook his head as if trying to get his brain to function.

“Are the Wrackspurts bothering you again, Harry? I’m sorry, but this office is full of them.”

“No,” Harry said. “I just—I’m trying to take in what you’ve just said. It’s all a lot for me to handle all at once. I came in here to talk about my sexual dysfunction and now you’ve just unsettled my entire world.”

“Well,” Luna said, patting her stomach in a tender way. “It’s not my fault you’ve chosen to repress yourself. It looks like time’s up. I have another patient to see. Your assignment for this week is to seriously think about what we’ve talked about and see if you can’t come to a conclusion on your own.”

Harry got to his feet, feeling a bit shaky at the knees. “Thank you, Luna. Same time next week, yeah?”

Luna nodded sagely and Harry let himself out.

There sitting in the waiting room was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in a grey cashmere jumper over charcoal trousers, looking every bit like a Muggle model. His blond hair was tousled forward over his forehead, probably to hide his slightly receding hairline, but he looked hot and so casual. Harry felt his mouth go dry.

"Potter," Draco said in greeting.

"Malfoy," Harry answered, finally getting his mouth to work properly. "What are you doing here?"

He knew it was a stupid question the moment it came out of his mouth, but he couldn't exactly take it back now.

Draco raised a sharp, pale eyebrow and smirked.

"Sorry," Harry stammered. "It's none of my business, I'll just go then."

"You're looking good," Draco said, just as Harry was turning to the door. He stopped, shocked. Had Draco Malfoy just paid him a compliment?

He turned back around halfway. "Er—thanks. You look really good too. I hope you have a good day." He felt so embarrassed at how daft he must have sounded that his mind was screaming for him to make a mad dash to the door, but he forced his feet to walk slowly, casually, and he placed his hand on the door.

"I hope to see you again, Potter," Draco said, standing up. Harry turned his head back around and said with a shy smile, "Me too." He left.

Once outside the door, Harry leaned against the wall, trying to catch the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. That did not just happen, couldn't have. He shook his head, thinking he just might have a case of the Wrackspurts and headed over to the Leaky to meet Ron and Hermione.

***

He found them easily enough. They were seated off to the side of the pub in the furthest booth back, away from the hustle and bustle of people on their way to Diagon Alley. He slid in beside Ron and picked up a mug of Butterbeer topped with foam. He took a long sip of it before saying anything.

"Hello to you too; we're fine, thanks for asking, Harry," Hermione said, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I just got back from Luna's, and I feel a little shaken."

"Ah, Mate," said Ron. "Memories of the war still haunting you? I know they are me. Hermione here keeps after me to get a Mind Healer, myself."

"Nah," Harry said. "Just other stuff, nothing important. So, why the Butterbeer? I know I could go for something stronger."

Hermione smiled widely, and Harry noticed that all she had before her was a glass of water. "I'm expecting again, Harry. Isn't that great news?"

"Terrific," Harry said, hoping to sound enthusiastic, but his mind kept wandering back to the gorgeous body of Draco Malfoy and how hot he looked sitting cross-legged in the waiting room at Luna's.

"Something on your mind, mate?" Ron asked. "You seem a bit preoccupied."

"Is it to do with Ginny?" Hermione asked. "She's been acting a bit odd lately, too. She's not pregnant again, is she?"

"That would be spectacular," Ron said.

"No, not exactly," Harry said, taking another gulp of Butterbeer.

"Oh, does it have to do with your—" Hermione lowered her voice, "—dysfunction?"

Harry nearly spit out his mouthful. He forced it down. "She told you about that?" he asked, face growing red.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. It happens to a lot of men of your age."

Harry rubbed at his eyes under his glasses with both hands before taking them down and laying them face down on the table top.

"I'm only thirty-six, Hermione. Ginny has no business discussing these things with you."

"What dysfunction?" Ron asked, finally catching up to the conversation.

"It's none of either of your business. I'm leaving. Ginny has some explaining to do."

"Now, Harry wait," Hermione said, concerned. "Ginny just needed a friend to talk to about it. It's really eating at her. I hope you're getting help from Luna, but maybe you should see a professional Healer at St. Mungo's instead."

"I don't care what her reasoning is," Harry nearly shouted. "It's private business between us, and you're the last person I want her confiding in about it. You're one of _my_ best mates—hell, you're my sister-in-law now. I've gotta go."

He stood up and straightened the worn red jumper he was wearing: a Molly Weasley classic.

"All right then," Ron said. "Take care of yourself."

Harry turned and walked away, but he heard Ron ask Hermione again, "What dysfunction?" and Hermione's quiet voice answering him. He'd had enough. Ginny definitely had some explaining to do. He walked through the Leaky's back door and Disapparated with a pop to turn up in front of his house in Godric's Hollow. He'd had his childhood home rebuilt and that is where he'd raised his own family.

He barged in through the front door, letting it slam behind him. "Ginny!" he shouted up the staircase.

"What?" Her reply floated down.

"Get your arse down here and talk to me!"

Ginny came down the stairs, stomping hard with each step.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare take that tone of voice with me. What the hell crawled up your arse and died?"

"Why did you tell Hermione about my problem? That was meant to stay between the two of us and Luna," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, I had to talk to _somebody_ , and you won't talk about it."

Harry felt his face colour with anger. He fought it back. "I'm going to have a drink, and I'll be sleeping in James' room tonight, so just—get out of my face," he spat.

He walked to the dining room and pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky from the sideboard, ignoring the glasses. He picked up that day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and walked past Ginny who was still standing in the middle of the living room, on his way up the stairs.

"Harry," Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's happening to us?"

"I don't know, Gin. I just don't know," he lied. "I'll see you in the morning; we'll have a talk then, yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered and went to sit down in the rocking chair she had used for all three of their children. She picked up an old teddy bear and hugged it, rocking quietly.

Harry shook his head, suddenly ashamed at himself. He wasn't going to let it stop him from getting pissed though. He went into James' room, laid down on the bed, took a long draught from the bottle, wincing as it went down, and opened _The Prophet._

***

Harry felt velvet warmth surrounding his cock, while his balls, heavy and full, were being fondled and rolled with a firm, practised hand. He arched his back throwing back his head as he came with a shout. He looked down to meet cool grey eyes and then sat up quickly, sweating and covered in come from his dream.

He lay back down and threw his arm over his eyes when he heard the door creak open.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice asked from the door.

Harry was glad he was still covered and further pulled the blankets and sheets up.

"What?"

"Are you all right? I heard you shout. Did you have a dream again?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, in all honesty, though he wasn't about to tell her the details of it.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ginny asked, concerned.

Harry's head pounded and ached from the Firewhisky. "No. Go back to bed. I'm fine," he said insistently.

"Well, if you're sure that you're okay," Ginny pressed.

"Gin, I'm fine. I'm trying to sleep. I told you we'd talk in the morning."

"Harry, it is morning. It's nine o'clock. Get yourself together and come down for a pot of tea. I'll be waiting for you." She left and shut the door.

Fuck, that's all he needed. What he really needed right now was a sobriety potion, but with none at hand, good clean water would have to do.

He syphoned the come off his stomach with a quick _Tergeo_ and threw the blankets down, never more thankful to have a wand at his disposal. He pulled on yesterday's clothes and felt like he was walking to the gallows as he took each step down the stairs, ever closer to the kitchen and the coming conversation.

He entered the kitchen to find Ginny already seated at the table, sipping a cup of tea. She gestured him to take the seat across from her and he sat down, apprehensive.

"So," she said, voice sounding like she was trying to keep her temper cool. "Why were you such a berk last night? You didn't need to talk to me like that."

"Well," Harry answered, head throbbing at this point. "You didn't need to tell Hermione about our marital problems, particularly the ones involving my sexual function. Christ, Gin. She's my best friend next to Ron; why did you think talking to _her_ about it would be a good idea."

Ginny huffed. "I can't keep my frustrations bottled up like you can, Harry. Do you realise the last time we had sex was three months ago and it wasn't even good? You did me up the arse. I don't know why you have problems getting it up lately, but it's ruining our marriage, and I'm not going to hang around if you can't give me what I need. You won't even go down on me, ever. It's not fair to me."

Harry stared at his empty teacup, concentrating on its pattern of blue roses. The set had been a wedding gift from Bill and Fleur. He sighed, but didn't answer.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Ginny asked, hysteria creeping up in her voice. "Did you at least talk with Luna about it? Do you need to see a physical Healer? Talk to me, Harry."

"It's not you, Gin. It's me. I did talk with Luna, and my problem is psychological."

"Psychological how, precisely?" Ginny asked.

"You really want to know the truth?" Harry asked, still staring at the pattern made by the blue roses. It was very pretty.

"Of course I want the truth. I'm your wife. You need to talk to me when we are having problems, full disclosure. What's the worst that can happen? I don't know how we can fix things if I don't know what you're thinking."

"The truth is that—" Harry put his face in his hands, not daring to believe what he was about to do. "The truth is—"

"The truth is…" Ginny repeated. "Just spit it out, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out; he raised his head to meet Ginny's dark brown eyes.

"I'm gay," he finally admitted, and felt as if a great weight had just been lifted from him, until Ginny responded.

"Sure, pull the other one. You married me, a woman. We have three beautiful children; I've never seen any sign of you cheating on me or even looking at another woman—" she stopped. "Another woman," she repeated. "Have you been checking out men, is that it?" Harry watched as she swallowed hard.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. It's just the way it is. I've always been this way; I can't help it."

"Why the fuck did you marry me, then?" Ginny asked, genuinely hysterical. "I want answers and I want them now."

"Gin, the war had just ended and I needed _somebody_ and everybody—including you—just expected us to end up together, so I stifled that part of myself and vowed to make it work with you. It's just that, well, with the kids gone and everything, I just feel like my true self is surfacing and I—you—I'm just not attracted to you. I'm sorry; full disclosure, like you said."

"Get out!" Ginny hissed.

"Gin, be reasonable."

"I said get out! I don't want to see your face again. Go stay at the Leaky. I'll have your solicitors draw up the papers and arrange a time through Hermione for you to fetch your stuff. Just leave and don't come back!" She was crying throughout her tirade, her face blotched and red.

Harry didn't expect _this_ reaction, but felt as his head still throbbed, that he probably deserved worse. "Fine. I'm going to pack a bag, and then I'll Disapparate. I'm sorry."

"Fuck you, Harry. Get your shit and get the fuck out of the house!"

Harry worked his way back through the living room and up the stairs to pack. Damn Luna. If she'd only kept her mouth shut, he could have pleasantly lived in denial for the rest of his life. It would be better than having his wife chuck him out. And the kids, Merlin, what were the kids going to think about it? "Fuck," Harry said aloud as he folded another pair of jeans into his old school trunk. He just hoped to hell that Ginny wouldn't be so vindictive as to go to the press about it.

***

Harry flooed Luna for an emergency consultation from the fireplace in his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

She'd said she'd be over as soon as possible, and Harry paced the floor waiting for her knock at the door.

An hour later, after chewing his nails down to the quick and tugging at his hair so that it stood up on all ends, looking ten times worse than usual, Luna finally knocked on his door.

He opened it. This time she wore robes of a deep royal purple that would put Dumbledore to shame and swung her long, blond braid over her shoulder, letting it hang down on the right side, slightly off-put by her round belly.

"What's the emergency?" she asked as casually as if asking about the weather.

"Ginny's chucked me. I told her I was gay, Luna, at your suggestion, I might add, and now my life has turned upside down. Ginny hates me. What if Ron and Hermione start? What if my children hate me? What if word of it gets to _The Daily Prophet_? I've never even kissed a bloke before, and my life's gone to shit. It's not fair. I haven't done anything wrong!"

He finished, nearly panting his words. Luna just gazed at him with her familiar dreamy expression.

"I'm very proud of you, that you've finally admitted it to yourself and your wife. She deserves to know."

"Luna, it doesn't matter how proud of me you are, the point is that my world has been upended, and I don't know what to do about it. I was hoping you could help me figure a way out of this mess."

"May I have a seat?" Luna asked, as if ignoring his complaint.

"Yeah, sit. I'll have Tom bring up some tea."

"Never mind that," Luna said serenely. "I think you ought to sit down, too, so we can discuss your options."

Luna and Harry took seats at a rickety old wooden table off to the right side of the fireplace. Harry held his hands clasped together on the table top.

"What options do I have? I can't think of any," he said, frowning.

"You have plenty of options. Is Ginny divorcing you?"

"I think so. She said she was going to speak with the solicitor today, so I assume she's trying to figure out how much she can take me for for lying to her all these years. Oh, God. This really is all my fault isn't it? Why did I have to be so weak so many years ago? Why can't I have made the right decisions back then?"

"Harry, you're going to get nowhere if you keep questioning your past. Besides, without your marriage to Ginny, you wouldn't have three beautiful children." She rubbed her belly as she spoke.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry agreed, although he was worried sick about how James in particular was going to react to this revelation.

"Okay, options. You ought to think about getting a job."

Harry scoffed. "Luna, I'm too old to get a job _now_. I always wanted to be an Auror, but they wouldn't take a recruit of my age on, and if they found out I'm gay, I doubt anybody would want to work with me. I'm surprised you can even stand to me near me."

Luna closed her eyes and slowly opened them. "Harry, why do you think you are such a freak just for being gay? You can't help it just as much as you can't help being a wizard, oh—"

Harry stared at his hands, looking for a new place to chew on his fingernails and then looked up. "What?" he asked

"I just realised that the reason you might feel the way you do about being homosexual stems from your childhood spent with those awful Muggles. I don't suppose they condoned homosexuality, just like they refused to acknowledge the existence of magic. It's been ingrained in you."

"Well, tell me then. How am I supposed to feel? I've just outed myself before I've even done anything close to being homosexual, and already Ginny's thrown me out, and she's basically said she's gonna tell Ron and Hermione. Hermione might understand, but Ron? I don't think he'll be able to look me in the eye ever again. It's like I'm going to have to start all over and make new friends and fuck! I should just kill myself and end it all. This is too much, Luna! Too much for me to handle!" By the end of his tirade, Harry was seriously considering splinching himself on purpose.

"Harry Potter," Luna said, her voice still calm and serene. "You're making too big of a deal out of this. Homosexuality is not exactly embraced by the wizarding community, but it isn't unheard of either. One of my other clients is struggling with some of these issues right now, but he's embraced that aspect of himself and is learning to deal with it."

"Does he have a boyfriend?" Harry asked with a snort.

Luna raised her eyebrow questioningly. "No, he doesn't as a matter of fact. Would you like me to introduce you?"

"Luna, I was joking. Besides, you shouldn't be able to tell me such things. The confidentiality charms are binding."

Luna laughed. "Oh, Harry you do amuse me. I never use confidentiality charms. They're far too much of a hassle and they attract Viscous Verdabra like mad."

Harry stared at her aghast. "Have you told other people about _me_ , then?"

"Only in reference to your symptoms, never your name. Harry, you can trust me. Nobody knows who I'm talking about. It just makes them feel better to know that they're not the only ones out there suffering."

"Fine, that's just fine. I still feel like a fucking freak; when does that go away?"

"That's what I'm telling you, Harry. You need to develop a routine, something to centre yourself around while you come to terms with who you are. Being an Auror sounds exciting and all, but I'm thinking more in the terms of working at a tea shop or a bookstore or something similar."

"I'll think about it, Luna."

Luna gave him an appraising look. "I'm serious, Harry. I really do want you to think about it. We'll meet at our regular time next week unless you need me before then. You're not suicidal, are you?"

Harry met her penetrating gaze. "The thought had crossed my mind, but no. It'd kill the kids if I did something like that, and it wouldn't be fair to my mother's memory. I won't kill myself."

"Good," Luna said, struggling to her feet. "Just know I'm a floo call away if you do need me. You're not alone in this and I think you should give your friends a chance before you draw conclusions about them."

Harry sighed and got to his feet. He showed Luna to the door. "Thanks for being so understanding, Luna. I really appreciate all that you do."

"You're welcome," she said, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. "Good bye for now then."

He shut the door and stood with his back against it, still as confused as ever, but wondering if there may actually be hope for his future. Maybe he'd go out to a Muggle club and try picking up a guy. If he was going to be outed for being gay, he may as well act gay.

That decision made, he headed for the small attached bathroom to shower and shave and get ready to face Muggle London that night as a newly free homosexual man.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

Harry found a Muggle club called _The Den_ , that catered to gay men and soon was being chatted up by an attractive man with long dark hair that hung loose to his shoulders and who was wearing a tight outfit of black velvet and leather. Harry had to admit he fancied the leather trousers, which left little to the imagination.

At this point he was already working on his third whisky, and Paul, for that is what the man said his name was, was beginning to edge ever closer, and Harry could feel the heat pooling in the centre of his belly.

"Why don't you come back to my place," Paul said. "It's a hellofa lot more comfortable than these bar stools and I do have whisky if you want to keep drinking."

Harry's mind was hazy; he barely understood the words Paul was using, but he got the gist of them. He wanted to pick Harry up. Harry carefully considered accepting. It wasn't like this Muggle would out him to _The Prophet,_ but the decision was made for him as a hand came down on his shoulder, and he heard a long-forgotten, but familiar voice telling Paul, "Hands off this one; he's mine."

Harry's eyes swam as he watched Paul give the stranger a dirty look before abandoning his drink and walking away. The stranger took his seat, and Harry got a better view of him through red-tinged eyes.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Can't you see that I was busy?" he asked, trying not to slur his words.

"I can see that you're busy just fine, but I can also see that you're putting yourself in danger. That man is notorious for slipping Muggle medicine into drinks in order to get blokes to follow him home. He's not very gentle about it either, or so I hear. You've had too much to drink to stay here. C'mon. Let's get you home to your _wife_."

"Not my wife," Harry slurred.

"I beg your pardon?" Draco asked, confused.

"I'm at the Leaky. Got chucked out. Don't wanna go back, wanna drink."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair; it fell back into place nicely. "Let's get you to my place then and sober you up a bit. Then, you can decide if you really do want to continue drinking. I can't, in good conscience, let the Saviour of the Wizarding World get date-raped by Muggles."

"No—no sober. I'll go with you, just let me pay my..." Harry fumbled in his jeans for his wallet of Muggle money; once he had it out, he squinted down with first one eye and then the next, trying to figure out how to open it.

"Allow me," Draco offered, taking the wallet out of his fumbling fingers and paying off the barman.

"My flat is just down the street on top of a bookstore, so come on, let's walk."

Harry stumbled off his bar stool and stood on shaky legs. "Fuck, I've gotta piss."

"You can wait until we get to my place; the loos here aren't very safe to use in your condition. Come on, you can make it." Draco pulled one of Harry's arms over his shoulder, and Harry allowed himself to be half-carried out of the club and down the walk.

Harry looked up a while later, when they came to a stop. He saw a bookshop window display filled with beautifully crafted books. The name of the shop was posted above the door, _The Dragon's Egg_ , and beneath that was painted on the glass: _Rare and Hard-to-Find Books_.

"It's just up here," Draco said, leading Harry through a door next to the bookshop's window, which opened up to a stairwell leading to the flat above. Draco helped Harry up the stairs, and let him lean against him while he unlocked the door.

Harry stumbled as Draco moved inside, but caught his balance and looked around as the lights were turned on. It was decadent and _Phallic_. Everywhere Harry looked was something new and suggestive. From the paintings hanging in gilded frames, to the statuettes of nude men, to the cactus in the corner, everything screamed _Cock_. It was obvious from the interior design and the new fixtures that Draco had had the place refurbished.

Draco guided Harry to a cherry wood door in a hallway off to the side of the main room.

"What's this?" Harry asked, his eyes still swimming with all he was seeing.

"It's the loo. You said you needed to piss, so piss, or do you need help with that as well?"

"I can do it," Harry said indignantly, but wondered if he actually could remain standing long enough to relieve himself. He entered the bathroom, undid his jeans and sat on the toilet instead of standing, positioning his flaccid cock down into the bowl. His head continued to swim as he let go, looking all around the spacious white bathroom. The bathtub captivated him. It was large enough for two people to sit in up to their necks and even had seats built into the sides for that very purpose. It appeared to be crafted of black marble or at least was marble-panelled, but Harry thought it brilliant.

He finished pissing and stood up, nearly losing his balance again. He did up his trousers and stumbled toward the door.

Draco stood just outside.

"Forgetting something?"

Harry looked at him confusedly.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Potter. Come back in and wash up. I'll flush the toilet myself."

Harry obeyed and followed Draco's instructions until he found himself seated in a white puffy leather sofa, before a blazing fire. Draco sat off to the side in a matching overstuffed chair.

"Got anything to drink?" Harry asked, beginning to feel his buzz ebb.

Draco sighed and got up. He went to the kitchen, which was open to the rest of the flat, done in black marble panelling to contrast the white of the walls, and fetched a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He brought them back and set them on the coffee table, pouring them each half a glass.

"It's Merlot, so please, try _not_ to spill on the furniture," Draco said, reclaiming his seat.

Harry watched him. He moved gracefully, almost cat like, and when he sat, he folded his black wool-clad legs one over the other as if posing for a photo-shoot. Draco's top half was dressed in a loose fitting poet's blouse-type shirt, the ties open in the front so you could see his hairless, but definitely toned, chest.

Harry took a sip of his "new romantic" and swallowed hard. It still wasn't quite registering that he was sitting in a phallic flat with his childhood enemy, drinking Merlot and just talking.

"What is it that made you mad enough to go into _The Den_ and get as pissed as you are?" Draco asked, a slight smirk plastered on his pointed face.

"I was looking for a good time," Harry said, indelicately. "Luna told me to tell Gin the truth, and I did, and I got thrown out for it, so I figure if I'm going to be treated as a gay freak, I may as well act out the gay part."

"You mean to tell me—" Draco said incredulously, "—that you are gay, but have never been with a bloke before?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Harry asked, swirling his wine around in its glass before taking another sip.

Harry felt his face grow red as he realised what he'd just said to _Malfoy_. "Oh, Fuck!" he exclaimed, downing the rest of his wine in one go. He set the glass down on the table and caught sight of a decorative bowl that looked very similar to the blue rose china tea set he had been admiring that morning.

He picked up the bowl carefully and began studying the design. Soon it became apparent that the blue figures around the rim twining down to the centre were of guys fucking each other until they were in the middle of a great orgy at the middle. Harry's face grew redder. "Nice, er, bowl," he said, carefully replacing it and looking up to meet Draco's cool grey eyes.

Those eyes, so similar to the ones from his dream that morning. Could this be fate, he wondered. Was he meant to end up in Draco _fucking_ Malfoy's flat the day he came out to his wife?

"Yeah," Draco was saying. "I have the entire set of dinnerware actually. You like it?" he asked still smirking; sitting there in his chair, looking as demure as ever with his perfect hair and tailored clothes, and Harry wanted nothing more than to get up and rip them apart, to make him fall apart. Instead he looked back down to his empty glass. He took the bottle and poured himself another glass and scooted back to his position on the sofa.

"I like it," Harry mumbled, and he took another sip of wine, seeking that elusive buzz that he'd had earlier but was seemingly leaving him faster than it ever had before. "What did you say this wine is?" Harry asked.

"It's Merlot," Draco answered. "It also contains a sobriety potion. I wouldn't want you doing anything stupid and blaming it on the alcohol."

Harry started. "Hey, that isn't fair. I wanted to be drunk. Besides, what kind of stupid thing would I do here?"

Draco raised a pale eyebrow suggestively, swirling his wine in his glass and taking a sip.

"Oh," Harry said, feeling his flush move down his body.

"So your wife chucked you out, did she? What were you doing that warranted such an action?"

Harry threw away all caution and decided to go with full disclosure, like he had with Ginny that morning, only this time with somebody who might be more sympathetic to his case. "I did what Luna told me to; I told Ginny that the reason I was having trouble in the bedroom is because I'm gay, and she threw me out on my arse. I didn't even realise how much I've repressed myself until my sessions with Luna."

Draco shook his head. "You know, Lovegood is great about getting you to accept who you are and to appreciate yourself, but you are a total idiot Gryffindor. What did you expect your wife to do when you drop a dungbomb on her like that? Any woman with sense would chuck you out after having been lied to for, how many years?"

Harry took another sip and then answered. "Nineteen."

"Merlin's pants, no wonder you're in such a state. I still can't believe you're gay and haven't acted on it before now. Are you absolutely certain that you are? I mean, have you even _kissed_ a bloke before?"

"No," Harry mumbled. "I'd like to though; God, you don't know what it's like, living a lie. It feels so good to talk about it like it's natural, but I feel like a total freak of nature. I'm even a freak as a gay man, practically a virgin again."

Draco chuckled. "Now that you're sober, would you care for some Firewhisky? Just a warm-up though, I don't want to have to carry your sorry arse back to the Leaky."

"Yeah," Harry exclaimed. "Firewhisky'd be great. I would've been drunk on it a lot sooner if they served it in Muggle establishments."

Draco rose from his seat and took Harry's glass from him and the bottle and headed back into the kitchen. He returned with a couple of shorter glasses and a half-empty bottle of Ogden's Old and poured them each a couple of shots, then re-stoppered the bottle.

"Cheers," he said, lifting his glass in salute. Harry did the same and they each took a large draught.

"Damn I love the burn," Harry said.

Draco grinned at him. Actually grinned. Harry thought he'd never seen such a beautiful expression on Draco's face before and decided to tell him so.

"You look really hot when you smile," he said, disbelieving the words as they came out of his mouth.

"You look really hot when you're embarrassed," Draco said running his hand through his hair once more, letting it fall back into its just-been-shagged look.

"Fuck," Harry said looking over at Draco as if seeing him for the first time. "This is more like it, the whisky I mean." He downed the rest of his shot and set the glass on the table.

Draco shrugged and did the same.

"You know, Potter, I always fancied you back at Hogwarts," he said, nonchalant.

"No you didn't," Harry insisted. "You hated me, you always insulted us, tried to get us in trouble. Hell, you even joined the wrong side of the war because you hated me so much."

"That's really what you think, isn't it?" Draco asked, tapping the arm of his chair with his fingertips.

"Yeah, that's really how it is," Harry said, suddenly confused. "How can you even joke about fancying me back then? I thought you'd grown up."

"Oh, I have, Potter. I'm a lot bigger now than I was then. My eyes are open to the realities of the world, but I've fancied you since the day you refused to take my hand in friendship. You were the first person to ever refuse me anything, and I wanted you."

Harry gulped, "Well, why weren't you nicer then? You have to admit you were a fucking racist bastard back then. That wasn't any way to go about impressing me."

Draco shrugged. "I did what I was raised to do, Potter. I started coming to my senses sixth year, but—" he shuddered, "—I was already in too deep. I don't want to talk about the past though; we can talk about that some other time."

Harry shrugged, unstoppering the bottle and pouring himself another splash. He held the bottle up to Draco, as if to ask if he'd like some as well, and Draco nodded, holding out his glass for Harry to pour. "In for a knut, in for a Galleon."

"What's that you're saying?" Harry asked drinking down the whole of his glass.

Draco downed his as well. "I'm drinking the same amount as you are to even the score, Potter. It's spiked with Veritaserum. If you're going to be honest with me, then you may as well realise that I'm being just as honest as you are."

Harry stared at him aghast. "Don't you serve anything that's not spiked?"

Draco barked his laughter. "Potter, I entertain gay Muggle men. I want to know when I'm being lied to. It's become a bit of a habit, but this is the first time I've drunk alongside."

"What do you want?" Harry asked, growing suspicious.

"I want your body, naked, sprawled across my bed," Draco said, without a hint of sarcasm. "What do you want, Harry?"

Harry nearly choked. He felt compelled to answer. "I want to taste you. You smell edible. I want to see if you taste half as good as you smell."

Harry was mortified by the words coming out of his mouth, but not a little turned on. His erection was painfully trapped inside his jeans against his thigh.

Draco stood up and came to sit beside him on the sofa. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No," Harry answered, focusing entirely on the pert pink lips in front of him.

"Then taste me," Draco offered, leaning in close to allow Harry to make the first move.

Harry felt like his heart had stopped momentarily, before beating so hard he thought it might jump out of his chest. He looked up into Draco's pale grey eyes, the pupils huge, and moved in closer to touch their lips together in his first kiss with another man.

It was divine, the feel of Draco's thin lips pressed up against his, how Draco moved his mouth open, then partially shut and then open again against Harry's mouth as if he were begging. Harry slightly dipped his tongue into Draco's hot mouth, and then they were passionately snogging, Draco, finally taking the lead and pushing Harry down onto his back on the sofa.

Draco straddled Harry, pressing his wool-covered cock against Harry's denim covered one and Harry, trying hard not to break the kiss, had to snake his hand down into his jeans to free his cock from its bindings, letting it lay up, straining over the waistband of his pants. Draco ground down into it and Harry let loose a small gasp of surprise. He broke the kiss and stared up at Draco's face, finally dishevelled and sexy as all hell.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" he asked, in a small voice.

Draco groaned as he gave Harry's cock another healthy grind. "Only if you want to, Harry."

Harry cracked a smile, running a hand through Draco's pale blond locks, marvelling at the silkiness of his hair. "Oh, I want to," he said, pulling Draco's face down into another bruising kiss.

Their kissing was unlike any Harry had experienced before. There wasn't any timidity or shyness, just brute lust bursting forth to be expressed with mouths and tongues, cheeks and chins rough against each other with the shadow of beard; it felt so masculine and so damned right.

"I want—" Draco said, peppering his words with kisses, "you—to fuck—me."

Harry about died when he heard those words. Ginny had never been so frank with him; he might have actually got on better with her had she let go like Draco was doing.

"Ung," was all that Harry could manage to say at that point, as Draco was unfastening his jeans and his own trousers so their cocks would have only pants between them as they frotted together.

"Bedroom?" Draco asked, breathing softly against the side of Harry's face, voice low and husky to his ear.

"Yeah," Harry managed to croak. He wanted this and how. Fucking Draco Malfoy had to be the most brilliant idea he'd ever had, and he was definitely going to do it.

Draco held him close and murmured, "Hold on tight," and Disapparated them so that when they reappeared, they were lying in the middle of Draco's giant sleigh bed, done up all in white.

"Woah," Harry exclaimed. He'd never liked the feeling of Apparition, but when one has a hard cock pressed against one's own during the trip, it isn't that bad a sensation.

Harry revelled in the feeling of Draco's pampered palms sliding up under his tight black t-shirt and caressing his chest and nipples, all the while getting the daylights snogged out of him. When Draco came up to breathe for a moment Harry asked him, "Has the Veritaserum worn off yet?"

Draco shrugged and rolled off of Harry to spoon up alongside him, teasing his neck with his tongue. "Are you married?" Harry asked, deciding to test the strength of the dose they had taken.

Draco whined against Harry's neck and whispered, "Yes, but in name only."

Harry pushed Draco away so he could get a better look at him. "So that _was_ you I saw at King's Cross, this past September."

Draco nodded. "Yes, my son Scorpius is going into his third year this year. His mother and I see him off together. Astoria lives at the Manor with my parents and I stay there when Scorpius is home. I only married to sire an heir, but he's the best thing I've ever done in my entire life."

Pleased with this answer and a little tipsy from the Firewhisky, Harry pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his toned chest and pert, brown nipples. Draco stared down at him, as if he were caressing every inch of Harry's torso with his gaze. Shaking his head as if to clear his mind of Wrackspurts, Draco reached down and stripped off his own shirt, revealing milky white skin and little pink nipples on his well-formed pecs.

The moisture left Harry's mouth. Draco looked like he'd been carved from marble; he was so pale, so perfect. Harry let his hand trail from the top of Draco's shoulder, following a faint zigzag line down to where his hip bone jutted out on the other side.

"I thought dittany took care of the scarring," Harry said quietly, erection flagging.

"It did," Draco said, "This could have been so much worse, but don't worry about it now. You marked me that day, and now I want to mark you. I'm going to take your virginity."

Harry's cock twitched back to life. "I thought you said you wanted to be fucked," he gasped as Draco took his earlobe into his hot, sucking mouth.

"I did," Draco whispered, then nipping at his lobe with his teeth. "I've changed my mind. Is that a problem?"

Harry shook his head vigorously, knocking Draco's pointed nose with his glasses.

"Ow, gimme those," Draco said, taking Harry's glasses away and setting them down on the bedside table. He pulled open its drawer and took a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms out and brought them over to where Harry was lying.

"First, we need to take off these jeans," Draco said, in a no-nonsense voice.

Harry giggled as Draco wriggled him out of them, dislodging his wand from his pocket, but leaving it to lie beside Harry's thigh. He then squirmed out of his own trousers, making undressing in a hurry look easy and effortless.

Harry watched as Draco tossed his trousers over the bed and onto the floor.

"Now, we're almost to step two," Draco said, straddling Harry's thighs. He pulled Harry's pants down, freeing his weeping cock so that it strained hot and red up toward his navel. "Nice," Draco observed, pulling Harry's pants off and scooting back along his legs. He lifted each leg out of the holes with tender care and then pulled his own pants off and tossed them to join the pile of clothes on the floor.

Draco's cock jutted out straight and proud from a nest of pale blond curls. It was pinker than the rest of his body and thick. Harry watched it, utterly fascinated by another man's cock as it wept pre-come. Draco straddled Harry's thighs once more. He lifted Harry's cock up from his stomach and began stroking them both in tandem, using only the moisture of sweat and pre-come to ease the glide.

Harry truly felt like he was in heaven now, floating on a great puffy white cloud while he grew closer and closer to release, and then Draco stopped.

Harry shuddered at the abrupt end. "That wasn't step two Harry," Draco said, smiling wryly. "That was step one and three-quarters. Are you ready for step two?"

"Fuck, yes," Harry exclaimed, frustrated at his interrupted orgasm, yet excited for whatever it was that was going to happen to him next. Draco climbed off of him and instructed, "Spread your legs."

Harry immediately complied, spreading his thighs apart and letting his knees fall to the sides.

"God, Harry, do you realise how fucking hot you are?"

Harry felt pretty damn hot at that—his face glowed red with it. He struggled not to answer, but the Veritaserum wouldn't let him not. "No," he said, his voice quiet.

"No? Well then let me tell you," said Draco, positioning himself between Harry's legs and letting his fingertips travel from the tip of Harry's cock lightly down to his heavy sac, tickling the hairs there. "You're so hot, I could come from just looking at you. I could probably do it without even touching myself, but I want to be inside you. I want to feel that velvet heat encase my cock and pulsate around it."

"Nggh," was all Harry could manage to say to that. His cock continued to weep into his navel, growing impossibly harder at the thoughts Draco was putting into his mind.

"Step two would normally be a blow job, but since you look like you're about ready to explode as it is, we'll move on to step three; preparation."

Harry groaned as he felt his balls being taken into Draco's mouth, being rolled about with his tongue and the roof of his mouth, being made wet and soggy with saliva until the sac grew round and hard and Harry swore he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. He reached down to grip his erection at the base, staving off coming as he wanted to wait for whatever Draco had planned next.

Draco trailed his tongue down Harry's perineum and placed both hands on Harry's knees, pushing him further into the bed, causing his hips to raise a bit, enough for Draco to lick a stripe all along the crack of Harry's arse. He licked up and down with the flat of his tongue, spreading saliva all over before pointing his tongue and tracing the ring of Harry's anus with it.

Harry had never felt so stimulated in his entire life; it felt as if every nerve in his body was awake and exploding like fireworks. He'd had no idea how sensitive his arse was, and the very thought of the filthy thing that Draco was doing nearly brought him to the edge of orgasm. Now he knew why they must have invented cock rings, and he wished he was wearing one right about now. He gripped the base of his erection again and squeezed, buying himself a little more time.

Draco began tonguing his hole with sharp jabs and pokes, breaking through his sphincter and pressing in deeper with each thrust. Harry inhaled deeply letting free another strangled, "Ngh."

Draco began a pattern of swirling, stabbing and thrusting, each time going deeper until he had his nose buried between Harry's cheeks.

"Fuck, Draco, stop... I'm going to come and I want you inside me," Harry found himself calling out to the room.

Draco gave one last deep thrust with his tongue before withdrawing with a chuckle. He rose above Harry and smashed their lips together. Harry didn't stop to think about where Draco had just had his mouth; all he cared about was getting more of it. He tasted himself on Draco's tongue, a musky salty taste that wasn't altogether unpleasant. It tasted of what he imagined a man should taste like, and tasting it on Draco's tongue was like ambrosia to Harry.

Draco pulled away slightly, and Harry looked up into those grey eyes which seemed so open with the pupils dilated the way they were. "Do you really want the last step, Harry? Now's your chance to say no."

"I want your fucking cock up my fucking arse, fucking me now!" Harry said with impatience. Draco smirked down at him.

"As you wish."

He tore open a condom packet and unrolled it onto his cock.

"Condoms?" Harry asked, confused. "Aren't they Muggle?"

"Harry, don't spoil the mood, we'll talk condoms later." Draco said, slathering his sheathed cock with lube. He lifted Harry's knees so they rested against his biceps and lined his cock up to Harry's quivering hole. He pushed in all the way.

"Ahhh," Harry yelped with the initial pain, but Draco stayed put until Harry let his body relax around the cock inside him. "Okay, move. Fuck me," Harry said, biting at his lower lip.

Harry watched as Draco began thrusting, slowly at first, changing angles until Harry exclaimed, "Omyfuckinggod!" Draco snickered and began his thrusts with greater earnest, directed at that spot.

Each time Draco hit or grazed his prostate, Harry would shout expletives of passion. "Fuck me—Oh yeah—harder—right there," until he couldn't hold back any longer and felt himself let go, shouting Draco's name and covering his chest with thick ropes of white come.

Looking up at Draco's straining face made it all worth it to Harry. Watching Draco's hair flop with each thrust, watching him attempt to control his breathing, listening to the quiet mewlings he made, was almost as good as orgasm itself. But watching Draco come was a matter unto itself, beyond orgasm in the pleasure department. Harry had never seen anything so gorgeous as Draco, totally open, mouth panting, eyes squinting and then blinking, sweat dripping off of his pointed nose and the quiet "Ung," he made as he let loose inside Harry was enough to stir Harry's arousal again.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's bum, pulling him in deeper, as if to keep him there, connected, but Draco put a stop to it. "Gotta pull out—condom," was all that he managed to say, but Harry let him go and spread his legs once more so Draco had room to pull out.

Harry felt his retreat with anguish; how he longed to have stayed like that, closer to another person than he had ever felt before. Finally Draco was out. He climbed off the bed and went into the en-suite apparently to clean up.

Harry lay, looking up at the white ceiling. Everything was either white or black in this flat, he was realising it now. The only shades of grey were the ones Draco wore on his clothing and in his eyes. Harry didn't know how to feel now that Draco had left the room. He felt abandoned, a bit like the boy in the cupboard that had just had his toy taken away. He syphoned off the come on his chest with his wand and remained still, waiting for Draco to come back.

After ten minutes, Harry began to get nervous. What if Draco had had second thoughts about what happened? What if Harry was really just rubbish at sex and all those things Draco had said were lies? But he was under the Firewhisky laced with Veritaserum. He wouldn't have been able to lie, unless—Harry thought—unless it had worn off.

Harry clambered down naked from the huge bed and padded into the next room to fetch the bottle of Ogden's. He brought it back into the bedroom and climbed back up on the bed, just sitting there waiting for Draco to come out.

About five minutes later Draco emerged, freshly showered and wearing a silk dressing gown. He seemed surprised to see Harry waiting for him.

"Look, Potter, I—"

"No, you look. I'm calling in one of my life debts from you. You will listen to me. Now get up here, Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean 'one of my life debts'? You only saved my life once."

"You're wrong. I saved your arse three times. Once from the fire, once from your own Death Eater classmates and finally from Voldemort himself. He was going to kill you next if he hadn't died, in order to attempt to gain control over the elder wand."

Draco whispered, "Three times?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Three times in one day I might add."

"Oh fuck!" Draco exclaimed. "Go ahead, Potter ask me what you want, according to the laws of the Power of Three, I'm bound to you."

Harry looked at him in confusion, but wasn't to be deterred from getting his answers. "Here, drink this," he said, shoving the bottle into Draco's hands.

"How much?" Draco asked, fear in his voice.

"Three draughts, then pass it to me."

Draco drank and passed the bottle back to Harry, subdued.

Harry took three draughts as well and then stoppered the bottle. "Now, you're going to answer my questions. Do you regret what we did?"

"Yes," Draco answered, eyes downcast. He readjusted his position on the bed.

"Why?" Harry demanded, feeling like his heart had just shattered and he wanted to kill something. He shoved his emotions aside as he waited for Draco's answer.

"I regret it, because now I know what it means to be complete, and I'll never be satisfied again." Draco looked up, his grey eyes slightly red about the sclerae.

"Don't regret it, please. That was the most brilliant shag I've ever had, and you left me all alone afterwards. I don't like that. Get under the covers with me and talk to me."

Draco climbed in beside Harry, the nearly empty bottle of Ogden's rolled to the foot of the bed, beside the lube, when they pulled up the duvet. They lay facing each other. "It's your turn," Harry said.

"My turn for what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Your turn to ask me a question. I'm going to do this fairly."

"Oh," Draco said, his face growing tense with thought. "Why didn't you take my hand, that day on the train, back in first year?"

Harry looked at him surprised. "Because you were being a stuck-up prick, plain and simple."

"Oh," Draco said again. "I guess I was, wasn't I? Does it help at all to say I'm sorry, even though it's been so long?"

"Draco, you idiot. I forgave you years ago. I testified for you, for goodness sake. We've grown up, hell, we've fucked."

Draco's face went slightly pink.

"My turn, why were you so frightened about this Power of Three thing?"

Draco turned his head into his pillow and inhaled for a moment. He turned his head back to face Harry. "It's a bond, Potter. We're bonded. It's probably why neither of us have had any satisfaction in life so far, because we've been apart."

"But that doesn't make any sense; we never had a bonding ceremony or anything."

Draco scooted himself closer to Harry and trailed his hand down Harry's side. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Mhm, it feels so good when you touch me," Harry nearly clapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. "Damn truthwhisky."

"No, the reason it feels so good is because we're a bonded pair and we sort of,er,sealed the bond just now."

"What do you mean, sealed it? I still don't get why there's a bond in the first place."

"Look, normal people don't save people they don't like, okay, Harry. You're not normal. Not only do they usually not save people they don't like, they usually won't do it more than once. But to do it three times is like declaring undying love magically and since we've come together, our magical signatures have meshed. We're bonded, like married, only magically."

"Why are you so put out about it?" Harry asked, hiding his hurt. "I thought you liked me; you said you've liked me since first year."

"I do like you, damn it. That's not the point. The point is that this might not be real for you, Harry. Not like it's real for me. It could just be the bond that's making you feel whatever it is that you're feeling for me, not like you made the decision yourself. Does that make sense?"

Harry grinned slyly, "Then, you _do_ like me!"

"I believe I've said that already," Draco muttered.

Harry ignored his bored tone of voice and threw himself on top of Draco, snogging him for all he was worth, putting all of the passion he felt when they were joined into the kiss.

Harry pulled back finally to look down and find the happily, sloppily, dishevelled Draco that he loved so much to see and yet had only seen once before, and he knew they would be all right, one way or another.


	3. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters), many fandom clichés  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Beta:**[](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rons_pigwidgeon**](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/) [](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/profile)[**nursedarry**](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/) for SPaG and Britpick chapters 1-6  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

"Draco?" Harry asked, after sleeping for a few hours.

"Yes?"

"Why did you wear a condom last night? There are protection charms and—"

"I know there are, Harry, I just—well, I've been with quite a few men, do you understand?" Draco asked, his face colouring.

Harry thought about it for a minute or so. "But that doesn't change who you are, the number of people you've slept with. I mean, I understand using condoms if you're going to shag a Muggle, but we're both wizards and—"

"Harry, I understand, I'm sorry," Draco said.

"What are you sorry for?" Harry asked, curious.

"I didn't want to take any chances all right. I've always used condoms, but, well—they make less of a mess to clean up too."

"Are you a neat freak?" Harry asked, suddenly giddy.

"I suppose you could put it that way; there is a place for everything after all."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"I want to fuck you the way you did me last night, with my tongue."

Draco barked in laughter. "You're not coming near my arse until you shave that scruff off your face. I will not walk around town with stubble burns on my arse."

Harry sat up and leaned over to kiss Draco on his cheek. He crawled over him and out of bed to visit the en-suite. "I'll be right back."

Harry stared at himself in the mirror in Draco's loo wondering how the hell he always managed to get himself into messes like this. He _loved_ Draco, and Draco was right, it wasn't natural, he hadn't made a choice. Suddenly he hated magic. He rifled through Draco's medicine cabinet and found a new Muggle safety razor and some shaving foam and shaved his face without magic. Then he decided to have a quick shower, and eventually he found himself still naked, but for a towel wrapped round his waist, looking down at Draco while he dozed.

The sight was breathtaking. All that milky skin and pale hair against the white of the sheets. Draco looked like an angel had landed on Earth still cocooned in a cloud. Harry felt his cock begin to fill.

He gently lifted the duvet from the other side of the bed and crawled up into it, scooting himself closer to Draco and dumping the towel on the floor. He gingerly sneaked his arm beneath Draco's shoulders, pressing his erection into Draco's side.

"Are you up already?" Draco asked sleepily.

Harry leaned down and kissed Draco softly on the lips, then turned his face, rubbing against Draco's cheek, to show him that he was freshly shaved. Draco's eyes flew open and his mouth twitched. "Weren't you going to do something once you finished shaving your face?" he asked.

Harry ducked beneath the duvet and wriggled his way down to Draco's stiffening cock. He licked a bead of pre-come from the tip, relishing the taste and then took the head in his mouth, just the way Ginny did it to him. Ginny. Fuck. He let Draco's cock slip from his lips and laid his cheek down on Draco's smooth stomach, his face millimetres from his cock.

Draco lifted the duvet and looked down at him. "You don't have to—"

"No, Draco. I was just thinking. It's stupid, it's nothing. I've never sucked a cock before, how about some pointers?"

Draco grinned down at him. "If you know what you like, then you'll know what I like; if you don't know what you like, you'll just have to spend some time learning about yourself. Seriously, you don't _have_ to suck me off, Harry."

"Fine," Harry said, hearing a small moan of discontent come from above. "I'll just do this then," he said as he spread Draco's thighs apart and began sucking on his bollocks, wetting the soft, fuzzy blond hairs completely and teasing them with his tongue. He let his tongue trail down to Draco's perineum and stopped to press against it for a while, poking it, licking it with the flat side, and finally sucking at it softly.

"Holy, fuck!" Draco cried, and Harry looked up to see his cock had grown to maximum, but Harry figured he wasn't finished yet. He wanted to taste Draco to really _see_ if he did taste as good as he smelled. He smelled vaguely of citrus and a sort of spicy musk mixed with the clean smell of soap. As he lowered his mouth for another perineal assault, he pressed his nose into the crook of Draco's thigh, so close to his carefully trimmed pubes. Harry breathed in deep and there it was, that scent, heady and aromatic; totally intoxicating and Harry couldn't get enough of it.

Draco gasped, "Let me—turn over—better access," and Harry thought that was a marvellous idea. He lifted himself so he was seated on his knees, head covered by the duvet and coverlet, and Draco's arse was soon in his face, bollocks hanging loose and heavy between his legs. Harry began to salivate and licked a long stripe up Draco's crack from bottom to top. When he got to the top, he teased Draco's tailbone with his tongue. It was sharp and one wrong smack could probably give him a black eye.

Harry let the saliva build in his mouth and licked down Draco's backside, following its path with his tongue until he reached Draco's pretty pink pucker. He stopped and traced figure eights against the wrinkled flesh, causing Draco to curse.

Draco's scent was so heavy right there, so heady, it made Harry delirious with pleasure and he spread Draco's cheeks open further and jabbed his tongue in his hole, looping it around with a long circular sweep. He pulled back to examine it a bit closer, fascinated by the way it fluttered when he breathed on it. The tented fabric was filling with Draco's intoxicating scent, and Harry plunged his tongue in deep and began wagging it back and forth and up and down inside Draco's body.

"Ofuck, OfuckingMerlinfuck," Draco rambled, but Harry would not give up his assault on Draco's arse.

"I'm gonna—fuck, Potter—stop or, ahhhh," Draco let go of his orgasm further filling the makeshift tent with his citrusy, musky scent. Harry kept on going. He couldn't get enough of the taste, or the feel of Draco's hole, hot, pliant, velvety against the rough of his tongue.

"Harry, Damn, Harry, Fuck me—" Draco called out.

Reluctantly, Harry withdrew his tongue and threw back the covers from the bed. His hair was still wet from his shower, but he knew he was sweating, especially when a drop fell from the end of his nose and landed on Draco's bum.

"Draco, I found the lube, but the condom—"

"Forget the bloody condom and stick your fucking cock into my throbbing arse."

Harry couldn't help but laugh and he lubed his cock and readied it for his first ever fuck with another man's hole. He rubbed the head up and down, watching, fascinated by the way Draco's pucker seemed to be trying to draw him in, and he nearly didn't hear, "Get in there!" from Draco.

Harry entered him with one swift thrust and then held onto his hips as he adjusted to the tight constriction on his cock. He groaned, one loud, "Ungh," and began to thrust, surprised as Draco's backside met him with each go. They developed a rhythm that worked, and all too soon, Harry felt the impending sensation of fullness build inside of him, and he came spectacularly into Draco's hot depths. Harry, still connected, let his forehead rest against Draco's spine and they remained like that, each trying to catch their breath, for a couple of minutes until Harry's cock deflated to the point of no return and slipped out, leading a long sticky trail of come from the end of the tip.

Harry lifted his head heavily and moved over to lay on his back with great effort. Draco remained on his elbows and knees.

"Potter, do you have your wand handy?" he asked, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, it's right here," Harry said, picking up his wand, which lay on _his_ side of the bed.

"Would you please scourgify these bedclothes and then syphon off my arse?"

Harry laughed. "Always happy to help."

When he had cleaned Draco's side of the bed, not quite up to Draco's standards, Draco finally succumbed to lying on his back beside Harry, holding hands and staring up at the ceiling.

"Bonded, huh?" Harry stated. "What are we gonna tell our wives and children?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up, practically off his face. "Oh Fuck!" he exclaimed. "This is so fucking messed up."

"What is?" Harry asked, tired.

"Magical bonds like this overwrite pre-existing bonds. It's as if we were never married."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked, curious.

"It is if you don't want your children to be thought of as bastards, Potter."

"But they're not, I mean, we were married to their mothers when they were conceived and born; that's what counts."

Draco shook his head. "Potter, haven't you been listening to me? Our bonding took place when you killed the Dark Lord and saved me the third time, and we've just completed it, again."

"Oh, so you mean Ginny doesn't have to file for a divorce then."

"No, it's more like she acted as a carrier for your children. She has no right to your name."

"And that's bad, because?"

"That's bad because it'll fuck up all of the paperwork at the Ministry, we'll have to re-register our children, have solicitors write in pensions to our former wives, so they'll have something to live on and a claim to their own children. It fucks up a lot of stuff."

"Yeah," Harry said, closing his eyes. "But as long as I have you, we'll get by."

"I am so not opening the shop today. I'm tire and sore." Draco complained. "And we have floo-calls to make. A lot of people aren't going to be happy about this; there's no way we'll be able to keep it out of the press."

Harry's eyes flew open. "God damn vultures."

There was a quiet pause in conversation.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think my love for you is false because of this bond thing?"

"Potter, I don't know what to think anymore. Let's sleep for a while. I'll research it when I find some time," Draco said with a yawn.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Please call me Harry."

Draco grinned and looked over to Harry, ruffling his already tangled locks. "All right then, Harry."

***

Harry woke up to find himself alone in Draco's huge bed.

There was a note on Draco's pillow. He reached over to read it, apprehension building in his gut.

>   
>  _Harry,_   
> 

>   
> _Don't worry, I haven't left. I own the bookshop below and have just gone down to fetch a book on bonds to find out the particulars of what we are dealing with. I'll be back up soon. Take a shower, for goodness sake. You smell like sex, which _I__ think is delicious, but if we're going to go out at all today, I don't want to share you with anybody else.

> Love, Draco 

Harry's heart ceased pounding. He hadn't even realised how nervous he had been to wake up alone. In the letter, Draco said he loved him. How much of that love was real? According to Draco, his fancy had begun way back when school started, but Harry wondered just how much the love he was feeling for the gorgeous blond was real and how much of it was caused by this bond. Nervousness set in and he decided to try not to dwell on it.

It was hopeless. Harry couldn't help but dwell on his mixed state of emotions; he needed to talk to somebody who wouldn't judge him.

After his shower, he put in a floo call to Luna.

Shortly thereafter, Luna stepped out of Draco's fireplace. "What's the emergency, Harry? This is a very nice place."

"Luna, you have to help me figure something out. I went out last night to search for a man to experiment with and ran into Draco Malfoy."

Luna's mouth dropped open and then stretched into a wide grin. "And then what happened?" she asked, walking over to Draco's white leather sofa and making herself comfortable. Harry paced before the fireplace, stopping only when he was talking, flipping his fringe and biting his lower lip like mad.

"So, I was being chatted up by this really sexy guy, but I was pretty pissed and Malfoy put his hand on me and told the guy to get lost, that I was his."

Luna smiled serenely and gestured for Harry to continue.

"He ended up bringing me here, to his flat and sobering me up, then he pulled out some Firewhisky spiked with Veritaserum, and we started talking, totally honest with each other. Anyway, one thing led to another, and we ended up in the bedroom having sex. Please don't ask for details. Later I mentioned the life debts that Draco owes me, and he was confused by the fact that there are three of them. He got a bit distraught and said that we were bonded under the Power of Three, or something to that extent. Anyway. If this bond works the way Draco's been describing it, then what if these feelings I'm having for him are just because of the bond and aren't real at all? What do I do, Luna?"

Luna cleared her throat. "What do you think about your feelings, Harry? Search yourself; only you can know if what you are feeling is true."

"But, Luna. I only let myself accept the fact that I'm gay yesterday, and now I'm bonded with my childhood enemy. How the hell do you imagine I should feel?"

Just then a snowy owl swooped in through an open window and dropped a red envelope at Harry's feet.

It began to smoke and then burst open. Ginny's yells began and they echoed off the walls in the spacious flat.

>   
>  _Harry James Potter. What the hell have you done? I spoke with the solicitor this morning, and when he looked up our marriage certificate it was marked invalid. I had him check the Ministry records on the births of our children as well, and while they are all named Potter, I am listed as Weasley. You've done something since yesterday to totally screw up our bloodlines and now our children are bastards. I hope you're happy with yourself. Contact me immediately, I want to know what the hell has happened and why, you lying, backstabbing, cheat of a man!"_   
> 

With that, the howler exploded and burnt itself out.

"You see what I mean, Luna? Something _has_ happened with this bond thing. Draco said it's been around since the day I saved his life three times, but all of this happened only after we had sex. He said that it sealed the bond. What the fuck am I going to tell Ginny? What am I going to tell the kids? What am I going to do about Draco? I'm begging you for help here, a little guidance perhaps?"

Luna was about to answer him, when the door to the flat burst open, and Draco entered holding an old book and the smoking remains of a howler.

"Well, it's out to Astoria. She's upset that she can no longer access the Malfoy vault and wants to know why. Oh, Lovegood. I didn't see you there. When did you arrive?"

Luna shook back her long braid. "It's Lovegood-Scamander you know, Draco. I arrived by floo just a few minutes ago. Harry seems to be going through a crisis."

"By floo?" Draco repeated, as if he hadn't even heard another word that she'd said.

"But my connection is shut off, and for good reason. Only I can open it, how did—" He paused, eyes growing wide. "It's worse than I thought. Potter, you have access to my magical signature."

"Draco, didn't you just say last night that our signatures are now meshed? I'm sorry I used your floo. I didn't know it was shut off. I needed to talk with Luna; it was an emergency."

Just then the flames in the fireplace turned green and Astoria stepped out, looking regal and upright, dressed in fine green, gossamer robes with her hair piled fashionably on her head. She quickly dusted the soot from her robes and looked around. She spotted Draco, still holding the smouldering howler.

"Ah, I see you received my message," she said, voice high-pitched and haughty. "Would you care to explain?"

Draco tossed the remains of the howler onto the dining room table in the centre of the room and set the book beside it.

"No, actually. I don't really feel like explaining anything to you, but since you've invited yourself over, I suppose I really don't have a choice. What happened exactly that prevented you from accessing the Gringotts' vault? I will rectify it soon, I promise."

Astoria walked over to where Draco was standing. She was a tall woman, just a few inches shorter than Draco's six-foot frame, probably about the same height as Harry. She looked him in the eye. "They told me that I was a Greengrass, not a Malfoy and was therefore not allowed access to the vault. Why did you divorce me behind my back? I would have agreed to it had you asked."

"Astoria," Draco tried to reason. "I didn't want a divorce, it was an accident. I'm accidentally bonded to another."

"Bonded?" she repeated. "To whom?"

Draco looked over and met Harry's eyes. Harry pleaded silently with him not to say anything and it seemed to have worked because Draco answered, "That isn't your concern. I shall fix things, I promise you, but I have some studying to do on this bond. So if you wouldn't mind seeing yourself out—"

"Oh, but I do mind. I came here for answers, and I won't leave until I get them."

Luna struggled to her feet then. "If I may make a suggestion, why don't we take this conversation to my office and I will act as mediator? There are too many bullywigs floating about with all of the anger rippling through the air in here, and my office is protected from them."

Astoria pointed at Luna. "Isn't that your Mind Healer? Is she the one you've bonded with? Did you get her pregnant? I swear if you lie to me Draco Malfoy, I'll hex you so you may never—"

"No, no," Luna interrupted. I'm married and having my second set of twins. Draco is not to blame for my condition. Now if you please, I can't take much more of this buzzing. I'll expect you within a few minutes. My office is called Haven." She turned to Harry. "Harry, I suggest that you floo Ginny and have her meet us there as well. We may as well have this conversation only once and get it over and done."

Luna took some floo powder out of a bowl shaped like a penis that sat on the mantel and threw it into the fire calling, "Haven." She was gone.

Astoria's eyes fell on Harry. "What is Harry Potter doing in your flat, Draco?"

"That isn't any of your business. Let's go to Lovegood's. I agree that the anger in the air is growing quite thick in here, and I'd rather not taint my flat with it."

He grabbed the book from the table and nodded to Harry. "Potter, you may use my floo to call your wi—er Weasley. I'll meet you soon."

He pushed Astoria ahead of him and handed her some floo powder.

Harry watched them leave. He felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. Sighing, he took some floo powder, knelt at the fireplace and made a quick call to Ginny.


	4. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters), many fandom clichés  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Beta:** [](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/profile)[**nursedarry**](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/)[](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/profile)[ **rons_pigwidgeon**](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/) for SPaG and Britpick chapters 1-6  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

Harry sat in Luna's office on the red plush couch next to Draco. Across from him in the purple chair sat Ginny, glaring daggers at him. Astoria made herself comfortable in a pink straight-backed chair, while Luna took her customary place, on the floor on a large orange pouf. Harry wondered at her logic, being as pregnant as she was, she'd surely need help to get up.

"Harry, Draco, would you please explain what has happened?" Luna began, her voice dreamy and bored-sounding.

Harry looked over to Draco for some direction, but Draco didn't look at him. He was glaring at Astoria. Harry felt his stomach drop and wanted to scream or shake Draco to get him to pay attention. Instead he looked over to Ginny and began to explain.

"Look, Gin. It was an accident. You see, the last day of the war, I saved Draco's life three times, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Ginny looked at him, shocked. "You mean that's why you're gay? Because of the Power of Three?"

"No," Harry stammered, trying to figure out how to explain himself. "I've always known I fancied blokes, but I didn't want anybody to know about it. I already felt like enough of a freak and the entire Wizarding world was looking to me to be a hero. You know I wasn't raised in this world; I have a general idea of how life debts work, but this confounds me. I still don't quite understand it."

"So, you just married me to pretend that you were normal," Ginny said with irritation. "How do you think the children are going to react to that?"

"Argh, I hate talking to you when you get like this," Harry groaned. "You won't listen to reason."

Luna interrupted their fight. "Let's stop there with you two, and hear from Draco now. I believe he's the one that has done the research on the Power of Three bond, judging by the book in his lap."

Everybody looked to Draco except Harry, who stared down at the floor.

"The Power of Three bond is most likely carried out by those one cares for, but in Harry's case, he saved my life even though he didn't like me. I think it was that hero complex he has that drove him to do it. Once the three life debts are in place, the two people involved are destined to be with each other. If they don't come together, they will go on to live lives that are greatly unsatisfying. I had no idea that Harry had actually saved me three times or I would have taken action years ago. I only found out last night after the bond was sealed, before we knew what we were doing."

"Excuse me?" Astoria interrupted. "How exactly do you seal a bond like this?"

"We fucked," Draco answered, giving her a challenging stare.

Ginny's face went red, and Harry continued to stare at the floor, wishing the sofa would swallow him whole.

"So, if I may continue, I'll explain what happened to our marriages."

Everybody fell silent, and Luna nodded her head approvingly.

"Once the bond is sealed, all other magical contracts with those involved cease to be. So, basically the children sired during the marriage are considered born out of wedlock, regardless of the fact that they weren't, technically; marriage certificates are voided—it's as if the marriages never took place. Harry and I are bound now. Even our magical signatures have meshed. There's no way to break this bond, and to be honest, I wouldn't want to even if there was."

Harry finally looked at Draco and found himself staring into those cool grey eyes. He felt like his heart was melting staring at Draco, and was taken by an urge to kiss him right there for saying what he did. But he reined in his emotions and tried to act casual.

"I still want to know about the children," Ginny stated suddenly. "It's as if they were born out of wedlock? Does that mean that they are no longer heirs to either of you?"

"No," Draco answered, turning to look at Ginny. "It's as if they are no longer heirs to _you._ Harry has full parental rights over them. They carry his name."

"And Scorpius?" Astoria interjected.

"Same thing," Draco answered not sparing her a glance. He was still staring at Ginny, who was growing redder with each passing moment.

Luna spoke up then. "So, basically, Harry and Draco are bonded and share parental rights to all of the children. They have both expressed interest in setting up accounts with their solicitors to make sure that you two are taken care of, and I'm sure they will not deny you the right to see your children. Is that correct, gentlemen?"

Harry wondered how Luna could remain so detached when talking about the dissolution of his life as he'd known it.

"Yes, that's right," Harry said instantly.

"I will set up a trust for you, Astoria, but you'll have to earn the right to see Scorpius. I'll be taking him home with me during the holidays."

"Why is that?" she spat angrily.

"Because you are not a stellar mother. You ignore him when he's home and I spend all of my time with him. You two are not close and never have been. When you decide that you actually want to see my son, I will allow you supervised visitation."

"Draco Malfoy, you are a right bastard," Astoria said with a hiss.

"Be that as it may, my position stands, and you will have to live with it. You'll hear from my solicitors tomorrow. You may stay at the Manor as you have grown accustomed, and you will receive a sizeable allowance, but that's all I'm going to do for you until you grow up and decide to take some responsibility for yourself."

Ginny looked to Harry, her colour returning to normal. "Harry, what about us?"

"Hmm? Oh. Well, I'll have my solicitor split everything I own down the middle with you and you may keep the house. I won't deny you the children, but we will have equal time with them. You can have them for Christmas this year, but I want them for Boxing Day. It'll all be spelled out in the contract." He rubbed his temples to try to stave off a great headache that was threatening to overwhelm him. "I still don't know what is going to happen to me. Draco and I need to talk about our plans alone."

Luna struggled to get up out of her pouf and was finally successful. "I think it's time for the women to return home. It's very rude to send Howlers, so I do hope you refrain from them in the future."

Ginny and Astoria got to their feet. They left by the Floo without another word, taking a lot of the sense of anger with them.

Once free of the women, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The room felt much more comfortable. He still couldn't believe all that was happening to him. He turned to Draco.

"What are _we_ going to do? I mean, do you want to live as a bonded couple? We hardly know each other. Should we live in separate flats for a while or what? I'm confused over the whole thing."

Draco put his hands on Harry's biceps and turned him to face him. "Harry, I told you under the influence of Veritaserum that I've fancied you for years. I want you to come and live with me. I want to wake up to you in the mornings and have your face be the last thing I see before I fall asleep every night. You are my dream come true."

Harry didn't quite know how to respond. He felt the same way, but was hesitant about saying as much. So he simply answered, "Okay."

"Well, you two," Luna said serenely. "I hope you don't find me rude, but I'd like to declare this meeting over. I need to spend some time with Rolf."

"Of course," Draco answered for them, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Harry, who followed.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry said. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

Harry took the Floo powder and Flooed back to Draco's flat, looking around at all of the phallic symbols everywhere. Not a decor conducive to the bringing up of teenagers.

Draco arrived moments later and came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing softly at his ear. "We'd better get the solicitors up to speed on everything so we uphold our end of the bargains with the women. And then, I want you naked and sprawled on my bed so I can devour you properly."

Harry couldn't help but smile.

***

After a day spent dealing with solicitors and Ministry paperwork galore, Harry and Draco found some time to relax in Draco's large, black, marble bathtub built for two. They had pulled out the truthwhisky again, so that they were sure their conversation was entirely honest and equal.

Harry sat on one side of the tub on the built-in bench relaxed, water up to his chest, and his arms resting on the sides of the tub. Draco sat a few feet away on the other bench relaxing in very much the same manner.

"Draco," Harry began, slightly apprehensive.

"Uh-huh?"

"What are we going to tell our children? Our lives have just been turned upside-down and it's not just us that has to suffer the consequences, but our families as well."

"Do you feel like you're suffering, Harry?"

"No," Harry replied. "I feel wonderful when I'm with you, but I'm concerned about how my kids are going to react to the news that not only are their parents not married any longer, but their father is gay and living with another man."

Draco gave Harry a lingering look. "I've always found the best way to deal with children is to tell them the truth. If you don't, they'll find out eventually and then never trust you again. You'd be amazed by what children can handle. Scorpius knows of my lifestyle, but I don't rub his nose in it. I think he'll be happy for me that I've found a partner to share my life with. That _is_ what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry answered. "But I'm still not sure if it's not the bond talking or if it's me. I mean, I really didn't like you while we were in school."

"I know; it killed me to have you dislike me so much. A lot of the shit I pulled in the early years was me trying to get your attention in any way I could. It really backfired. Why did you save my life?"

"I didn't want you to die," Harry answered. "You may have been a complete prick, but I admit that I found at least your body to be attractive. Also, Dumbledore wanted you to live untainted by murder. I saw you lower your wand in the Astronomy Tower that night. I saw that you were so close to coming over to our side. I think you would have if the other Death Eaters hadn't been present."

"God, I hate remembering that day. That was the day I truly lost my innocence. I realised what serving the Dark Lord really entailed and it made me sick. How did you see me that night? I thought Dumbledore was alone."

"He Petrified me beneath my invisibility cloak, so I couldn't interfere. I witnessed the whole thing and was powerless to stop any of it. It made me feel very small, but once the spell was lifted, I went after Snape like you wouldn't believe. If he hadn't had feelings for my mother, I'm not sure... well, I'm just not sure. He was a great man and a war hero, yet he hated me with such passion."

"Yes, Severus did have a bit of a personality defect. I'm just glad you came to understand what a powerful and good wizard he actually was. I'm glad that I realised it."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?'

"It's getting a little chilly over here. Do you want to come over and warm me up a bit?"

Draco grinned and pushed off of the wall, meeting Harry within seconds. He stood in the tub and bent over to claim Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss. Harry kissed back with all of the emotion he felt for Draco, trying to make him understand just how much his closeness meant to him.

Draco lowered himself, straddling Harry's thighs and looked deep into his eyes. Harry felt like those eyes could see straight through him and that no secret was safe from Draco, yet at the same time every secret would be kept safe by Draco. His cock began to fill.

"I want you so bad," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, further sending blood to pool between his legs.

"H—how do you want me?" Harry stammered, all thoughts of reasoning thrown out.

"I want you right where you are. I want to climb on top of you and ride you like a stallion. I want you to fuck me deep, so that I can feel it tomorrow."

Now Harry was standing at full attention and Draco was gliding their cocks together in the lavender-oil-scented bathtub water.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry, softly at first and then firmer as they became more excited.

"What about lube?" Harry asked, breaking free for a breath at the same time.

"I think lavender oil should work well. It won't mix fully with the water and should be lubrication enough."

Draco leaned over and pressed one of the taps, filling his hand with the thick smell of lavender. He slicked Harry's cock with it beneath the water and fingered his own hole with his oily hands, before holding onto the base of Harry's cock and gently guiding it inside him. Harry knew what heaven felt like, wrapped up in Draco's velvet heat. Draco was lowering himself inch by careful inch until he was fully seated on top of Harry, and Harry felt the need to thrust immediately.

He waited though for Draco to make the first move. Draco used the sides of the tub to lift himself partially off of Harry, and then to let himself back down on top of him, groaning with pleasure. He repeated the movement and Harry thrust up into him as he came down, starting a rhythm of fucking that was absolutely brilliant.

When they were connected in such an intimate way, all of Harry's doubts dissolved, and he felt pure and utter completeness and love. Love like he'd never understood it before.

Draco was sighing now with each thrust, head thrown back and mouth open. His hair dishevelled; he looked gorgeous like this. Harry wanted to be the only one to ever witness Draco let go in such a way and began fucking in earnest to claim him for himself.

The bathwater was rolling and waves of it spilled onto the floor, but Harry didn't care; all that mattered was that he was inside of Draco, that they were connected and about ready to share a pleasure so great, that nothing else mattered. The world could disappear for all he cared.

The scent of arousal and the lavender combined threatened to overwhelm Harry. He was in such bliss, such a state of peace. He felt his bollocks draw up tight, and the warmth pooling in his groin, and knew that he was close. He wrapped a hand around Draco's straining member and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts, until he couldn't hold back any longer, and he unloaded deep inside Draco, leaning forward and biting his shoulder to keep from calling out.

Draco continued to bounce on top of his still-hard cock and to rock back and forth with Harry's strokes until he too, unleashed a flood of come, which sank beneath the surface of the water slick with lavender oil pools.

The smell of lavender and come was brilliant, Harry decided then as he helped Draco pull himself free of Harry's lap.

Draco winced.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Perfect. I'll feel it tomorrow, just like I said I wanted to. I think we're clean enough, let's get to bed, yeah? I've got to open the bookshop tomorrow. I have a shipment coming in."

They unplugged the bath and climbed out, Harry helping Draco. They towelled off and padded back into the bedroom to crawl naked and clean, into Draco's freshly laundered sheets, courtesy of his house-elf, Nimbly.

As they lay face-to-face on the pillows, Harry asked, "What made you decide to open a bookshop?"

Draco cracked a grin. A beautiful sight, Harry thought.

"I love books and I wanted to do something with my life that was on the outskirts of the Wizarding community, to try to maintain a low profile. So _The Dragon's Egg_ was born and it caters to wizards and Muggles alike. I deal in rare and hard to find books, and you'd be amazed at the market for them. I've racked up quite a fortune in trade."

"That sounds wonderful," Harry said. "I've never had a job. I didn't need one financially and I wanted to be present while my children were growing up, but I think I've missed out on a lot by holing myself up with my family. Not that I regret an instant spent with the kids."

"Do you want to try it?" Draco asked, smirk in place.

"Try what?" Harry asked, confused.

"Working. I've been in need of an assistant for several months and would prefer a wizard, so he can cater to all clientele. What do you say? Work for me?"

Harry yawned and stretched. "All right. I'll give it a try, but I can't promise you anything. But tomorrow I'm going to head over to Hogwarts and tell my children about the news before Ginny gets to them."

"Harry, Ginny shouldn't be able to get to them. The documents don't go into effect until later this week and Hogwarts won't recognise her as their mother, so she'll not be able to meet with them or to pull them out of school."

"Oh," Harry said quietly.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"I'm feeling sorry for Gin; she's really getting the raw end of this deal. I mean one day she's the wife of Harry Potter, saviour extraordinaire and all of that rubbish, and the next, her name's been taken from her, the prestige she's grown accustomed to, her children taken away. I mean, it's got to be very hard on her."

"I'm sure it is," Draco said. "But we'll get through this together, I promise. I'll hold off on opening the shop and come up to Hogwarts with you tomorrow. Scorpius should hear the news from me at the same time."

"What about your shipment?" Harry asked.

"It's a Muggle shipment. I'll just make them think that they should deliver the day after tomorrow. It's no big deal."

"If you say so," Harry said, growing ever drowsier, relishing the softness of Draco's sheets and bed and the smoothness of the body beside him. The smell of sex and lavender were still caught in his nose and making him sleepy and content in a way he'd never felt before, probably not since he was a baby in his parents' home. He drifted off to sleep with Draco running his fingers through his thick, black hair.

They woke the next morning to an incessant tapping at the window. Harry got up to fetch the message. It was Pigwidgeon, Ron's tiny owl, carrying yet another Howler. He untied the letter, and the small owl flew away as quickly as possible. The Howler was just beginning to smoke when Harry warned Draco. "Get ready, Ron's not too happy with me."

>   
>  _Harry,_   
> 

> What did you do to my sister? She's at Mum's and won't tell anybody anything. She just keeps crying. Dad actually caught her trying to splinch herself, so don't say it's nothing or just a misunderstanding. This is serious. If she doesn't get help soon, it'll be the Janus Thickey ward. Just think long and hard on whatever it is you have done and fucking fix it.

"Damn," Draco observed. "She's really not holding up very well."

Harry looked over at him, "You think? I have to deal with this, but first, let's go to Hogwarts and get the children out of the way. Then I'll face the ire of Ron and Hermione. God, this is going to be an awful day."

Draco sat up and patted the place beside him on the bed. Harry climbed up and allowed Draco to hold him for a while and whisper reassurances in his ear.

They got up shortly after and drafted an owl to Headmistress McGonagall requesting the four children be pulled out of morning classes for a visit from their fathers.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Harry said. "What if they hate me now?"

Draco tried to be understanding, but he couldn't lie to Harry and promise him that his children would understand. Being teenagers, they most likely wouldn't.

"Just remember, Harry. The truth, no matter how painful, is probably the best thing we can give them right now.


	5. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters), many fandom clichés  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Beta:** [](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/profile)[**nursedarry**](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/profile)[**rons_pigwidgeon**](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

 

 

All four children were seated in a row in a conference room when Harry and Draco arrived. James, the eldest, was in his fifth year in Gryffindor, Albus and Scorpius were both in their third year in Slytherin, and Lily had just begun attending that year and had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Draco smiled at the two boys in the middle, wearing matching uniforms and looking as much like Harry and Draco did in school as was possible, with the exception that Albus did not wear glasses and was dressed in Slytherin green.

Headmistress McGonagall left them to themselves and Harry and Draco pulled up a couple of chairs facing the kids.

"So what's this all about?" James asked, looking at Draco with disdain. He too looked like a miniature Harry, but with Ginny's nose and freckles. He and Albus had the same black hair as their father.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, trying to decide who should speak first. When Harry shrugged his shoulders, flipped his fringe, and bit his lower lip, Draco smiled and nodded. He turned back to the kids.

"We're here to tell you some rather big news. Life-changing news, actually."

Scorpius sat up straighter in his chair, and Albus followed his example.

"When the last day of the war was taking place here at Hogwarts, Harry saved my life by pulling me out of the Room of Requirement which was being decimated by Fiendfyre. Later, he stopped some of my own classmates-turned-Death Eaters from killing me. And then, right before he was defeated, the Dark Lord declared that he had plans to kill me after Potter. Harry killed him first. He saved me three times that day. Do you all know what a life debt is?"

They nodded and Lily piped up, "So, are you bound under the Power of Three now?"

Harry looked at his youngest, aghast. "How do you know that?"

"Oh," she replied, twining a lock of her long, red hair around her finger, "Professor Binns was talking about it last week."

"What about Mum?" James asked, his voice trembling.

"Your mum is not doing so well," Harry said, trying to be as truthful as possible. "I'm going to go and see if there's anything I can do to help her once we've finished answering your questions."

Albus interrupted then, "So, when you say that you're bonded because you saved Scorp's dad three times in one day, what exactly does that mean?"

Harry took a deep breath, reminding himself to be honest and brave.

"It means that we're bound together in a way that is greater than even marriage. Our magical signatures have meshed."

"So, you're sleeping with each other?" Albus demanded.

Harry tossed his fringe again and bit his lip. "Yeah, to put it bluntly."

"So what?" James interjected. "You just chuck Mum and run off to be a poof with a Malfoy? Dad, are you a fucking idiot?"

Harry breathed deeply a few times. It hurt him to hear the hurt in James' voice and to know that he was the one who'd caused it.

"To be perfectly frank, your mum chucked me two days ago. I sealed the bond with Draco by accident. We didn't even realise that it existed."

"Sealed it," James said sarcastically. "Mum chucks you, so you go out and fuck Malfoy? That's such a load of rubbish."

"James, please watch your language. It's the truth. I'll swear it to you under Veritaserum if you'd like, but please understand that life is going to be a bit different for us all now."

"Where are we spending Christmas hols?" Lily asked.

"You'll spend the holidays up to Christmas with your mum and then Boxing Day with Draco and me."

Scorpius spoke for the first time. "Does this make us like brothers and sister or something?"

Draco answered, leaving Harry relieved. "Yes, in a sense. You see by the Power of Three we have full parental rights, and with us being bound, it's like you are brothers and sister."

"Oh," Scorpius said, looking down at his feet.

"It'll be okay, Scorp," Albus said. "We'll get to see each other all the time now. It'll be fun."

"I think it's disgusting," said James. "It's unnatural for two men to be sleeping together. I don't want to spend any of the winter hols with you. I'll either stay with Mum, or I'll stay here at Hogwarts."

"Jamie," Harry started.

"Don't call me that. You heard me; I don't want to have anything to do with you. You make me ashamed to be a Potter."

"All right," said Harry. "If you want to stay at Hogwarts, do. If you'd rather stay with your mum and the Weasleys, do. But for the two of you," he said, pointing at Albus and Lily. "You'll be coming home with me on Boxing Day."

"I want to stay with you the whole time, Dad," Albus whined.

"We'll see. I don't want your mother to be upset by not being able to see all of her children. I've done the best I could by her. The house is hers and I've split my fortune straight down the middle and given her half. I've also had solicitors write up parental rights for her that should take effect in a few days."

"What?" James asked indignantly. "Why the hell should you have to have done that? She's our mum."

Harry's head began to throb, and he closed his eyes for a moment until he felt Draco's soothing touch on his back, rubbing up and down to comfort him.

"When the bond was sealed, all other magical contracts related to family were voided. Your mum returned to her maiden name and your birth certificates state that you were born out of wedlock and are heirs to me. I don't like it one bit, but I didn't create this magic."

"No," James said. "You just acted on it without thinking. You make me sick."

Draco turned to address James. "James, is it? You will show your father some respect in my presence. I will not tolerate impudence, as Scorpius knows very well."

"I don't have to listen to you—you're a fucking Death Eater and no relation to me."

"I may have made some grave mistakes when I was your age, but I'm no longer a Death Eater and by the bond your father and I have, you are every bit my son as much you are his. So watch your tongue."

James' face went red and he slouched further into his chair.

"So," Draco went on, "do you have any other questions we can answer for you now? If you want to ask anything in private, feel free to send questions by owl or Floo."

Lily spoke first, "Daddy, I didn't know you were gay. Why did you marry Mum if you fancy blokes?"

Harry bit his bottom lip harder. "Er—that's a difficult question to answer, but Draco said that it's always the best idea to tell children the truth so, I'll answer you."

James sat up a bit straighter.

"I knew I was gay, but I believe I told you that I was raised by Muggles who told me I was a freak of nature for having magic, yes?"

They all nodded.

"Well, they were also convinced that homosexuality is a freak of nature, and I didn't want to be any more of a freak to them or anybody else than I already felt I was, so I dated girls, and I married your mum because out of all of the girls I could have chosen, I loved her the most. I decided to bury my true feelings and live the best I was able to choosing a different path. I would do it again too, because if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have the three of you in my life."

"Why couldn't you just have kept it a secret?" James asked.

"Jamie, it was tearing me up inside. I felt like I was lying to your mum and in a big sense, I was. Our marriage has been rocky since the beginning, but it really got bad this year after Lily left the house. I've been seeing a Mind Healer for twelve years, for post-war trauma, and I finally admitted to myself that I was gay last week. It was only fair for me to let your mother know so she would have a chance to find love again before she grows old."

"But you just said she's not doing well."

"That's right, she's not. This bond ripped her reality apart, and now she has to figure out how to live a different life. This would be difficult for anybody to have to go through, and it tears me up inside that I caused it. We were going to divorce, and I met Draco later that night, and well, we ended up sealing the bond that neither of us realised existed, so it's really thrown everybody for a loop."

"I understand, Daddy. I still love you and Mum too," said Lily.

"You're such a smart little girl," said Harry. "I understand that you feel badly about the whole thing, James, but I hope you'll come around eventually. I'll always love you. What about you, Albus? How are you feeling about all of this?"

"I think it's brilliant. Scorpius is my best friend, and now we get to be brothers. Can we share a room?"

Harry grinned and turned to Draco. "We're going to have to buy a house and put away your decorations."

Draco chuckled. "Yes, Albus. If Scorpius wants to share a room, then you may share. Or perhaps we'll find a place with adjoining rooms so you can have some privacy when you need it."

Scorpius smiled widely and ran into Draco's arms, giving him a big hug. He pulled back. "Where am I going to spend Winter hols?"

"You're going to spend the whole holiday with us. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, it's perfect," said Scorpius.

Albus and Lily got up and gave Harry a hug too. Then, they shook hands with Draco while James remained in his chair, scowling.

"Well," said Harry, "we'd better get going. I'm going to meet your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione to talk about Ginny, and we'll figure out how to help her, and you four need to get back to class."

Headmistress McGonagall knocked on the door then and opened it. "Finished? Good. Come on children, it's time for lunch. Your friends can give you their notes on the classes you missed, so that your marks aren't affected."

The four kids tramped out of the room and McGonagall looked over at Harry and Draco. "I trust everything went well?"

Harry bit his lip again. "I'd keep an eye on James. He's taking the news pretty hard."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I'll do that. Mr. Malfoy," she said, nodding her dismissal.

On the way back to Hogsmeade, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "That could have gone a lot worse, Harry. You did a great job talking with them. You really are a good father."

***

When they arrived back at Draco's flat, Pigwidgeon was hovering above the door, pecking at it.

Harry fetched him down and removed the small roll of parchment that was tied to his leg. He flew off immediately. Harry unrolled it and read it.

>   
>  _Come to St. Mungo's NOW. EMERGENCY!_   
> 

Harry groaned and showed the note to Draco while he opened the door to the flat and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen to try to calm his stomach. Nothing could keep his heart and mind from racing though. What had Ginny done?

Draco came in shortly after and shut the door. "I take it you'll want to go alone, then?"

"No," Harry said. "I don't _want_ to, but I'm sure they'll be expecting me to."

"All right. Well, I'll just wait for you here. Go on and get going. The note said it was an emergency."

Harry took a few deep breaths, and Draco rubbed his shoulders and kissed him on his temple. "I'll be with you in mind, Harry."

Harry ran to the fireplace, took some Floo powder and shouted, "St. Mungo's," disappearing in a swirl of green smoke.

He came spinning out of the fireplace in the reception area of the hospital. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him when, CRASH. Draco tumbled out of the fireplace holding onto a book and nearly bowled Harry over.

"Malfoy? What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Ron demanded.

"I honestly don't know," said Draco. "I think it's the bond, Harry."

"Bond, what bond?" Hermione asked as Draco stood up and began dusting himself off. He handed her the book. "Page three hundred ninety-four, Granger. The Power of Three bond."

She opened the book to the designated page and took a seat, falling into reading. Draco sat down beside her.

"What's happening, Ron? What's the emergency? Is Ginny all right?" Harry asked, desperate that the answers would be good.

"She succeeded in splinching herself, just her arm though. They've got it put back on, but she said she was aiming for her head, so she's real distraught. We've had to put her up in Janus Thickey. What on earth did you do to her?"

"She chucked me," Harry said. "And then I ran into Draco and accidentally found myself bound to him by the Power of Three. Remember that last day of the war? You were there all three times I saved his life."

"Bloody Hell, The Power of Three, and you completed it? What, are you mental? It's Malfoy we're talking about here."

"Ron, according to this, Harry is destined to end up with Malfoy. They already put off sealing the bond for too long and now they can't be apart for as many moon cycles as years since the bond took effect."

"What?" Harry, Ron and Draco all asked.

"How long _has_ it been?"

"Nineteen years, twenty years, something like that," Harry said miserably.

"You have to go everywhere together for about twenty months then. I hope you don't get sick of each other."

"That's so fucked up; let me see that, Granger," Draco demanded, holding out his hand for the book.

She handed it back to him, saying, "It's Weasley now, Malfoy."

"If I call you both Weasley, you won't know who I'm talking to, though," Draco argued, looking down the page Hermione had just been reading.

"Harry, are you really bonded to _him_?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, trying to stop the grin from spreading across his face as he watched the grown up versions of Hermione and Draco interact. "We just got back from Hogwarts, telling the kids."

Ron put his hand on Harry's elbow and spoke what he thought was quietly, but came out as more a growl than a whisper. "So you're bonded like how, not like _that way_ right, mate?" His tone was hopeful.

"'Fraid so, Ron. Draco's my husband now."

Draco scoffed. "Potter, please. We're partners, I don't want to be a couple of husbands; husbands go with wives."

"Right," Harry conceded. "We're partners now."

"Damn, she's right, Harry. We've got to go everywhere together for at least twenty months."

"Well just yesterday you went down to the bookshop while I stayed in bed, so it's not like we can't go short distances."

"The bookshop is in the same building as my flat, that's probably why it was possible."

"What bookshop?" Hermione asked.

" _My_ bookshop, Granger. I own it and run it, and Harry's going to be my assistant." He smiled, proud of himself.

"What's it called? I had no idea you ran a bookshop."

"I deal in rare and hard-to-find books for both wizards and Muggles. It's called _The Dragon's Egg,_ and as fascinated as I am about talking about my occupation, aren't we here for a reason? The Weaselette?"

"Well, there's nothing really to be done. I just figured it was important for Harry to know that Ginny's gone bonkers. I didn't realise it was his fault," he added with vitriol.

"Ron," Hermione chastised. "I'm sure Harry didn't intend for Ginny to react this way. Their marriage has been rocky for years. You know that, and this isn't the first time Ginny's been suicidal."

"It isn't?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"No, she lost a baby between Albus and Lily and never told you about it, Harry. I don't know if you remember when she and I took that holiday all those years ago? I took her to a Mind Healer and she's been on a potion ever since. I assumed you knew about the potion."

"She told me it was for stomach upset," Harry said indignantly. So he wasn't the only one of them that was fucked up. In a strange way, it made him feel better about himself. He sat down in one of the chairs lining the wall and held his face in his hands. "What am I going to tell the kids now?"

"I think you should tell them that she had an accident while Apparating, Harry," said Hermione.

"And that would explain to them why their mother is locked up in Janus Thickey how, Granger?" Draco said. "Tell them the truth, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to have to." He sniffed and rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "Draco, there's only about a week before the kids come home and it looks like they'll all be with us for the whole holiday. We need to find a house. I won't have my children exposed to the inside of your flat."

Draco scoffed.

"What's the matter with his flat?" Ron asked.

"It screams cock, Ron," Harry said.

Ron's face turned red, and Hermione's went slightly pink.

"Fine," Draco said. "We'll go house-shopping tomorrow. Today I need a break. It was enough to have to talk with the kids this morning. I think we should owl them after classes are over about their mother. They need to know."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Well, see you guys around, then?" Harry said hopefully.

"Yes, yes, even if you have to bring the ferret, we'll still hang out with you," said Ron.

Harry grinned, and Draco gave Ron a dirty look, but said nothing.

They Flooed back to Draco's flat and collapsed on the bed, fully clothed. "I need a nap," said Harry. Draco agreed and they spooned up together and fell asleep.

 


	6. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters), many fandom clichés  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Beta:** [](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/profile)[**nursedarry**](http://nursedarry.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/profile)[**rons_pigwidgeon**](http://rons-pigwidgeon.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

 

 

The following morning, Harry and Draco went house-hunting. They looked at both Muggle and Wizarding dwellings, but Draco hated all of them. They were either too small, too quaint, the wrong colour, which Harry insisted could be rectified with a paint job, but Draco insisted that if this was to be their first house together, it had to be perfect. Finally Harry had had enough. He slammed Draco against the wall in the master bedroom of the twelfth house they had visited and held him there by his biceps. "Listen, if none of these houses are good enough for you, why don't you design one and I'll have it built?"

Draco grinned. "You'd do that?"

"Of course, I'm not daft. I don't want to see you cranky anymore, and I'm sick of being dragged around by you, only to find out that nothing suits your tastes."

Draco kissed Harry then, struggling out of his hold and into an embrace. Harry pushed Draco against the wall, snogging him senseless, a knee pressed between his legs, when they were interrupted by a cough from the estate agent.

They apologised profusely and excused themselves, content to walk back to Draco's flat, seeing as how they were already in Muggle London and only a few blocks away.

"Draco, I was just wondering," Harry began, tentatively. "How can you go from shagging God knows how many men you pick up in gay bars to being totally monogamous with me?"

"Harry, it's always been you that I've wanted. Every single one of the blokes I picked up had something about them that reminded me of you, be it the black hair, the green eyes, your build, even similar glasses styles. I'd pretend I was with you every time. I'll swear it under Veritaserum if you want me to. I think this bond has affected my life more than I realised."

"Hrm," Harry murmured thoughtfully. "I still don't want the children staying at your flat during the Holidays. I was just thinking that we might ask my godson, Teddy, if it would be all right for us to stay with them at Grimmauld Place. There's lots of room, and I'm sure if we all pitch in, it wouldn't put Victoire out terribly."

"That would be fine with me," Draco nodded. "I'd rather avoid the Manor at all costs anyway, though I will need to take Scorpius to see his Nana and Papa at least once."

"Nana and Papa?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, what's so funny?"

"I just can't imagine _your_ father being called 'Papa' by anybody."

"Shut it, you. When do you plan to tell your children about their mother's suicide attempt?"

Harry groaned as they arrived at the foot of the stairs leading up to Draco's flat. "I should probably do that soon, yeah?"

Just as they reached the landing, a large tawny owl swooped down and dropped an envelope right on Harry's head before flying away again. It had fallen to the ground and he bent to pick it up. It bore the Hogwarts crest.

"Letter from Hogwarts," he told Draco, as Draco was unlocking the door.

"Well, open it, what's it say? Is it your kids or mine?"

Harry read through the letter with a frown. "It's about James. He's having a disciplinary review. Guess he's been jinxing all of the Slytherin underclassmen and has somehow got in cahoots with Peeves to create a general ruckus and almost trapped a first year Hufflepuff boy in the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. According to this, he's not being allowed to stay over the Holidays, and McGonagall wants a private meeting with me to discuss appropriate discipline, or he'll be up for expulsion. Merlin, I don't think even Sirius ever got into trouble this badly."

"Well, it'll be as good a time as any to tell the children about their mother."

Harry groaned again and threw the letter onto the dining table. He sank into one of the cherry-wood framed chairs and put his arms on the table, cradling his head.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Just give me a bit and I'll be fine. Would you mind drafting an answer to McGonagall for me, telling her that we'll be by after dinner tonight?"

"Not at all. You rest."

***

Later, Draco, Harry and James were seated before McGonagall's desk in the Headmistress's office.

"I believe I've outlined the reasons you're here, Mr. Potter, but may I ask why Mr. Malfoy is attending your son's disciplinary meeting?"

"Er—" Harry stammered.

"It's the Power of Three Bond, Professor," Draco answered for him. "Happened the last day of the war, but we've only realised it, so James is my responsibility as well."

Professor McGonagall raised a sharp eyebrow behind her square spectacles. "Is that so? I had wondered. Well, be that as it may, we have some serious matters to discuss."

James slouched in his chair, his robes dishevelled, hair sticking out at all ends, and a frown plastered on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed with what Harry recognised as the Weasley temper.

"First," McGonagall began. "All Hogsmeade visits will be suspended for the rest of the school year. Next, you, Mr. James Potter, will serve detention with me every Saturday at ten o'clock, and you will not be allowed to participate on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the remainder of the school year. If you continue with your buffoonery, you will be expelled, and your father will have to find you another school. Do you understand the seriousness of your offences?"

James grunted and looked anything but repentant.

"I'll talk with him," Harry quickly interjected. "He's had quite a shock, and I'm afraid I have some more news that won't help matters. But first I'd like Lily, Albus, and Scorpius to join us to talk about what has happened."

With these words, James did straighten up, a worry line creasing his brow.

McGonagall frowned but nodded and sent her cat patronus off to the head's of Ravenclaw and Slytherin houses, telling them to send the children up immediately.

Once they were all assembled and three more chairs had been conjured, Harry cleared his throat.

"I hate to have to tell you all this, but your mother, Ginny, is being kept in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's after trying and succeeding in intentionally splinching herself. Luckily she only splinched her arm, so they were able to re-attach it, but it looks like she was trying to die."

The children stared wide-eyed at Harry, disbelief etched on their faces, all but James. James was turning red, fuming, tears welling in his eyes.

"It's all your fault, you. Why couldn't you have just stayed normal? Why did you have to become a fucking poof and ruin our family? I hate you!" he said, tears now streaming down his freckled face.

Harry didn't know what to say. He worried his bottom lip, finding himself trembling slightly. He felt that it was his fault, too, but had to be strong in front of the kids. Still, the tears began to fill his eyes as he saw his son in so much pain. "I'm sorry, Jamie. It's just who I really am," he said quietly.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "In light of these tragic events, perhaps it would be prudent for you to take the children home early? After all, the Holiday is only three days from now and classes are nearly over."

Harry thought about Draco's flat and how much it would set James off further. He looked to Draco for support.

"The Weasleys," Draco offered, shrugging his shoulders. "At least until we have a chance to talk with Teddy and Victoire."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But what about Scorpius?"

"Oh, I'm sure his Nana would love to see him early this year, especially since he'll not be at the Manor for Christmas day."

"All right," Harry answered. "Professor McGonagall, would it be all right for us to use your Floo to set up arrangements for the children for the next few days? We don't have the accommodations for them ready yet."

"That will be fine, Mr. Potter. Gentlemen and Lily, you may go and get your trunks packed while your fathers call your grandparents."

They all nodded and heavy-headed, trooped down the spiral staircase to do as they were told.

The conversation with Molly Weasley did not go very well at all. She was angry that Harry had kept the Power of Three bond secret from Ginny for so many years, even though he explained that he hadn't known about it. She agreed to take the children on the condition that they return for Boxing Day.

After the arrangements had been made and the children safely Floo'd to their destinations, Professor McGonagall turned to speak with Harry and Draco.

"I am sorry to hear about the dissolution of your families, but I do hope that you find every happiness with each other in the future. Please keep a wary eye over James. I'm very concerned about him."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry offered, and he and Draco returned to Draco's flat to Floo Teddy and make further arrangements.

***

Harry scrubbed hard at his skin under the spray of the shower as if to wash away his woes. The image of James' furious face was painted in his mind and the guilt he felt for causing his family so much grief weighed heavily on him.

Draco stepped in behind him. "Mind if I wash your back?"

"Please," Harry said, grateful not to be alone.

"It isn't your fault, Harry. You didn't make yourself this way; it's how you were born. What James said in McGonagall's office were words of grief from a teenager and you really ought not to take them personally."

"But, Draco. It is my fault. If I had been straight with Ginny from the beginning—"

"Harry, you were seventeen years old. You didn't know what you were doing. Stop blaming yourself for the past, and let's deal with the present together. It'll all work out all right; we just have to stay strong."

Harry turned around to hold Draco and bury his face against his shoulder. "You're right, I know. I wish I could just turn off all of these feelings of guilt and move forward, but it's hard for me."

"I know," Draco said, arms wrapped around Harry's back, massaging his tight muscles. "You're getting pruney in here. Let's get out and have a drink by the fire."

"Okay," Harry said dully. He climbed out of the shower to towel off while Draco had a quick wash.

Soon they were seated together on the white leather couch wearing their dressing gowns and sipping brandy before the fire.

"This brandy doesn't have anything else in it, does it?" Harry asked playfully.

"Just an aphrodisiac," Draco answered, teasing back.

"I can believe that," Harry said, tipping the last bit from his snifter into his mouth and then setting it down on the coffee table. He climbed onto Draco's lap, taking his glass and setting it down before turning back around and cupping Draco's pointed face with his hand.

"You are truly stunning, do you know that? Just looking at you takes my breath away."

Draco smiled. "Potter, that is one of the cheesiest things you've ever said to me, but I feel the same about you. Enough talk, kiss me."

Harry leaned forward and brushed their lips together, teasing lightly at Draco's bottom lip with his tongue. Draco took over the kiss, holding onto Harry around his back and flipping him onto the sofa so that he lay on top, snogging Harry senseless.

Harry brought his legs up around Draco's waist and pulled him closer so that their cocks were pressing against each other. "Mmm, want you," Harry mumbled into Draco's mouth.

"Where's your wand?" Draco asked.

Harry gave him a funny look. "On the table."

Draco reached over and grabbed it. He pointed it toward the bedroom crying, " _Accio_ lube, _Accio_ condom."

The jar and condom packet came whizzing into the room, and Draco deftly caught them with seeker reflexes in the same hand that was holding the wand. He held himself up with his other arm. After setting the items down on the table, he recommenced snogging the stuffing out of Harry.

Harry felt so good lying beneath Draco's weight, having him to grind against. He pulled away and looked into Draco's pupil-blown grey eyes. "Draco, why do you insist on wearing a condom? It's just me, isn't it?"

Draco ground down against Harry, eliciting a gasp from him. "I just don't want to get come all over the furniture and besides, it's more hygienic—" He kissed Harry again. "—and it makes me last longer."

Draco's words and the sound of his voice, deep and husky, made Harry grow even harder, and he moaned, kissing the side of Draco's face and nibbling at his ear.

"Wanna do it here on the sofa, then?" he whispered.

Draco looked up and around the room, spotting his black Bugbear rug in front of the fireplace. "No, let's do it on the floor, in front of the fire."

Harry grinned up at him and let Draco guide him to his feet. They shed their dressing gowns, leaving them draped on the sofa, and walked naked to the rug. Draco stopped to grab the lube and the condom before meeting Harry, dropping them onto the floor within easy reach.

Harry laid down upon the furry skin, marvelling in its softness, offering himself up to Draco and feeling sexier than he ever had before. He watched Draco standing above him, stroking himself to full hardness, gazing at Harry, and the lust for that pink, succulent cock consumed him. Harry drew up his knees and spread his legs, making Draco whimper and fall to his knees before Harry's offering.

Draco nuzzled his face against Harry's thigh, making Harry break out into gooseflesh from the rough sensation of Draco's unshaven cheeks. He lifted his hips slightly, wanting that mouth to encase his cock.

"Tell me what you want, Harry," Draco said, holding on to Harry's knees and placing kisses along the insides of his thighs, first one, then the other.

"Ung, I want your mouth," Harry groaned.

"You have my mouth; where do you want it? Tell me."

"Fuck, I want your mouth on my cock, Draco. Suck me," Harry exclaimed.

"That's more like it," Draco said, descending upon Harry's cock and circling the head along the ridge with his tongue.

Harry lost himself in sensation as that writhing muscle worked his cock up and down its shaft until Draco finally took him into his hot, sucking mouth. Harry cried out thrusting his hips, making Draco hold him down with his hands as he began bobbing his head.

Harry looked down and met those grey eyes, so familiar now, but reminding him of his dream from not so long ago. He was going to come from Draco's gaze, but couldn't bring himself to look away. "Draco—gonna—nggh!" Harry shouted, coming down Draco's throat and loving the sensation of Draco swallowing his come and cleaning his cock with his tongue.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Harry," Draco said, voice sounding low and dangerous so that it sent a thrill of pleasure up his spine.

"Yes, yes, I want you inside me," Harry said, turning his head from side to side, relishing the prospect of being filled.

Harry watched Draco as he chuckled, tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling it down over his shaft, stroking himself as Harry gazed at him. Harry closed his eyes, listening as the jar of lube was unstoppered with a small pop and heard Draco slathering his cock with the slippery concoction.

He felt wet fingers circling his opening and relaxed his body, inviting them inside, sighing as he was penetrated at last and then jerking his eyes open as his prostate was found and stimulated. "Now, Draco. Do it now."

Harry felt his bottom lift slightly as he allowed Draco to guide his legs around Draco's waist, and then he gasped as he was suddenly filled with one swift thrust.

His cock began to harden again as he thought of the one inside him, moving slowly in and out in a gentle rocking rhythm. He looked up to meet Draco's eyes once more and saw pure adoration as well as pleasure on Draco's face, and it filled Harry with such a feeling of warmth as he realised Draco was making love to him, rather than just fucking.

He couldn't help but curl his toes when Draco moved past his prostate with every other stroke. He reached down and began to stroke himself in time with Draco's thrusts, causing Draco to quicken his pace until their flesh was slapping together loudly and both were keening.

Suddenly the flames in the fire went green and Luna came spilling out of the fireplace, spinning in a graceful circle, one hand supporting her round belly.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, looking down at the joined couple at her feet.

"Luna, turn around," Harry said, exasperated. He hated the sensation of Draco leaving his body, but it happened and happened quickly. Draco grabbed their dressing gowns, pulled off the condom and tossed it on the table, slipped into his gown and handed Harry his.

Once they were tucked away beneath the fabric, Harry said, "Okay, Luna, you can turn around again."

She turned and her smile faded. "Oh, I was hoping to see the end, but needs must."

"What do you want, Lovegood?" Draco asked, picking up the rest of his brandy and draining it.

Luna sighed and turned to Harry. "You missed your appointment this afternoon. I was checking in to make sure everything was going all right, but I can see that it must be. You look very good together."

Harry huffed and poured himself another snifter of brandy from the decanter. "I'd offer you some if you weren't expecting," Harry said, lifting his glass.

"Oh, that's all right. Sit down and let's talk," she said, taking a seat in Draco's matching armchair and gesturing the men to the sofa.

Harry looked over to Draco and shrugged. They sat down and looked to Luna expectantly.

"Hermione told me about Ginny," Luna explained. "I'm just wondering how you're holding up, Harry, though it appears that you're doing quite well under the circumstances."

"I'm all right," Harry said, taking a sip from his snifter. "A bit shocked though and pissed off. I don't understand how she could do such a selfish thing to her children just to get back at me."

"Grief affects us all differently, Harry," Luna said sagely. "I am glad to hear that she wasn't successful in taking her life, but it is sad that she felt she needed to. How are your children doing; have you told them?"

"We told them this evening at a disciplinary meeting for James. It seems he's been getting into a lot of trouble since I took up with Draco. Lily and Albus seem to have taken the news as well as can be expected, but I'm worried about James. He's sensitive, like his mother and spitefully angry. He blames me for it."

Luna nodded. "You know, you do need to keep a watchful eye on him. As I said, grief affects each person differently, but the way he's exhibiting self-destructive behaviours suggests that he might be a danger to himself or others. If you need a Mind Healer for him, Susan Bones specialises in teenagers."

"Thank you, Luna. I just might look her up. I've got to do _something_ with him before he gets himself expelled from Hogwarts." Harry downed a large gulp of brandy, letting the warmth flood his senses and distract him from the pain of the conversation.

"Well, you two seem to be holding up well enough, so I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'm only a Floo away if you need me though," she said, struggling to her feet, her long blue robes clinging to her belly.

"We'll remember that," Draco offered sarcastically.

Luna gave them a wink and took some of the Floo powder from the penis bowl and tossed it in the fire. She disappeared in a wave of green flames.

Draco picked up Harry's wand and closed the Floo connection. "Why didn't you seal the Floo after talking with Teddy?"

"I didn't even think about it. I had a lot on my mind."

"Oh, well," Draco said with a sigh. "Out of all of your friends, Lovegood's the best of them to keep quiet about what she walked into."

Harry smirked, finishing off his drink and setting down the glass. "Bedroom?" he asked.

Draco growled and tackled him to his back on the sofa again. "Yes, I think the bedroom is where we should keep these activities as long as our kids are growing up." He sat back and pulled Harry up with him, helping him to his feet.

 


	7. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Beta:** [](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[**groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property ofJK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

 

Harry lay curled up in Draco's arms, luxuriating in the satiny feel of Draco's skin against his own and yet feeling extremely guilty for his pleasures. It seemed like everybody else in his life was getting the raw end of the deal and here he was, happier than he'd ever been, experiencing love like he'd never felt before. Ginny had been practically erased from his mind and he was feeling guilt for that as well. He wondered how he could have thought himself in love with someone for nearly twenty years and then in the blink of an eye, forget it all. No wonder the Weasleys hated him. No wonder James hated him.

His eyes began to sting when he remembered the look of loathing on James' face when he'd called him a poof and shouted how he hated him. He wondered what he was going to do about James, especially after, Draco, McGonagall and Luna's warnings about him.

"Draco?" he said quietly, against Draco's chest.

"Mmm?"

"What are we going to do about James?"

Draco stiffened beneath him in a stretch and pulled Harry closer. "We'll take him to see Susan Bones, definitely and it's probably a good idea to put a surveillance charm on him, just in case."

"In case of what?" Harry asked, starting to panic.

"Just in case, Harry. It's what they do for troubled teens at Hogwarts, not that big of a deal."

"Oh, okay," Harry said, relaxing back into the comfort of Draco's embrace. "Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you," Harry said quietly.

Draco gripped him then and brought his face up to meet his own, grey eyes boring down into Harry's, as if he could see straight through him.

Harry rose up to face level as Draco descended on his mouth, taking him in a bruising kiss. When they broke apart, Harry was hard again and when Draco said, "I love you too," he grew even harder.

He pressed himself into Draco's thigh to let Draco know what he was doing to him and Draco smirked. "Is it your turn already?" he asked, a ring of laughter in his voice.

***

When Harry and Draco arrived on the doorstep of 12 Grimmauld Place, the kids had already come by floo. Teddy met them at the door, his hair a bright blue. He gathered Harry into a hug of welcome and then shook hands with Draco and welcomed them into the house.

Victoire was ushering her two older children into the drawing room, several months pregnant and holding a one year old baby on her hip.

"My goodness, Teddy, another one?" Harry observed. Teddy just laughed.

Victoire smiled at him. "It's the Veela blood. Makes contraceptive charms necessary, but we occasionally forget, as you can see," she said nodding at the other two who must have been about two and four years old.

Harry saw Draco blanch and gave him a curious look. "Are you all right?"

Draco shrugged and nodded. "Yes, just peachy. Look at all of the children. It's going to be one noisy holiday."

Albus and Scorpius were playing exploding snap at a corner table in the Drawing room, Lily was playing with the two young ones and James sat brooding in an overstuffed chair by the door.

"All right there, Jamie?" Harry asked.

James just glared at him and then looked away.

Harry tossed his fringe to the side and bit at his bottom lip, not quite sure how to proceed with James.

Draco saved him. "Come on, Harry. Victoire could use some help in the kitchen."

Eventually everything settled down and they were shown to their rooms. Harry and Draco would be sharing Sirius' old room, James would be in Regulus' room, they had the two little ones, Gabrielle and Gerard rooming together, Albus and Scorpius in another room, the baby in with Teddy and Victoire and Lily would be sleeping in the drawing room, which suited her just fine.

After dinner was finished, the Potters and Malfoys packed on their winter cloaks and headed for St. Mungo's to visit Ginny.

***

In the Janus Thickey ward of St. Mungo's they found Ginny practising her autograph on some of Gilderoy Lockhart's photographs. Lockhart was chatting amiably with her and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Mum?" James said, tugging on her arm.

"Oh, hello sweetheart, if you wait just a moment, I'll do an autograph just for you."

Harry held Draco's hand and squeezed it at the sight of what Ginny had become. Lily and Albus sat down next to Lockhart and across from Ginny and chatted with them about whatever was going on in their minds as if they understood that that was what Ginny needed at that point. Scorpius stood behind Albus and just watched the scene unfold and James sat beside his mother, staring at her, disbelief showing in his expression.

"Let's find a Healer," Draco suggested. "Find out what's wrong with her. Normal splinching wouldn't affect her mind like that."

Harry agreed and they located a Healer dressed in lime-green robes with her name stitched onto the front, "Mary."

"Hello, er, Mary. I'm Harry Potter, here to see about my wi-- I mean Miss. Weasley." It felt so strange to call Ginny by her former name, foreign on his tongue, but not so much as in his mind. She had been Mrs. Potter for nearly twenty years after all.

The healer nodded. "Yes, sad case that. Splinched herself after overdosing on her daily potion. It caused some damage, but we're certain that she'll heal a bit more. It's only been a couple of weeks after all."

"Overdosed?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, an antidepressant potion. They really ought not give depressed folk such large supplies of their potions at one time, in case they decide to do themselves in and all, but I'm not a potions Master, so what do I know about the dispensing of potions. Oh dear, I've got to go look after Mr. Longbottom. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Draco stood back as Harry approached Ginny. "Gin," he said, drawing her attention.

"Oh, hello Harry. I didn't think I'd see you today," she said with a bright smile.

"Really, why's that?" Harry asked, trying to keep the conversation light, but his eyes were already stinging.

"Because I thought I'd be dead," she answered and turned back to autographing Lockhart photographs.

The tears spilt down Harry's cheeks. "God, Gin, how could you have-- why didn't you tell me--I'm sorry," he said, turning away and seeking comfort from Draco. Draco gave it to him by standing tall and nodding at him. Harry took comfort in the nod and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. He looked down as he was wiping the tears from his face to see James staring up at him.

"I'm sorry, son," he said, laying a hand on James' shoulder and was surprised when James put his hand on top of Harry's and squeezed it. He let go and turned back to his mother.

Harry returned to Draco. "Did you see that? Do you think he's forgiven me?"

Draco narrowed his eyes in worry. "Don't count on it. He's doing it for her right now."

"But she said, God, she said she expected to be dead the next time she saw me; and with a wide smile on her face."

"Harry, let's gather the kids and we'll talk about it when we get back to Grimmauld Place, all right?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

***

Once back at 12 Grimmauld Place, everybody was subdued. Victoire and Teddy left the unhappy family to their grief in the drawing room while they entertained little Gabrielle, Gerard, and the baby, Genevieve with decorating for Christmas.

Harry and Draco sat in matching high-backed chairs before the fire. Harry listened to his children as they discussed what seeing their mother had been like. His heart ached as he heard them talk.

"It's not so bad, James," Lily was saying. "At least she's still alive and besides she's happy."

"Lily, she's gone wonky. Leave me alone."

"Fine, you don't have to be so rude though, you're not the only one hurting. Didn't you see Daddy break into tears in the hospital?"

"I said leave me alone."

James left the room and Harry could hear his footfalls thumping on the stairs and the door to his room slam.

Albus was whispering with Scorpius in a quiet voice that Harry couldn't quite make out.

He wished he could do _something_ to make everything right again. For the second time in a month he hated magic. There were just some things that even magic couldn't fix. He looked over at Draco to find him surreptitiously stowing his wand up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh.." Draco whispered and mouthed, "surveillance charm," pointing upstairs.

Harry felt as if he'd gone daft. How could he have been so stupid as to think James had forgiven him? If not for Draco, Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to hold up under such circumstances and better understood what his children must be going through.

Victoire and Teddy chased their children around the house trying to get them to settle down for a bedtime story while Lily watched Albus beat Scorpius at Wizard's chess.

Harry remained lost in his own mind until Draco shook his shoulder and informed him that it was past midnight and they were the last ones awake.

"Oh," Harry said. "I didn't even realise--I'm sorry, Draco."

"Sorry for what? For grieving? Don't be. Let's get to bed, it's going to be another long noisy, children filled day tomorrow and those little ones are always awake at the crack of dawn."

Harry got up from his seat and stretched. Draco was already in a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms with his dressing gown thrown over the top. He looked edible. Harry followed him up the stairs but stopped off at the loo while Draco continued up the landing to their bedroom.

On his way back, Harry thought he heard Albus crying and stopped by the room he was sharing with Scorpius and peeked in through the crack the door made. What he saw shocked him.

His thirteen year old son was naked in bed with his best friend and they were snogging each other senseless and giving mutual hand-jobs.

Harry stumbled backwards, unable to quite take in what he'd just witnessed, when the surveillance charm went off and he felt his wrist go white hot.

He quickly regained his senses and headed down the hall, forcing his way through James' flimsy wards and found him tied by the neck to the headboard of the bed with _Incarcerous_ ropes wrapped round his neck, face purple and blotchy, eyes bulging.

Harry quickly pulled his wand and cried, " _Finite_ ". He caught James up in his arms, tears pouring from his eyes. "Why, Jamie? Why did you do this to yourself?" He rocked his son back and forth crying over him while his colour slowly returned to normal.

Thick red welts covered James' neck and Harry's heart was breaking, he wanted to kill Ginny for what she'd done to their family; wanted to rip her head off and hit it with a beater's bat through a Quidditch goal hoop, yet at the same time a sense of a deep pit in his stomach reminded him of his own actions that had led up to this scene.

He continued to rock his son, smoothing his black hair and remembering days past when he'd held James like this after nightmares, when he'd held him as an infant, the last time James had allowed Harry to hug him in public on that first trip to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Tears of grief and tears of hate continued to paint his cheeks as he rocked, spilling down his face and chin and landing on James' passed out face.

He looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway, a look of alarm gracing his features.

"Get Teddy," Harry instructed. "He's a St. Mungo's Healer and he'll know what to do." Draco Disapparated with a pop and quickly returned with Teddy in tow, Apparating into the room.

Teddy had his Healer's bag with him and instructed Harry to lay James down on the bed. "What happened?" he asked, examining the flaming welts that graced James' neck.

"Suicide attempt with _Incarcerous_ ," Harry stammered, still unbelieving that this was happening to his family.

Teddy pulled out some dittany and applied it to the angry welts, causing them to shrink and disappear. "It shouldn't leave any scarring and his colour is returning to normal, still, I don't think he should be left alone, he needs a Mind Healer, Harry."

"I know, I know," Harry said, pulling at his hair. "We're going to contact Susan Bones, first thing in the morning. I'll get Albus to stay with him tonight."

Harry felt his face flush at the memory of Albus wrapped up with Scorpius. "Teddy, if he's all right for tonight, can I speak with Draco alone for a bit?"

"Of course, but first I want to administer a pain and throat potion so his vocal cords will not be affected." he said, pulling out a couple of phials from his bag and tipping them into James' mouth. He left shortly after.

"What's this about, Harry? You went all red when you mentioned Albus. Is something wrong?"

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. Draco came up beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. "What's going on, Harry? Talk to me."

Harry looked up into Draco's cool grey eyes, sure that he must look a fright, but the way Draco gazed at him with such concern chased away his fears and gave him courage.

"Right before the surveillance charm alerted me to James, I thought Albus might be having a nightmare because of his cries coming from his room, so I peeked through the crack in the door and it seems that he and Scorpius are more than just friends. They were naked and snogging, giving each other mutual hand-jobs and it startled me more than you can imagine. I was going to put a stop to it, but the charm went off and I found James. Draco, our family is seriously fucked up. Albus and Scorpius are only thirteen."

At this news Draco paled and rushed for the door. "I'll put a stop to it right now," he said, exiting in a hurry.

Harry followed once he was sure that James was sleeping. He confiscated James' wand and put it in his pocket.

At the door of the boys' room Harry could hear Draco's hissing, scathing reprimands.

Harry stepped into the room to find the boys huddled together under the blanket on Albus' bed, trying to hide their nudity.

"Scorpius, Albus," Draco commanded. "We will turn around, but I want you both in your pyjamas immediately and on opposite sides of the room. We have some serious talking to do."

Draco grabbed Harry by the arm and turned him around, fuming.

Harry hadn't seen Draco so angry since his school days. He suddenly felt sorry for what Scorpius was going to go through, but decided that first they needed to discuss James' state.

"Let me tell them about James first," he whispered under his breath.

Draco deflated slightly and answered with a nod.

"Are you decent?" Draco demanded.

"Yes," said Scorpius.

Harry and Draco turned around. The boys were dressed in pyjamas, guilty, embarrassed looks gracing their faces.

"First off," Harry began. "Albus, you're going to be spending the rest of the holidays rooming with James."

Albus tried to protest, but Harry held up his hand, demanding silence.

"James tried to kill himself tonight and he can't be trusted to be left alone, do you understand?" he said, eyes stinging once more. He hated having to do this part of parenting, but was determined to do it right. "We'll talk more about the two of you tomorrow, privately."

"Except you, Scorpius," Draco said, barely concealing his fury.

Scorpius hung his head and nodded against his chest.

"Come on, Albus. Let's get you settled in with James," Harry said, wanting very much to hear what Draco was going to say to Scorpius.

He hurried Albus along and put a sticking charm on the door to keep it open and re-initiated the surveillance charm on James. "You sleep on the other side of the bed, young man. I want to know if anything happens to your brother tonight, understand?"

Albus nodded and climbed into the large bed beside his brother. "Dad, I'm sorry," he began, but Harry stopped him.

"I don't want to hear it right now. My main concern tonight is your brother. Goodnight," he said, extinguishing the lamps with a flick of his wand.

He hurried back to Scorpius' room and stood just out of sight, along the wall, eavesdropping. He startled when he caught the words 'pregnancy' and 'protective charms,' wondering what the hell Draco was talking about. He stood silent, straining his ears to hear what was being said.

"We are part Veela, and very fertile," Draco was saying. "Has there been any penetration between the two of you?" he demanded.

"No, of course not," Scorpius said, voice sounding unsure. "But he's a guy, I don't understand why I need to know protection charms."

"Veela can get men pregnant," Draco said. "Are you telling me the truth about the penetration? I will dose you with Veritaserum, don't think I won't."

"Yeah," Scorpius answered. "But only once and I was the one on the bottom. Dad, I love Albus."

"You are thirteen, Scorpius. According to the Power of Three, you and Albus are brothers by law if not by blood. It's wrong for you to be together. I don't want this happening again, but I realise that I don't have control over your actions when you are away from home. If you do this again, be sure to cast protective spells and procure some Muggle condoms. The spells aren't always effective. I still can't believe I have to have this talk with you already. I should have done it the day you left for Hogwarts the first time."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I can't promise you it won't happen again."

Draco sighed dramatically. "I know, there's just something about those Potter men that's irresistible. Still, try to wait until you're a couple of years older."

"How old were you when you first had sex?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

Draco answered sure and certain. "I was--young, it was about a year after Harry defeated a basilisk and I knew I didn't have a chance with him."

"Really?" Scorpius asked. "I thought he hated you in school, why would you think you had a chance?"

"I fancied him the moment I met him, back in Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was so skinny and scruffy looking, but I'd never seen such an open expression on anybody's face before. He turned me down when I offered him my friendship so I became a total thorn in his side to get him to pay attention to me. That was hell, but it's over now and I have him. I really love Harry, Scorpius, I want you to know that. It's hurting him like mad to have both of his sons getting into so much trouble. I don't want you adding to their difficulties."

"All right," Scorpius said, resigned.

"Get into bed and I'll tuck you in," Draco said, warmth returning to his voice.

"Dad, I don't need to be tucked in," Scorpius said indignantly.

"Yes, but _I_ need to tuck you in.

"Fine,"

"Goodnight, son," Draco said softly, putting out the light.

Harry stood outside the door, arms folded and a look of disbelief on his face.

"I heard what you said."

"Potter, it's rude to eavesdrop," Draco said, heading up the landing toward their room.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth when I asked you about the condoms?" Harry demanded, on his heels.

Draco sighed and stopped halfway up the staircase, causing Harry to bump into his bum with his face. Harry grinned.

"I was embarrassed all right? I'll tell you all about it when we get to our room."

"Fine," Harry said, pushing away the days troubles in favour of talking to Draco, of being with him, of finally breaking through another barrier between them.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Beta:** [](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[**groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once they were back in Sirius' old room, Harry shed his clothes and climbed into bed, patting the other side for Draco to get in.

They lay facing each other. "Have you ever got a man pregnant before?" Harry asked, curious.

Draco groaned and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Once. It was my first real boyfriend. He was a Muggle and I didn't realise that contraceptive charms weren't enough. He started getting violently ill, coughing up blood and swelling up. I took him to St. Mungo's where they diagnosed him as pregnant and he--he died. Muggle men aren't able to carry children; they don't have the magic to adapt their bodies. I felt so guilty I swore off sex for a couple of years until I discovered condoms. I've used them ever since."

"Why did you marry a woman if you knew you were gay?" Harry prodded.

Draco turned back over onto his side. "It was an arranged marriage at my parents' bidding. I was up front with her from the beginning and it only took one go for us to produce an heir. I almost died having to have sex with her. Women are just too squishy and they smell too sweet. I prefer the musk of a man, but nobody smells or tastes like you, Harry."

Harry grinned. "That's very nice of you to say," Harry said. "Tell me the truth though, why all the secrecy about the Veela potency? I would have understood."

"I was embarrassed, Harry. All my life I've been raised to pride myself on being pure-blood and to cover the family secret about our creature blood. I didn't want to put you off."

"Draco, you could never put me off. I don't know if these feelings I have for you are from my heart or from the bond, but I don't care anymore. I've never been so happy as I am when I'm with you."

"Merlin, Harry. You sound like a woman." Draco said, reaching over and pinching one of Harry's nipples. It sent shivers down Harry's spine and his cock began to fill.

"I don't care," he said. "It's the truth and I want you to know it." Harry squirmed, trying to will his erection away. There were more questions he wanted answers to.

"Which one of your parents had the Veela blood?" he asked.

Draco sighed, "My father, but don't ever tell him that I told you that."

"Why don't you have more siblings then? Victoire has Veela blood and is already on her fourth baby."

"My mother has a poor constitution. She spent a good deal of time pregnant, but always ended up miscarrying. I was their miracle baby and then I think they started using contraceptive charms. I don't know if she ever miscarried again after I was born. I just know that she takes blood-replenishing potion daily."

Harry felt fatigue from the long day creeping up on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push out the memories of the day from his mind, but to little avail.

"Draco? What the hell are we going to do about Al and Scorpius? It's not like we can keep them apart with them sharing a dorm at Hogwarts. Do we tell McGonagall about it?"

Draco sighed. "There's little to do about it, Harry. If they want to do it, they'll find a way, no matter what rules we lay down. They're teenagers. I'm going to give Scorpius a box of condoms for Christmas, see how red he turns." Draco laughed.

"I'm also thinking about the Weasleys. They want the kids for Boxing Day, but I'm not so sure it's such a good idea with James being how he is."

"Harry," Draco said, purring. "Shut your brain down for a bit and come over here."

"You can't possibly be horny after today," Harry said, mockingly.

"I'm always horny when I'm in bed with you."

Harry felt his erection return full mast once again and this time arched his back, relishing the feel of it. He scooted next to Draco, pressing himself against his thigh and whispered softly in his ear, "Very well, but I get to top."

Draco laughed.

***

The next morning a sense of gloom hung over the air in the kitchen during breakfast. James was seated next to Albus and Scorpius and all three of them were subdued; as well they should be, Harry thought. Lily was sitting beside the two highchairs at the end of the table with the four year old, Gabrielle, seated beside her on the table bench. Victoire was seated on the other side of her children as Lily attempted to feed the one year old, Genevieve, some strained carrots. Teddy was seated beside Harry and Draco across the table from the boys.

"How are you feeling this morning, James?" Teddy asked amiably.

"Fine," James said, not bothering to touch his food. He stared at his plate.

"Al, Scorpius? Did you have a restful night?" Teddy asked, apparently trying to get some morning conversation going.

"Fine," they said together, then shared a look and a small smile before returning to their breakfasts.

"Well, Harry. Your brood seem a bit down. How're you two holding up?"

"Painfully, Teddy. I'm so sorry we've brought so much trouble on you during the Christmas season, but thank you so much for giving us room in your house."

"Not at all," Teddy said, waving Harry's concerns away. "We're all family and family does need to stay together through hard times as well as good ones."

Harry laughed. "Teddy Remus Lupin, when did you get to be so wise?"

"Speaking of family," James interrupted, finally looking up from his plate. "I want to spend the rest of the Hols with the Weasleys at the Burrow."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know you'd like that, son, but after last night, I'm afraid it's out of the question. After breakfast I'm going to put in a call to Susan Bones. She specialises in teenage Mind Healing. I want you to have a talk with her."

"But, Dad," James whined.

"No buts, Jamie. Eat your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," James said angrily.

"Fine then, starve," Harry said, exasperated. "But you will remain at the table until the rest of us are through."

"What's going on?" Lily called from the other end of the table. "You all look like you've been hit with dungbombs or something."

"We're just having a bit of the problem with disciplining the boys, Lil. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.

Lily stuck out her tongue at Albus. "You're in trouble," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Lily, I said enough," Harry nearly growled. He stood up. "Thank you so much for breakfast, Victoire. James and I are going to borrow your floo now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Harry," Victoire said with a smile. "After all, it is your house, we appreciate you letting us live here."

Harry looked at her confusedly. He turned to Teddy. "Didn't I sign over the deed?"

Teddy turned red and shook his head, "But it's no big deal."

"It most certainly is, I'll have my solicitors fix that first thing tomorrow. Now, I have a little something to talk about with James. Jamie, come on." he called.

James reluctantly rose from his seat at the table and followed Harry into the drawing room.

Harry shut the french doors behind them. "Sit there," Harry said, pointing at the sofa.

James sat.

Harry poured some floo powder into the fire and got down on his knees, sticking his head into the flames.

He hated the sensation of his head turning in circles more than the sensation of Apparition. Luckily Susan was available and Harry was able to pull his head out of the fireplace without getting too many pins and needles in his legs.

Shortly after, Susan came spinning out of the fireplace, and dusted off her yellow robes.

"So, James," she said with a large smile on her face. "Let's talk, Harry--out."

"But--" Harry protested.

"He's not going to tell me anything with you in the room. What is said in this room, stays in this room, so out you go."

Harry shook his head sadly and opened the doors, exiting and shutting them behind him. He pulled a flesh-coloured string out of his pocket and fed it under the door. He walked a short way down the hall and stopped in the shadows, listening in.

"James, you can trust me when I say that everything you tell me in this room will stay in this room; just between the two of us. Do you have anything that you'd like to start by telling me, or should I just ask you questions? It's up to you."

"I--I don't think I should be alive. I was a mistake," James said, voice quivering.

"What do you mean by that, James? Who told you that you were a mistake?" Susan asked, concerned.

"The Power of Three--My Dad was meant to end up with Malfoy, not Mum, so we were, all of us, mistakes," James began to cry quietly. Harry could hear his nose grow stuffy and felt as if his heart was dropping into his stomach. He had no idea James was thinking these things and it made him feel like a horrible father.

"But, James. Your father made a choice. He chose to marry your mum, regardless of his reasons, you and your siblings are precious to him. Harry told me he didn't even know about the Power of Three bond, but he said he'd make the same choice if it meant having you in his life."

James sniffled. "He-He did? When?"

"He told me all about it when he came to get me just now. It was the the most important thing he wanted to make sure we talked about today."

Harry hadn't said anything to Susan beyond the fact that he was bound to Draco by the Power of Three and that James had tried to commit suicide, but he was grateful to her for taking the words that he wanted James to hear and giving them to him.

"James, do you still feel like you are a mistake?" Susan pressed.

"Yes. I'm not like Al or Lily who always seem to have their shit together. I never know where I'm going in life or if life's even worth it. It seems like they know something I don't or were just born with something I wasn't. It's not fair; I was born first, but they get to be the happy ones."

"What about your mother?" Susan asked. "Did her suicide attempt give you the idea to try it as well?"

"How do you know about that?" James demanded angrily.

"Luna told me what had happened. She's the one that referred your father to me. So did it? How do you feel when you think about what your mother tried to do?"

James began to cry in earnest. "It's like, It's like she didn't care about us. I mean, so Dad got wrapped up in this old bond thing that he couldn't help, even though it grosses me out, and she wasn't there for us. Like she just gave up and wanted out. Like she didn't care that we needed her, you know? I didn't, don't actually, feel wanted right now. I feel like I'm just in the way and it's getting to be just too much to take."

"Tell me, James. Do you feel suicidal now? I mean if you had the choice right now to be dead or alive, which would you choose?"

"I'd rather be dead," James answered without pause. Harry felt the prickle of tears building up in his eyes. It hurt him so much to hear his little boy in so much pain. What a lousy father he'd had to have been. A tear rolled down his cheek, just as a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked solemnly.

"Shh..." Harry said, gesturing to the flesh coloured string. "I'm listening."

"Harry, you know that's supposed to be private," said Draco, taking away the extendable ear and stowing it in his robe pocket. Let's go to the parlour and wait together for them to be finished, all right?"

"The children are in there," Harry said, whining. "I don't want to cry around the kids."

"All right, let's go up to our room then," Draco suggested, pulling Harry into an embrace and bending over slightly to kiss him on the cheek, licking his tear track.

In their bedroom Harry began to rant. "He said he'd rather be dead than alive, Draco; that he doesn't feel wanted. How is that supposed to make me feel? God; having James was one of the best days of my life and watching him grow up; it's all been so wonderful and now this has to happen."

"Harry, all teenagers are prone to bouts of depression, I know I was suicidal in school. It's part of the reason I made so many lousy choices. Sixth year I'd have rather been dead than have had to go through it."

Draco was seated on the edge of the bed, wearing blue robes that made his grey eyes shine brighter.

Harry sat next to him, in his baggy blue jeans and his ragged red jumper, his favourite. He felt perfect sitting beside Draco; complete. Draco put his hand on one of Harry's knees and squeezed. "It's going to be all right, Harry. You'll see. James will come around."

"It's Ginny, God Damn-it. She's always tried to take the easy way out of our problems, she'd say we need to talk, but when the time came, she'd clam up and let me do all the talking; then this bond happens and what does she do? She fucking tries to kill herself. No thought to how it'll make the kids or her family feel, just trying to get back at me and you know what? She's succeeded. I feel guiltier than ever for being truly happy for myself for once in my life."

"Shh.. Harry. Don't get hysterical. Let's concentrate on James right now," Draco said, attempting to get Harry's unruly black hair to lie flat, but failing.

There was a knock at the door. Draco got up to answer it, as Harry was wiping his red-rimmed eyes and trying to clean his glasses on his jumper, but just smudging them worse. It was Teddy.

"Susan says her visit is up, but she'd like to talk to Harry right away, in private."

"Thanks, Teddy," Draco said. "We'll be right down."

"All right, I'll just be in the parlour with the kids if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"C'mon, Harry. You heard the man. Susan would like to talk to you."

Harry slowly got to his feet and crossed the room to the door and to Draco. He squeezed Draco's hand. "Love you," he said.

Draco smirked and leaned in for a quick kiss. "You too, now get your arse downstairs and do your fatherly duty."

Harry got to the bottom of the stairs where Susan had talked Teddy into sitting with James for some hot chocolate in the kitchen while she talked with Harry in the drawing room. Draco followed shortly after.

"Oh, Malfoy, I mean, Draco. You're welcome to join us, seeing as how you're responsible for James now as well."

Draco looked to Harry, who nodded vigorously. If there was one thing he wanted, it was Draco by his side while he heard what Susan was going to say to him.

They shuffled in to the drawing room and shut the door. Harry and Draco took seats on the worn red sofa and Susan sat in one of the high-backed chairs.

"Harry--and Draco, James is at a very difficult stage right now. He isn't safe and I suggest that he be taken to St. Mungo's for evaluation and perhaps a mind potion."

"When you say he's not safe, what exactly do you mean?' Draco asked.

Harry was so relieved not to have had to ask the question himself. He sat and waited for her response.

"He's still suicidal. Everything we talked about is confidential, but when it comes down to the harm of self or others, I have a responsibility to report to the parents. I'm sorry to have to break the news to you, but as you described what he did last night, you can hardly be surprised."

"Yeah," Harry said. "I listened in a bit. He really does think he was a mistake, doesn't he?"

Susan looked at Harry, affronted, then rolled her eyes. "You always were getting into trouble, doing things you oughtn't, being in places you had no business being. Yes, you're right about that. It'll take some work on your part to make him feel better about himself and his place in this world, but I think his mother's downfall is what really brought this all to a head. He needs help."

"All right, Susan. We'll get him to St. Mungo's straight away, but there's something else I want to speak with you about," Harry said, growing pink in the face.

"What is it?"

Draco cleared his throat and answered. "It's about our sons, Albus and Scorpius; they're sleeping together and they're thirteen years old. Can you possibly talk to them?"

Susan looked utterly shocked, but then her expression changed as if a realisation had dawned upon her.

"What is it?" Harry demanded, seeing the shift.

"It might be the bond. How long was it before you two sealed it?"

"Nineteen years, maybe twenty, why?" Harry asked.

"I'm just wondering if the fact that you took so long in sealing it, that it may have caused it to have passed on to your sons. They're the same age, right?"

"Yes," Draco said. "By about a month, I think, right, Harry?"

"Yeah. Damn this bond. Still, can you speak with them anyway about the dangers of teenage sex?" Harry asked.

"By all means. Let's make the appointment for after the hols, but before school starts up again, and I don't know what dangers you mean for me to warn them about, Harry. It's not like they can get pregnant or anything."

"I'm part Veela," Draco said suddenly. "There actually is the possibility. But I'd like it if you could address the matter of incest with them. Legally they are brothers."

Susan shrugged. "That's up to you to do as parents, Draco. I'll talk with them about it, but ultimately it's going to be your problem."

"Thanks, Susan." Harry said, giving her a hug. "You're the best, we'll work on it, but really appreciate your help."

"Sure thing, Harry. Now get James off, before he does something stupid. I can floo myself out."

"Right--ready, Draco?"

"Uh--sure."

They opened the door to the drawing room and walked to the kitchen to find James, bound to a chair by Teddy.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, scared.

"He was going to put his head in the oven. I had to do _something_."

"Christ, this is one hell of a holiday," Draco said under his breath so that only Harry could hear.

 


	9. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Beta:** [](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[**groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)[ ****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

 

The Healers at St. Mungo's suggested that Harry leave James overnight, so they could do some tests on him and a mind examination. Harry agreed and signed the necessary paperwork, and he and Draco stepped out of the visitors' door, looking at the washed out shop with the ugly mannequin in the window. Harry shook his head. Even after living in the Wizarding world as long as he had, he still had trouble getting used to the way it was hidden from Muggles.

"So, we have an afternoon to ourselves," said Draco. "Wanna get some ice cream?"

Harry grinned. Fortescue's was back in business, having been taken over by the nephew of Florean, and Harry still hadn't tried all of their flavours, a dream he'd had since first walking into the shop. "Yeah, let's," he agreed.

They walked together, hands in Muggle wool coat pockets, trying to keep their hands warm while their faces were bitten by the sharpness of the wind. They made it to the Leaky Cauldron, drawing the attention of every patron in the place.

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter was something that was not seen every day. Harry pushed Draco along, whispering for him to just ignore it, and they made it to the passage to Diagon Alley safely.

Draco pushed Harry up against the wall before he could tap the bricks and kissed him roughly, shoving a thigh between Harry's legs, causing him to moan into Draco's mouth. Finally, Harry pushed him off. "What are you doing?" he asked, smiling, cheeks rosy from the cold and the snog.

"You looked like you could use a snog and I happened to have an extra, so—"

"Oh, you—" Harry started, but Draco was already tapping the sequence of bricks to open the archway to the Alley.

Everywhere they went, people stared and Harry could hear their voices. "Isn't that Harry Potter? What's he doing with that horrible Malfoy, do you suppose they're friends?"

It was driving Harry mad and the sheer volume of the Christmas shoppers was driving him even more mad. "Draco, let's forego the ice cream."

Draco gave him a pout.

"Look, I want to go to Gringotts. Something went wrong when I handed over Grimmauld Place to Teddy and Victoire, I thought I'd signed the deed over, but apparently it's not been done. We can get ice cream after, yeah?"

"Fine," Draco said with a huff, but he still smiled and Harry grinned as he watched the pink on Draco's cheeks against his pale skin shine and the puff of his breath against the cold of the air. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him right there, but there were just too many people watching and he knew that Draco knew what he was thinking, by that long arched, pale eyebrow.

Harry forced himself to look away and to concentrate on getting to Gringotts as soon as he was able. He had to explain the Power of Three bond three times to three different goblins before they'd let Draco have his own key to the Potter vaults. They rode the cart down narrow paths on rickety rails until finally coming to a stop. Draco handed over his key for the goblin to test, and it worked.

Inside Harry's vault was everything he had been left by his mother and father, by Sirius, and also Dumbledore had left him a few things more to add to his collection. Different trinkets that Harry swore someday to figure out. It was in this vault that he kept his property deeds. He found the one to Grimmauld Place signed by Teddy but missing his own signature. Gods—he could be daft at times.

He took the scroll of the deed and tucked it into an inner coat pocket and then withdrew a sack of Galleons. He had the goblin close up the vault and return the key to Draco.

Once they were back in the cart, Harry seated between the vee of Draco's legs, this time going even lower down into the older families' vaults. Draco leaned in and asked Harry, next to his ear, so he'd be able to hear over the screeching of steel on steel, "Why did you give me a key?"

Harry looked up at him and grinned. "I want you to know that what's mine is yours." He turned back around, still grinning. They visited Draco's vault and he had another vault set up for Astoria's use.

***

Afterwards, they did make it to Fortescue's and found a small table for two by the window. They were sharing a strawberry and chocolate sundae. Draco stuck his long spoon into the deep glass to fish out a gooey strawberry and fed it to Harry across the table, causing Harry to break out into laughter as the patrons of the shop goggled at them.

Well, the Power of Three bond was going to have to come out some time. The public may as well get used to seeing them together before they found out why, Harry thought.

After the sundae, they decided to do some Christmas shopping as neither had done any yet and Christmas was only three days away. Draco spent an inordinate amount of time in Twilfitt and Tattings, claiming he needed to dress four growing teenagers, and to his standards, as Harry obviously had no sense in fashion.

"But I thought you loved me?" Harry teased.

"I do, but your wardrobe is atrocious and as it's Christmas, needs to be updated. Just sit there," he said, pointing at a chair by the window. "I'll be done in a tick."

A tick for Draco was a lifetime for Harry. He did however find a set of lovely royal-blue robes that would bring out Draco's eyes just right, and he surreptitiously paid for them and arranged for them to be sent on by owl to 12 Grimmauld Place. Finally Draco was finished, having purchased half the store by Harry's estimation and was just finishing giving his owl delivery instructions, when a flash went off and a puff of smoke and Harry could just make out a man running along the pavement, pushing people out of the way.

He shrugged. Looks like the press found a way to photograph me. I've been hiding out for the past ten years, but they always manage," Harry said, yawning.

"Draco, it's nearly dark out, hurry up."

"All right, all right." Draco finished paying off the clerk and grabbed Harry by the elbow and guided him out of the shop.

They walked, strides matching, up the walk as the shops were closing up and fewer people were out on the street. "I could use a cup of tea," Harry observed. "I'm so cold."

"Well, there's either Madam Puddifoot's or the Leaky Cauldron, I vote for the second, because i'd like to warm up with a shot of Ogden's old and perhaps get a bottle of Elderberry wine while we're there."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said, thinking about how good drunkenness would feel. He'd spent his time in the chair at the clothier's thinking of all the terrible things James must be going through at that moment. He wanted to forget, at least until it was time to pick him up in the morning.

They stamped their feet when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, trying to get their feet to warm up in their boots. "Why didn't I think of using a warming charm while we were outside, Harry?" Draco asked, pulling up a bar stool. Harry took the one beside him so their knees were touching.

"Dunno," Harry answered signalling Tom for two firewhiskies. "Perhaps it's my bad Muggle habits rubbing off on you."

Harry laid money down on the bar and asked Tom to keep the whisky flowing for a while.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Potter."

"And for my friend, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry added, just in case Tom was going to be thick about it.

"Of course, Sir. Pleased to have your business, as always."

Draco nodded regally and turned his full attention back to Harry.

Harry could feel himself being studied by those cool grey eyes and it sent a thrill down his spine. He felt the whisky doing its work of warming him, and Draco's knee against his own was really starting to turn him on. "I wish they had this stuff at _the Den_ , Harry said, giving Draco a sidelong glance.

Draco continued to stare as he drank the rest of his glass down. "Do you want to go, Harry?"

"Where?" Harry asked. "I'm not ready to go home."

"No, _the Den_ , it's just up the street a bit."

"Yeah," Harry agreed enthusiastically and waved at Tom, signalling that they were finished. As they were putting their heavy Muggle coats back on Harry could feel all eyes on him again and was suddenly embarrassed. He'd said _the Den_ out loud, and who knows how many of the customers had heard him and understood it was a gay bar they were off to. He decided to take one last shot of Firewhisky and let it help him not care. He laid down a Galleon and told Tom to keep the tip.

Outside Draco pulled Harry into a half hug as they walked, supposedly to keep him warm. Nearby, Draco surreptitiously looked around and Harry watched him. "What?" Harry asked.

"Do you see any Muggles?" Draco asked, his voice low.

Harry looked around and couldn't see any. "No," he said and then yelped as he felt his clothing transfigured into something tight and constrictive. He looked over at Draco, who was closing his Muggle coat over a tight leather vest made up of laces, covering his bare torso and a pair of leather trousers which laced up the front.

"What did you dress _me_ in?" Harry asked, aghast.

Draco chuckled and said, "You'll see."

They walked the rest of the block to the entrance and Harry felt as if he was wearing a second skin, his trousers were so tight. They felt velvety and good on the inside though, and he knew it must be magic that made them easy for him to move in.

They entered _the Den_ to find strobing lights and sweating men grinding up against each other beneath. Harry could barely breathe when Draco removed his coat. He looked stunning, like he'd fit right in with the male dancer who was dancing in a cage, being ogled and stroked through the bars by wayward eyes and hands bearing cash.

Harry started to remove his own coat, but Draco stopped him. "Uh-uh, for my eyes only."

Harry gave him a face and took it off anyway. "Shut it, you. Look how you're dressed."

"Harry, they're all going to want you and I want them to know you're mine."

"Well, you'd better put a leash on me then, 'cause I'm not playing that."

"A leash, yes, next time a collar and a leash will finish your ensemble."

Harry looked down to see what he was wearing. Leather trousers to match Draco's, and in place of Draco's vest, he wore a black netted shirt with holes in several areas, tight against his skin and showing of his chest and abdominals quite well.

"You clean up real well, Potter," Draco said with a grin, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him in for a close and bruising kiss. He pulled Harry even closer and bumped into his growing erection. "I want to take you to one of the back rooms, where we can be loud and dirty."

"All right," Harry said, giving Draco a quick kiss back. "Drink first?"

"No, I want you sober-ish, let's go."

Harry watched Draco walk over to a man wearing a frock coat with tight purple trousers, shirtless, in a top hat. He handed the man some Muggle money and a key was given in return.

Harry hurried to join him and they headed down a dingy dark hallway in which blow jobs were being given left, right and centre. Draco led him past all of that until they reached the end. He pulled out the key, fitted it to the lock and opened the door to a room, the likes of which Harry had never dreamt.

 


	10. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Beta** [](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[**groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)  
**Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

 

The walls, floor and ceiling were all mirrors. Every way Harry looked reflected back a dozen Harrys and Dracos. Fitted into the mirrored wall on the right hand side were adjustable wrist and ankle cuffs, in fur-lined leather. The only piece of furniture in the room was a large table that could be raised or lowered by the lever on the room's central wooden support beam.

Hanging from hooks on the beam were whips, chains, and an assortment of items that Harry couldn't fathom to name.

Hanging from the ceiling on the far end of the room (which wasn't that far, being on the small side, but the mirrors made it look much larger) were four long chains with hooks on the ends. Harry didn't even want to think about what they were used for. In the corner was a large dispenser of condoms and lubrication sachets, dildos, butt plugs and assorted tablets.

"Draco, what are we doing in here?" he asked, nervous and trembling, wishing he'd had another shot of Firewhisky before leaving the Leaky.

"What do you think?" Draco asked, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him up close. "We're here to fuck. But you get to decide where. Against the wall? On the table? Suspended from the ceiling?"

"How is that even possible?" Harry exclaimed, though the prospect excited him.

"Well for us it's easy, we're Wizards, but for the Muggles, you'd be surprised at how inventive they can be."

Harry looked around, eyeing everything nervously. Draco saw him and went over to the dispenser, put in some Muggle money and came back with a condom, a couple sachets of lube and a tablet.

"What's that?" Harry asked, looking at the tablet warily.

"It's Ecstasy and we're going to share it. Don't worry, it doesn't affect us the same way it does the Muggles. It'll just loosen us up and make everything feel a bit more exaggerated, if you know what I mean."

"Drugs, Draco? I can't use drugs, James is getting out of hospital in the morning and I need to have my wits about me. I only wanted to come here so we could kiss and not draw a crowd while we had drinks together."

Harry felt the back of his trousers being unlaced and Draco kissed up the inside of his neck, "We can do that after. Please Harry, let me fuck you, let me love you."

Harry huffed and allowed Draco to unlace the back of his trousers. Then he was taken in a kiss in which a mint flavour passed between them, melting on their twining tongues, and Harry felt alive as if every nerve in his body had been shocked into sensation and it felt good.

"Loosen up, Harry. We have two hours of bliss to share, now where would you like to do it first?"

Draco had worked his hand into Harry's now backless trousers and was fingering his hole with feather-light touches that sent tingles running throughout his body.

"Fuck, feels so good," Harry mumbled, laying his face into the crook of Draco's neck and marvelling at how good kissing felt.

Draco spanked his hole with the pad of a finger sending a jolt through Harry. "Oh, let's do it up against the wall." Harry felt Draco smirk against his cheek.

He looked down and watched in the mirrored floor as Draco unlaced the front of his trousers with a whispered spell. He set his wand down on the table afterwards. Harry couldn't remember when Draco had fetched his wand from his coat, but didn't care because he was watching Draco's thick pink member rise upside down in the reflection and his bollocks pop out of the straining leather, first one side, than the other. Harry looked at the reality and the reflection, unable to decide which one he fancied staring at more.

"Suck me, Harry—get me wet," Draco commanded and as if spellbound, Harry dropped to his knees, feeling the breeze of air against his bare arse and licked a stripe up Draco's already dripping shaft.

Draco was leaning back against the table and Harry could see from stolen glances that he was watching the proceedings in the mirror on the floor. Harry still had yet to give a blow job, but everything felt so much right then and anything for Draco would be good for him. He licked Draco's cock as if it were a delightful lolly, relishing in the smoothness of his skin and the bulging of his thick veins. He swirled his tongue around the head and Draco let out a sound like, "Meep," causing Harry to chuckle against his sensitive skin. Draco threw his head back and Harry knew he was watching from above now and it felt brilliant to be so wanted as to be seen from all angles.

He took the head of Draco's cock into his mouth and gave an experimental suck, causing Draco's knees to buckle slightly and Harry helped to hold him up against the table edge with his hands on his hips and his cock in his mouth. He practised running his tongue up and down, feeling his salivary glands open up, wetting Draco thoroughly. He returned to the head to lick at the slit and sweep the pre-come out with the tip of his tongue, eliciting sighs and moans of approval and Draco's hand was in his hair, guiding his head gently, pulling slightly, but never too hard.

Harry's scalp was all nerves and the gentle hair play was almost enough to make him come in his trousers. "Draco," he said, pulling back. "I'm going to come if you keep playing with my hair."

Draco grinned down at him, his irises barely visible with the drug-induced euphoria.

"That's all right, Harry. Come back up here and let's let that cock of yours out to play too."

Harry got to his feet, knees burning, but the pleasure of the trousers on his skin and the mesh on his chest was overwhelming any pain. He felt Draco remove his glasses and heard them being set down on the table. Then his trousers were being unlaced and it felt brilliant to finally free his poor cock which had been trapped against his thigh for far too long. Draco pulled it out, followed by his balls, thick and heavy and being worked by nimble fingers.

Harry held onto Draco's shoulders for support, clasping them with his hands as if he'd never let go, the sensation was too much. He felt his cock harden further and pre-ejaculate sat on the tip until he felt Draco swipe it off with a finger and watched him slip the finger in his mouth.

"Harry, let me cuff you to the wall," Draco said in a low and dangerous voice; a voice Harry couldn't resist.

"Mhm," he mumbled and found himself being led backwards to the wall where Draco then forced him to turn towards the mirror and brought his left wrist up to fasten the furry leather cuff around. Harry felt dirty and naughty for being in such a place and gazed at his own reflection as Draco cuffed his right hand, so he was standing with his hands raised on either side of his head and pinned to the wall.

He was falling into the black tunnels ringed with green in the mirror until he realised his ankles had been cuffed also and now he was attached to the wall with only the legs of his trousers in place and Draco was on his knees behind him, probing at his backside with his nose.

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Smelling you, Harry. You smell exquisite."

Harry felt Draco's tongue now, tracing his hole, sending electrical tingles up and down his torso. His nipples were painfully hard. Then Draco's tongue breached Harry, causing him to cry out Draco's name. He felt himself being stretched open and it gave a lot easier than ever. Soon he was grinding his arse back against Draco's face until he was sure Draco must be suffocating, but showed no signs of stopping.

Harry watched himself writhe in the mirror; his cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs, bollocks bouncing against Draco's chin and the feeling was so freeing and amazing, he didn't want it to stop.

But he was suddenly empty, his cock was weeping and he felt like crying to get the sensation back. "Draco, fuck me, please?" he begged.

He heard Draco chuckle and knew Draco must be studying his reflection in the mirror. Harry hated the fact that he was so nearsighted and vowed to have his eyes done, so if they did this again, he'd be able to fully enjoy it.

Soon, wet fingers were probing him open and easily three or four were slipping in and out. Harry met them with each thrust, trying desperately to take them in even deeper. "God—I want you to tear me in two. Get your cock in me, Draco Malfoy!"

The fingers left his body and he heard the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and then felt the sheathed head of Draco's cock teasing his entrance in circles and up and down his crack, everywhere but in.

Harry groaned in frustration; the sensations of the teasing alone were making his cock leak and he knew he could come untouched just thinking about what Draco was doing behind him. Finally he felt the head of Draco's cock enter him and was so relieved at the slight burn it made him ache for more.

"More, please, more," Harry begged.

Draco was standing behind him holding onto his cock and teasing Harry's hole with it, entering an inch and then pulling back to just the head, then entering a bit more and doing the same; it was driving Harry crazy.

Harry pushed back against one of Draco's shallow thrusts and was rewarded with a deep sharp one that nearly lifted him to his toes. Draco held onto Harry's hips and lifted him up and down on his cock as if he weighed nothing, but damn if Harry didn't feel full. He thought he'd taken Draco in further than ever in this position and was immensely proud of himself for being able to do it.

Draco was bent over at the back, resting his head against the back of Harry's shoulder, slippery with sweat and pumping into Harry hard and fast, so Harry could feel each breath, hot on his skin.

Harry so wanted to touch himself, but being attached to the wall couldn't do it. He thrust his hips forward towards the mirror, hoping to find some friction to grind against, but Draco held his hips and wouldn't let him.

"Draco, touch me!" Harry cried out, shouted to the room, loud even in his own ears.

Draco complied, reaching one hand around to stroke Harry in time with his thrusting.

"Oh, fuck, Harry. I'm gonna—" Draco left off, growling as he came, then panting into Harry's ear, still stroking his cock and giving small thrusts with his spent cock.

Harry felt his orgasm build in his belly, felt his swinging bollocks tighten and came with a shout, splashing ropes of white onto the mirrored wall.

Draco pulled out and left Harry hanging. Harry heard him cry out, "Oh, shit," just as he felt wetness seeping down his thighs.

"Draco? Draco, it's okay. Will you let me down?"

"Fucking cheap condoms, fuck. Harry, I'm so, so sorry." Draco's voice sounded like he was near tears.

"Yeah, I got that. I forgive you. Now let me down and I'll tell you what we're gonna do."

Harry heard Draco pick up his wand and walk over toward Harry. He felt himself being supported by strong muscular arms and legs and heard a whispered _Relashio_. The clamps sprang open and feeling rushed back into Harry's arms and wrists. Draco turned him around so they were nose to nose and had tears in his eyes.

"Hey," Harry said. "I said it's okay. I love you. We'll make it work."

"Harry, you're not thinking straight. What if you are pregnant? Do you really _want_ to be a pregnant man?"

"Well, if it means making a baby with you, I wouldn't mind it." Harry kissed Draco softly on the lips, prodding at his bottom lip lightly with his tongue. Draco opened his mouth to Harry's insistent tongue and they began a dance, cocks dangling, come stained, arms wound around each other and tongues tangling.

Harry felt himself being pushed up against the wall again as Draco overpowered him with his snogging. Harry was secretly thrilled at the prospect of making a baby with Draco, but didn't quite know how to put it without sounding like a woman. So he said nothing, just returned Draco's kiss and welcomed him into his heart.

***

On the walk back to Grimmauld Place, restored to their former Muggle wear, Harry slipped his arm into Draco's, so they were joined at the elbows.

"We are going to have to talk about this, Harry," Draco kept saying.

"I know and I'm telling you either way it's okay with me."

"But I don't think you quite understand the repercussions, Harry. I mean it's one thing for a woman, but for a man and for that man to be you. What's the Wizarding world going to think?"

Harry stopped walking and turned Draco to look him in the eye. "I have never given a damn about what the world, Wizarding or Muggle, thinks about me. If we're on, then I'm going to put my all into it, Draco. I don't do things by halves."

"Harry, you know I love you, right?"

"I should hope so," Harry said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I took you there tonight. I put you in danger."

"Draco, I had a blast. I want to get my eyesight fixed so we can do it again, only so this time, I can see better."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, as they walked up the steps to number 12.

"I'm absolutely serious. Come on. Let's see what lies ahead this evening."

Draco groaned, but followed Harry inside.

 


	11. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

 

Once the door was opened, Teddy waved a paper in their faces. Harry caught it.

"Have fun shopping?" Teddy asked, a wide grin gracing his face and his hair a bright yellow. "And here we thought you were with poor James the whole time at the hospital."

Harry unrolled the paper to find a special edition of _the Prophet_ featuring _The Saviour of the Wizarding world and his pet Death Eater?_

"What the fuck is this?" Harry cried, looking down from the headline to a moving photograph in colour of himself and Draco snogging heavily in the path between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Harry quickly scanned the article. Apparently they'd been overheard at Gringotts explaining the Power of Three and now were the talk of the town. The fact they'd been seen buying clothing, eating ice-cream and having drinks together was seen as a scandal by some and a romance come true by others.

Harry couldn't stomach it, he handed the paper to Draco and asked Teddy, "Where're the boys?"

"Oh, they've been up in their room for a while. I think they're playing chess. I did tell them to keep it down because the wee ones are in bed."

"I think I'll just check on them, Draco?"

Draco was seething as he read the article. "Draco, let's go check on our _sons_ , they've been alone for an hour."

That seemed to shake Draco out of his angry stupor. "Right," he said and they trooped up the stairs as quietly as possible.

"Mmmm, Al. I want to fuck you so bad, it hurts."

Harry could hear Albus giggle. "We'll just have to wait until we get back to Hogwarts and then we'll work on it."

There were noises of snogging and Draco pushed the door open, letting it bang against the wall. "You'll also need to work on your silencing charms. Scorpius, have you had the talk with Albus about why it's dangerous to have sex with you yet?" he said with a hiss.

Harry stood behind Draco looking in disapprovingly. "Er--" Scorpius was saying.

"Why don't the two of you have a little chat, all right? Be down in fifteen minutes, we want a talk with you."

Draco turned, pushed past Harry and left the room. Harry was just turning around when he heard Albus ask, "What did he _mean_ by dangerous?"

Harry sighed, still in disbelief at how his youngest son was already sexually active.

Victoire and Teddy were snuggling on the sofa in the parlour, watching the Muggle telly that Harry had brought to Grimmauld a few years back. Teddy was rubbing his hands over her swollen belly.

Harry rubbed his hands over his own belly and wondered what it must feel like to have a baby moving around inside. Draco was brooding in the corner, still reading the special edition prophet.

A few minutes later, footfalls, loud and stomping came thundering down the stairs and Albus ran out the front door without a coat and slammed it behind him. He was shortly followed by Scorpius. "Al, come on, please talk to me," he was saying as he descended the stairs. Draco caught him by the arm and took away his wand.

"We're, going to have another _chat_."

Harry opened the door to find Albus shivering on the stoop. He fetched his coat and a warm cloack and stepped out to sit beside his crying son.

"Dad, I'm scared," Albus said tremouring.

"What do you have to be scared of?" Harry asked, hoping to hell he wasn't going to hear the answer he knew he was going to hear.

"What if I'm pregnant? I'm a bloke, this shouldn't happen. It's not natural."

"Hey, hey... who says it's not natural. For Veela males it's very natural and you just happened to fall for a part-Veela, just like I did. But Scorpius' Veela blood is more diluted than Draco's is."

Albus gave Harry a funny look. "Whatever, I still say it's not natural. But what if I am, Dad? I'll be a freak."

"Al, you won't be a freak. Nobody in this family is a freak. I hate the word freak. Let's stop using it, yeah?"

Albus started crying harder. "Why didn't he tell me? How could he not care enough to tell me."

"Now wait," Harry said, a bit confused. "I thought you guys had only had sex the one time and you were on top?"

"No, that was Scorpius telling lies. We take turns and I forget how many times it's been."

"Oh fuck," Harry said aloud.

"Now you're with me," said Albus.

"Well, I can tell you now, that Scorpius didn't even know he was part-Veela until we caught you two the other night. That was the first time Draco talked with him about it."

"Well, why didn't he tell me afterwards then? It's like he was leading me on, lying to me like he lies to everybody else."

"I don't think he's going to be telling many more lies, son."

"What makes you say that?"

"Draco's confiscated his wand and I think I saw him grab our bottle of truthwhisky, so he's going to get all of the answers he wants with veriteserum."

Albus shivered. "Why do you have truthwhisky? I've never heard of it."

Harry cracked a smile and rubbed Albus' shoulder with one of his hands.

"Draco and I like to try to be honest with each other, but like all humans, we're prone to lie sometimes, so we have a game we play where we drink Ogden's Old spiked with Veriteserum and then ask and answer whatever questions pop into our heads until we get tired and fall asleep."

"That sounds nice. Sounds grown-up. I really am still just a kid aren't I?" Albus asked, his voice meek.

"Yeah, son. You're barely a teenager, but by your age I'd prevented Voldemort from getting to the Philosopher's stone, defeated a basilisk and about a hundred dementors with one patronus, so I know what it's like to grow up kinda fast. You have the choice though, to slow things down. But it's your choice, I won't make it for you, I just want you to be fully informed of all the repercussions of what you're doing may have."

Albus looked up at Harry, "What are repercussions?"

Harry smiled down at him. "See what I mean, you've got so much learning left to do. They're consequences. For example, as you've found out tonight, with Scorpius you could get pregnant as long as he tops, so it might be safer to be the top until you two are old enough and responsible enough to have a baby. Then there's the fact that you're brothers now--"

"But we're not blood brothers, I don't see why that matters."

"It does, son. In the eyes of society it matters. I won't judge you for it though, I could never not love you, no matter what choice you make, understand?"

Albus threw himself into Harry's arms in a big hug, crying again. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to make trouble for you, but Merlin, what if--what if--"

"We'll have Teddy check, yeah? He's a healer and he's discreet. He won't tell anybody. If you are, we'll discuss options, if not, then you and Scorpius need to have a severe discussion about your relationship. We've already made an appointment for the two of you with Susan Bones, for after Christmas."

"Oh, shit. Scorpius is going to hate that, but, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give us some of that truthwhisky for the appointment? I don't want him lying to me or to her."

Harry smirked. "I think Draco will agree to that."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"How's James?"

Harry sighed. "Your brother's going through his own tough time right now and will need all of our support if he's able to come home tomorrow. We don't want him ending up like your Mum."

Albus shivered again. "No. I wouldn't wish that on anybody. I still don't know why she did it though. Didn't she realise how bad it would hurt us?"

"Al, I don't think she was thinking straight, she has depression and it looks like your brother has it too. If it's not handled properly by a trained Mind Healer than bad things can happen. Sometimes I'm so mad at her for doing what she did and at other times, all I feel is guilt, for having lived a lie for so many years. I feel like I drove her to it, but you have to remember. I'm not the one that overdosed her or splinched her, she did that herself."

"I know," Albus said quietly. "Let's go talk to Uncle Teddy. I want to find out how bad off I am."

Harry stood up and helped Albus to his feet as well. "Yeah, I'd like to know that myself. Come on, let's go back inside."

***

Albus lay on the sofa in the drawing room with his shirt pulled up while Teddy held his wand out before him, mumbling an incantation over his stomach. Draco wrote it down on a pad of parchment and stuck it in his pocket. It didn't escape Harry's notice though and Harry gave him a wink, causing Draco to flush.

A blue light erupted from the wand and lingered over Albus' gut, then disappeared. "No baby," Teddy announced and Harry let out the breath he'd been holding.

Albus smiled brightly, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why are you crying if you're smiling so big?" Harry asked.

Albus wiped his face on his pyjama sleeves, "Just relieved, Dad. That's all."

"I will want to do it again in a week, Albus. You're not in the clear just yet."

"What?" four voices asked all at once.

Teddy cleared his throat, "I don't specialise in pregnancy, except with Victoire, of course, so I'm not sure how fast a male pregnancy would show up."

"Can you show us what a positive result looks like?" Draco asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Victoire? Is that all right with you?"

She smiled and took Albus' place on the sofa. Teddy repeated the incantation and a bright pink glow shown over her belly with a see through baby on the inside.

"That's what our next little girl looks like right now. We were hoping for a boy, but it can''t be helped." Teddy shrugged. "So a positive result shows up in pink and shows you what the baby looks like in its current state. A new pregnancy would probably just come out with a pink to red glow, because the embryo will be too small to see."

Scorpius sat scowling in a chair before the fire. Albus went over to talk to him. Harry strained his ears trying to listen in.

"Scorp, aren't you glad it's negative?"

"Yes, don't talk to me right now."

"Why shouldn't I talk to you?"

"I'm still under the influence of Veriteserum and I can't be responsible for what I might say."

Scorpius slapped his hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Scorpius, do you love me like you say you do?"

"Yes," Scorpius answered, looking a bit shocked by his own answer.

"Then why didn't you tell me about this pregnancy potential when you found out about it?"

Scorpius thought a minute and answered. "Because I thought it was a lie, I mean how could a bloke really get pregnant, but then it was because I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?" Albus pressed him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me anymore now that I know I'm part creature."

"But Scorpius?"

"What?" he asked, growing irritated.

"I still do." Albus said and walked away and Harry had never felt more proud of his son than at that moment. Standing up for what he believed in, no matter what others might think about it.

***

Harry lay on his back on their bed after Albus and Scorpius had been put to bed in their separate rooms, sticking charms on the doors and surveillance charms surreptitiously placed.

Draco held his wand over Harry's abdomen and repeated the incantation and wand movements that Teddy had used. A blue light emanated above Harry's belly and then disappeared. "Negative," Harry said. "That's good," though he was a bit disappointed.

"Then why do you look like someone's just died?" Draco asked, crawling into bed behind Harry wearing only his black silk pyjama bottoms.

"I'm just tired, I guess," Harry answered. He listened to Draco rustling on his side of the bed and then the sound of a stopper being pulled made him turn around.

"Truthwhisky time," Draco said, taking a large swig. "You have to do it now, Harry, I'm already under it's influence."

Harry took a long draught and put the stopper back in the bottle and set it on his bedside table.

Draco went first. "Why were you disappointed that the test was negative? You realise that for females it can't be detected as early as three weeks and we're just talking one night. I'm going to have to test you every day until we're sure."

"Draco, I _want_ to have a baby with you. I don't care if it's now or later, but I know that if it's possible, than it's what I want. A baby, with half of you in him and half of me.What do you think, Draco?"

"I think it's brilliant," Draco said throwing himself at Harry and snogging him sideways.

"You want to do it then?" Harry asked, hope present in his voice.

"What, right now, so early into the relationship? I mean yes I want to, but are you thinking things through?"

"Under the influence of truthwhisky, I swear that I want to have your baby, Draco and I want to spend tonight trying."

"Boy, you _do_ sound like a woman when you take Veriteserum," Draco said, laughing.

"Shut up and kiss me."


	12. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

Harry lay awake, staring up at the dark ceiling and listening to Draco's rhythmic breathing. Had they just done something totally stupid, he wondered? What with everything that was already falling apart in his family, how would the additional burden of being a pregnant Harry Potter help matters? He threw his arm up over his eyes and squinted them shut.

Albus had stated that he thought of the idea of a pregnant man as freakish, and Harry didn't want his son thinking him a freak. James already was giving him enough grief for being gay. And what would the Weasleys think of him then? They already blamed him for Ginny and he felt they had good reason to, but this would be the first Christmas spent without them since he was eleven years old. He needed to talk with Molly about James, but didn't know how she would take the news. Would she blame him for that too?

He rolled over to watch Draco as he slept. Harry had really worn him out that evening, insisting on sex in every position he could think of to improve their chances, even though Draco insisted it was unnecessary. Harry wondered how the Veela male pregnancy worked. It's not as if Harry's sperm would be able to come into contact with Draco's up his arse, but he supposed it must be something to do with absorption or something.

"What is it?" Draco groaned sleepily. "You've been awake all night, haven't you?"

"I've just been thinking," Harry said quietly. "You don't think we've just made a horrible mistake, do you?"

Draco opened his eyes and blinked a few times then turned to face Harry, wearing an exasperated expression. "Harry, it's too late for regrets, what's done is done and you said you wanted it under Veritaserum. I wouldn't have gone through with it if I didn't think you wanted to."

"I do _want_ to," Harry insisted. "I'm just thinking about how it's going to change our lives. Our family is already fucked up enough. How could we think about bringing another baby into such an environment?"

"Harry, it'll all work out, you'll see. And by the time the baby comes, the kids will have had time to get used to the idea." Draco reached over and stroked Harry's face in a tender caress. "You are so sexy, do you know that?"

Harry smiled at him. "You're trying to change the subject."

"Damn straight, I'm tired of hearing you whine. No, I'm not, seriously. I want you to tell me your fears; I want to put your mind at ease."

"I'm worried about a lot of things right now, but what if James doesn't get better?" Harry's eyes began to fill. "I don't know if I could take it if I lost him." He let his tears spill over.

Harry let Draco fold him in his arms and comfort him. He couldn't help but inhale the sweet citrus smell that Draco exuded, mixed with the smell of exertion. It calmed him and he began to breath deeply, slowly drifting to sleep.

***

James returned the following morning with Teddy and a regimen of potions to take for the healing after having been exposed to extensive Legilimens-therapy. Harry gently guided his dazed form to the parlour and sat him down on the sofa, taking a seat beside him.

"All right there, Jamie?" he asked, concern etching his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Dad. Can I just be left alone for awhile, to watch the fire?"

Harry pulled James into a sideways hug and kissed the top of his head. "I don't want you to be alone, Jamie. I'll get Albus and Scorpius to come in and keep you company."

"No, not them," James said, with a bit of hysteria.

"Lily then?" Harry asked, confused, but willing to honour James' request.

"Yeah. I'd like to see Lily. Maybe she could read a book to me or something," he said, in a flat voice.

Harry felt his heart burn for the pain James must be going through. He'd never seen his little spit fire so docile and out-of-it.

"I'll go and fetch her, you wait right here."

He Disapparated and soon was followed down the stairs by Lily, holding a copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard._

As Harry left the parlour, he knew that James would be in no condition to visit the Weasleys for Boxing Day. He'd have to let Molly know, and he hated the feeling of guilt that swam through him when he thought of speaking with her.

He went to the kitchen and took down some floo powder and threw it in the fire, calling out, "the Burrow." Then he stuck his head in the flames and invited Molly to come to Grimmauld and talk.

She stepped out of the fireplace moments later and dusted the soot off her frumpy dress. She'd grown shorter since the days when Harry was a boy and seemed a bit more fragile. Harry was surprised when he found himself embraced in a tight hug.

"Harry, dear. It's good to see you. Where's Teddy and Victoire?"

Harry pulled himself back and scratched at the unruly tufts of black hair on his head. "I heard Teddy say they were going to take the kids out Christmas shopping and then through a Muggle neighbourhood to look at Christmas lights after that. So it's just the six of us right now. Molly, I need to talk with you about James," he said, suddenly serious.

"What's the matter with James?" she asked, concerned.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll put on a pot of tea," Harry offered.

Molly took a seat at the end of one of the long table's benches.

Harry bustled about the kitchen getting the pot ready to boil, glad for something to do with his hands while he talked.

"You see, after we visited Gin at St. Mungo's James tried to kill himself and almost succeeded."

"Dear Lord," Molly exclaimed, clapping a hand to her mouth. "Is he all right, is he going to be all right?"

"I hope so," Harry said, putting the pot on to boil. "I caught him in time and Teddy healed him, but he's just returned from having his mind examined at St. Mungo's overnight and isn't doing so well. I just don't think it's a good idea for him to attend Boxing Day at the Burrow this year."

"Of, course, dear. I understand. I just can't believe it though. It makes me so mad that Ginny could have done something like this to her children. And poor James, following her example. It just makes my heart sick. How are you holding up, Harry?"

Harry was immensely surprised at the direction the conversation was going. He was readying his defence for her blame, but instead she was being understanding, at least as far as the children were concerned.

"I'm doing all right, I have Draco to help keep my spirits up. How are you doing knowing about us and the reason for the failure of my marriage to Gin?"

Harry set out the cups and plates and poured the water into the teapot, setting it down on the table. Molly waited for the tea to steep a bit before answering.

"Well, I must admit I was very upset when it first happened. But Hermione's been coming around and educating me about the particulars of the Power of Three bond and I see now that there was no way around it. If you had waited much longer you would have died and then not only would Ginny be without a husband, but your children without a father."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, stunned. "What do you mean I could have died?"

"Well, haven't the two of you researched your bond? Honestly Harry, for a man that saved the Wizarding world you can be thick at times. Hermione said that if the bond isn't completed within twenty years, both members will drop dead from heart failure. It's like their hearts can't be complete without the other. You were just under the line."

"I didn't even know I had the bond until a couple of months ago," Harry cursed. "Why am I always the last to know about my destinies? There had better not be any more surprises in my life, I don't think I can take it."

"I must say, I thought you were aware of all of this. Hermione said she got the book from Draco."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, but Draco hadn't had time to read it through. We got caught up in other things with the kids and such. I would love to invite you to come to Boxing Day over here though. I know that Teddy and Victoire would love to see you again."

Molly smiled, "You're so sweet, Harry. Yes, I'd like that. I'll only be able to pop round for a bit though; we're having the whole family at the Burrow this year for Christmas and it's likely to be crazy. So, you and Draco are getting on well then? I saw the special edition of _the Prophet_. You appear to be in your honeymoon stage still, taking such risks in public, honestly."

"Yes, well it's hard to go through the honeymoon stage with four teenagers to look after. It's nice to get out alone. We honestly didn't know there was anybody in the alley when that photo was taken, but the public was going to find out sooner or later. I'm just glad it's over and done. I've put up howler wards around the house, so we haven't been bothered with the post. Actually, I haven't even had the time to look at the post this past week. It's been a nightmare."

"May I see the children?" Molly asked, setting down her cup.

Harry started for a moment, thinking. "Of course you may. Jamie and Lily are in the parlour and I'd better go and find Albus and Scorpius myself."

Molly rose and went to talk with James and Lily. They both appeared very happy to see her, at least from Harry's perspective.

Harry ran into Draco, coming from the drawing room, his nose in a potions book. "Ah, Draco, you startled me."

Draco looked up as if he'd just realised he'd been bumped into. "Oh, sorry about that, Harry. I'm just preparing to brew some more Veritaserum and wanted to research any way of diluting it so it doesn't cause a headache when given on its own."

"Draco, where are Albus and Scorpius?"

"Well I assumed they were in the parlour, I heard voices coming from there."

"Fuck, let's go and check upstairs. Molly Weasley is here and wants to see them."

Draco shrugged. "If it were us, Harry, with spells on our bedrooms, we'd be fucking in the loo, don't you think?"

"Yes," Harry said, thumping his head against Draco's shoulder. "Do you want to fetch them or shall I? Or should we do it together?"

"Together, I think," Draco answered with a wry smile. "Maybe we'll catch them in the act."

"Draco, please, I don't want to think about my son having sex."

"Oh, all right, but we might, so prepare yourself."

Harry and Draco trudged up the stairs, making as much noise as possible to warn the boys they were coming. There didn't seem to be much of a point to trying to keep them from messing around together, not after the pregnancy scare and the confession of love under Veritaserum.

Harry rapped on the bathroom door. "I'm in here," Scorpius' voice came.

"Yes, and I know Albus is in there with you. Get decent. Molly Weasley has come for a visit and would like to see you boys. So please, play brothers for her."

"All right, Dad," Albus called through as well.

Draco stood against the wall, book to his chest and snickering. "Oh, hush it, you," Harry said.

"Why don't you make me?" Draco taunted.

Harry strode over to him and claimed his mouth in a sweet kiss that soon turned into a frotting match against the wall.

"Ahem," Scorpius said from behind.

Harry had totally lost himself in Draco, he'd forgotten the boys. He cleared his throat. "Down in the parlour, off with you," he said, as sternly as he could manage.

***

Once Molly had left, giving everybody hugs and kisses including Scorpius and Draco, the kids retired to the drawing room and Harry and Draco shut the doors to the parlour and collapsed on the sofa together.

"Well, that went a lot different than I had imagined it would," Harry said, snuggling up into Draco's side and sliding a hand down the inside of his thigh.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked, his voice rising softly.

"Hmm?" Harry said, sliding his palm up to Draco's groin and massaging it through his dark green robes until he felt the hardness build beneath his hand.

Draco arched slightly on the sofa, pressing into Harry's touch. "Don't tell me you're horny again? We came four times yesterday," Draco groaned.

"That was then, this is now," Harry said, kissing up the side of Draco's neck, finding his earlobe and nibbling on it. "Want you," he whispered.

Draco groaned and allowed himself to be pushed onto his back while Harry straddled his legs on the sofa, leaning down to grind against him and to plant more kisses all over his face.

Draco stopped him, capturing Harry's mouth with his own and moving them together in a perfect dance of lips and tongues.

"Er--Dad," James said from the doorway.

Harry turned his face to meet the blue eyes of his eldest. "Give me half a tick, Jamie. I'll be right there."

"Right," James said, closing the door.

Harry got up and adjusted his jumper and was glad to be wearing baggy jeans. Draco moaned.

"Why do you always get me all worked up when we can be interrupted?"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, leaning down to give Draco one last, lingering kiss. "Later?"

"Definitely, hurry up. Go talk with your son."


	13. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

Harry met James in the kitchen, where he was just taking the kettle off the stove and pouring himself some tea.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said.

"Not at all, you have permission to interrupt me anytime, day or night."

"Dad, could you keep your sex life in your room? I have to sit on that sofa now, knowing what you were doing on it," James said, seriously.

"Er--yeah, sorry about that. What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked, face flushed.

James set a cup of tea down before Harry and poured another for himself. Harry took a seat on one side of the table and James sat on the opposite bench facing him. He looked down into his cup and said, "I'm sorry I tried to kill myself."

Harry was startled; he'd been so wrapped up in Draco and his own libido the fact of James' plight had totally left his mind. He shook his head in an attempt to regain control of his thoughts.

"You really gave me a scare there, Jamie. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"Yeah," James said, stirring sugar into his tea. "You said so earlier. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. I should've let you know that I wasn't in my right mind, haven't been all year. I didn't know how to tell you. I--I thought I was going mental and it scared me. Seeing Mum like that, I don't know, just really set me off, you know?"

"I can imagine," Harry said, reigning in his anger at Ginny.

"I just can't understand how she could abandon us. How she thought she could just go away and leave us alone with you and Draco, no offence," James amended.

"I don't know how she could have done it either, James. But I want you to know that having you was one of the best things I've ever done in my entire life. Having you means more to me than ridding the world of Voldemort ever did."

"Why do you have to be gay, Dad?" James asked, setting down his spoon finally. "Why was it Malfoy that you saved three times? Why couldn't it have been Mum?"

"James, I did save your mum once, I'm sure we've told you about that. But I was born gay and it was drilled into me by the Muggles who raised me that I was a freak for having magic, and if they had known I was gay I would've suffered twice as bad. I hate being called a freak. I tried to hide it, I buried it deep down inside and didn't have time to really even think much of it in school and then I was confused, because I loved your mum, but now I realise that what I felt for her was more like the love one has for a sibling. I never knew what love really felt like until I met up with Draco again." He looked thoughtful.

"It's funny how it all worked out though. There really is a fine line between love and hate. Draco fancied me all through school but was a total prick to get my attention, and I thought I hated him. My dad acted the same way toward my mum, only in a less harsh sense, and they ended up getting together too. Guess with the war and everything it just took Draco and me a lot longer to come to our senses. Molly told me today that by the Power of Three, if we hadn't hooked up, we would've died."

"Oh," James said. "I didn't realise all that. I just hate to see our family torn apart. I feel torn enough as it is, and it's like the last thing that was stable just fell apart right under my feet. I couldn't do anything about anything and it just made me feel powerless. That's why I was getting into so much trouble at school. I could control stuff when I was breaking rules, because I was doing it on purpose."

"How is school for you, James? We never got a letter from you. Is there anybody that you're interested in? Anybody you hate?" Harry laughed.

James scowled. "No, I've been inside my head too much to look at girls, but they follow me around like Nifflers. Son of the Golden Boy and all that."

Harry looked startled. "Is that really what they're calling you? I'm sorry you have to go through that. I had to put up with being 'the Boy Who Lived' and 'the Chosen One' and now it's 'Saviour of the Wizarding world'. I didn't realise it had trickled down to you three."

"Not so much Al and Lily, they're lucky enough to be in houses that don't care about that sort of thing, but Gryffindors can be really full of themselves, you know?"

"So, no interest in girls then?" Harry teased.

"Shut it, you," James said, grinning. "No interest in boys either. Unlike Al and Scorpius," he said conspiratorially.

"Draco and I know all about Al and Scorpius, so don't think of tattling, James. Or giving them a hard time about it. We've got an appointment lined up for them and you, with Susan after Christmas, to see what can be done, if anything. They really like each other and the more Draco and I try to discourage it, the more it pushes them together. But, I want to talk about you, and these discipline issues you've been having. How does it feel to be kicked off the Quidditch team? I was banned from it once too. It felt terrible."

"Really? Yeah, Quidditch is like the only other thing I had going for me. I forgot that was taken away."

"Do you promise to make an effort with your schoolwork the rest of the year and to try to stay off McGonagall's radar?"

"What's a radar?" James asked, confused.

"Muggle thing, I mean, do you promise not to get on her bad side any more this year? 'Cause if you succeed, I'll buy you a new racing broom for Quidditch next year."

Harry wanted more than anything to get James excited about something in life, to give him something to work towards, no matter how mundane, just to give him a reason to live.

"Yeah," James said, excitedly. "I'll study really hard, and I'll even try to get Peeves to behave himself too."

"I'd leave Peeves alone if I were you," Harry said. "He's one tricky poltergeist."

"Please," James said. "I can handle him."

"If you say so, Jamie, get off with you then and try to have some fun. I still don't want you alone, so go and spend time with Lily or something. Draco and I are going to go--Christmas shopping," Harry lied quickly.

James rolled his eyes as if he could see right through Harry's lie. "All right. I promise to stay with Lily and to behave myself."

"And take your potion," Harry reminded him.

"Dad, it makes my head all foggy."

"James, you've just had major Legilimency performed on you. Take your potion. Draco and I should be back at around nine or so, Teddy and the crew should be back before us, all right?"

"Yeah sure," James said, clearing his plate and cup and taking them over to the sink. "I'll be hanging out in the drawing room with Lily. Have fun _shopping_."

Harry felt his face colour, but as soon as James was gone, he ran to the parlour to find Draco in the same position he'd left him in, flat on his back on the sofa, only this time he was reading the boring potions text.

"What?" Draco asked, when Harry hurried up to him excitedly.

"We have until nine o' clock or so. I propose we go to your flat and spend the day fucking, then we can order the rest of our gifts by catalogue and have them owled to us tomorrow. What do you say?"

Harry reached down to fondle Draco's bits beneath his robe, but Draco caught his arm. "You're really horny, aren't you?"

"Draco, I want you so bad that I'll explode in my trousers just thinking about you."

Draco grinned at him. "Gimme a minute to change into some Muggle wear and then we'll go."

"Can I watch you change?" Harry asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No," Draco said. "You need to learn some self control. Stay here and wait for me, I'll be down in a bit."

"Fine," Harry huffed, sitting down on the sofa. He was going to go back to the cock flat and was totally excited by the prospect. Maybe he'd actually take the time to look at some of Draco's decorations. He was reminded, though, of the fact that they needed to build their dream-house before school finished and reminded himself to remind Draco to get to work on his designs.

***

Once they arrived at Draco's posh flat, Harry was about ready to tear Draco's clothes off him and fuck him right there, wherever 'there' happened to be.

"Hold onto your pants there, Potter," Draco said, pushing Harry back so that he was leaning against the arm of the white leather sofa in the middle of the living area. Draco stood between his legs, noses just apart. "We need to finish that Christmas shopping first. Didn't you say you wanted to do it by owl order in catalogues?"

Harry groaned as he felt Draco's teasing hardness pressed up against his own. "Yes, but, I want to shag you senseless first. Besides, I forgot to bring the catalogues."

Draco smirked. "So, now you're resorting to lies to get me into bed. Whatever has got into you?"

"You have," Harry said, trying hard to kiss Draco, but Draco kept moving his head away.

"Draco, I want you so bad," Harry said, grinding his hips against Draco's, eliciting a moan.

"Stop trying to seduce me, Potter. You've already succeeded, I'm just thinking that Christmas is days away and we haven't bought presents for our friends."

"Draco, do you see anybody from the old days any more?"

"Of course," Draco said, circling his hips against Harry. "I'm still friends with Blaise and Pansy, they married, you know?"

"I didn't. Look, you have a whole bookshop at your disposal, why not give our friends books?"

Harry was grasping at straws at this point, he wanted sex and he wanted it now.

"I never thought of that." Draco said. "I haven't opened the shop for a couple of months now, I'm sure the shipments have piled up."

"Who lets them in when you're away?" Harry asked, forcing kisses down Draco's neck.

Draco was giving in to Harry's ministrations, "My house-elf, Nimbly."

With a crack, Nimbly appeared, wearing a tea towel as an apron. "Master called?" the elf squeaked.

"Yes, will you fetch me the last batch of my Veritaserum and place it on the dining table, then make yourself scarce for a while?"

"Nimbly lives to serve Master. Nimbly will do it," and with that, the elf was gone with another loud crack.

Harry grabbed Draco's bum and pulled him in close. "Can we please fuck now?" he pleaded, "then we can look through the bookshop. I want you more than once and we only have about seven hours before we should be getting back."

"Let's take it to the bedroom," Draco whispered. "We really ought to get in the habit."

"All right," Harry said, already half-way there, pulling his jumper off and dropping it on the floor. He bounded into Draco's room and stripped off his jeans and pants and pulled off the tight black tee he'd been wearing. By the time Draco entered the room, Harry was entirely nude and stroking his straining erection, pre-come leaking from the tip almost like a fountain.

"Merlin, Harry. You are a bit excited aren't you?"

Harry rushed over to Draco and began to pull his grey cashmere tank top over his head. "I want you so bad. I want you inside me. I want to feel your come spill down my legs, knowing that you filled me as full as possible."

Draco growled and pushed Harry backwards until they reached the bed, Harry fell back on top of it and Draco slowly began to undo his shirt, exposing inch after creamy inch of his firm, pale skin.

Harry took in the sight and it dazzled him. He watched Draco undress, in awe of the gorgeous body being revealed; a sight he would never tire of seeing. Harry scooted back on the bed so his bum rested on the edge and his legs dangled off. He stroked his erection from its nest of black curls and waited to be touched. Then Draco was there, between his legs, lifting them to encircle his waist. He had a tube of lube in hand and Harry watched, unabashed, as Draco slicked his cock with it and tossed the tube aside.

He toyed with Harry's hole with the head of his cock; teasing it up and down his crack and circling his entrance, before finally entering with one quick thrust, all the way to the hilt.

Harry bit back the cry of pain and shock and allowed his muscles to relax to welcome the intrusion.

Draco panted above him, resting his arms on either side of Harry's hips on the bed. "Is this what you want, Harry?"

"Oh, God yes," Harry declared. "You feel so fucking good inside me, please move."

Draco began to thrust, slow at first but then quickening as Harry bore down to meet each thrust with mewls and keening cries.

Harry had never quite felt so open during sex before, it was freeing and brilliant. He pulled at Draco's arms, reaching for him, so much wanting to be connected in every way.

Draco thrust deep into Harry, then acquiesced to his need and raised himself above Harry's body, so they were lying chest to sweaty chest and face to face. "Merlin, Harry. Do you even know how good you feel around my cock?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Harry commanded in a whisper.

Draco pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and Harry welcomed the intrusion, tangling his tongue with Draco's as Draco began thrusting again, hitting Harry's prostate each time with gentle bumps.

Harry couldn't help but cry out, moaning into Draco's mouth as his body was being bounced upon the mattress.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back and brought his legs in closer, pulling him in deeper with his feet. They were kissing heavily and Harry was sure he'd found heaven. He was as close to Draco as he could physically get and he never wanted it to end.

"Nngh, Harry, I can't hold off," Draco said into Harry's open mouth.

Harry pulled him in tighter and squeezed. "Come, Draco. Come inside me."

Draco pushed inside hard and came with a strained growl. Harry felt the explosion through the tension in Draco's muscles and held him tightly while Draco rode the aftershocks, kissing and humming into Harry's mouth.

Harry's cock was impossibly hard and wet, dripping with pre-come, trapped between their bodies, but he loved the sensation and held onto Draco as if he were drowning.

Draco pulled his head back and planted a few more kisses on Harry's lips. "Harry, I need to pull out,"

"No," Harry groaned, holding him tighter. "I want you in me always. Feels so good."

Draco chuckled and nuzzled his face against Harry's neck, pulling at his earlobe with his lips and making "mmmm" sounds.

They lay wrapped together for several moments, before Harry's legs began to cramp and he reluctantly unwound them from Draco's backside, allowing Draco to slip out, come staining the duvet.

Harry finally released his hold around Draco's back and Draco peeled himself off Harry's body with a great squelching sound that caused them to giggle.

"You haven't come," Draco observed, looking down at Harry's hard and weeping member.

"I'm saving it for you," Harry said slyly. "I want to take you on your hands and knees."

Draco smirked, "Oh, do you now?"

He climbed over Harry and positioned himself near the head of the bed, bum up and head down.

Harry sat up, come leaking down his thighs, and he climbed over to where Draco was waiting for him, a delicacy he couldn't wait to feast upon.

He knelt behind Draco, gazing upon his dusky pink pucker, and marvelled that something so small could be filled with a cock and feel good. How he had ever played straight for so many years was a question he had no answer to.

Draco's arse was so inviting compared to when Ginny had let him take her. Her bottom was too squishy and her hole too hairless. She had only let him do it after days of begging and never seemed to enjoy it, not the way Draco would scream out in total abandon, making sex real and raw.

Harry licked a stripe from the bottom of Draco's hanging bollocks up to his crack and revelled in the way Draco's pucker fluttered at him and Draco's body tensed up, all shivers and anticipation.

He thrust his tongue inside without any further prep and began to use it to stretch Draco open, tasting the thick, salty musk that he loved so much; tasting Draco. He loved the feel of the smooth channel against his tongue, of feeling the muscles contract and relax around him, and he fought to get in deeper, wagging his tongue back and forth inside, the way he knew he liked it.

Draco was cursing in abandon, and pressing his bottom back against Harry's invading mouth, making it difficult for Harry to breathe, but he didn't care. So long as Draco was feeling pleasure, Harry wanted to keep giving it to him.

"Harry, please," Draco cried. "Give me your cock, I need it, I need you to fill me."

Harry withdrew his tongue until just the tip was left inside and sucked the rim with his lips, humming around it.

"Oh, Fuck, Harry, I need you in me right now!" Draco nearly screamed.

Harry searched for the lube, finding it under a rumple of the duvet, and used it to quickly slick his cock up further and push inside with one great thrust.

Draco's channel held him like a velvet glove and Harry had to hold off, panting to keep himself from coming straight away. The dull burn in his own arse fuelled his desire to fuck Draco senseless.

Once he was sure the impending sensation of orgasm had passed, Harry gripped Draco's hips hard enough to bruise, and began to pump into him all of the love and desire that he had for the man below him. Wanting to fill him so full, claim him with his cock and his seed so that Draco would truly be his in all ways.

He wasn't going to last. He gripped Draco's hips even harder and gave a last few hard thrusts before his orgasm swam before his eyes, making him see white. He pumped the last of it into Draco's depths before slipping out and collapsing beside Draco's kneeling form, looking up into his lust-blown eyes.

Draco fell forward, letting his knees give out, and turned to curl against Harry, sweaty, sticky and covered in come and the smell of sex. He licked at Harry's nipple, rubbing his stubbly face against Harry's chest and Harry felt absolutely spent. They weren't seventeen any more and having come five times in two days was beginning to take its toll on his body.

"Harry," Draco said quietly against his chest.

"Mhm?"

"Let's go take a bath."

 


	14. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

"Oh, that feels so good," Draco said as Harry scrubbed his scalp with his citrus-scented shampoo.

"Draco?" Harry asked, a bit apprehensive.

"Yes?"

"Why can't I see your Dark Mark? I thought you had one."

Harry felt Draco tense under his hands. He bowed his head and held out his left forearm. "It faded quite a bit after you defeated the Dark Lord, so I hide it under a glamour."

"You don't need to hide it from me, you know?" Harry said.

"I need to rinse my hair," said Draco, effectively cutting short the conversation.

He pulled out of Harry's embrace on the bench on one side of the large tub and submerged his body, pulling at his hair and shaking his head beneath the rolling water.

Harry knew that he must have touched a nerve with Draco, but if their relationship was going to work, they'd have to work out their differences or at least come to terms with them. Draco, he had assessed, was an avoider.

When Draco resurfaced, Harry was gazing at him thoughtfully. "Well, why don't you want me to see your Mark? It's a war wound, Draco. I'll be honest with you, I hide a scar with a glamour too."

"You do?" Draco asked, curious. "Where is it?"

"It's over my heart. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"I--I'm embarrassed, Harry. I hate the Mark."

"I won't judge you, Draco. I love you anyway just knowing you have it, but I want to see. I want you to see mine. It's ugly too."

Draco sighed and reached for his wand which lay on the edge of the bathtub. He removed the glamour. There in a trail of white lines, was the Dark Mark. It was so faint, Draco hardly needed a glamour to hide it. If his skin were darker, it might have shown up a bit more though.

Harry held his arm and raised it to his lips, kissing the Mark.

"Harry, don't do that," Draco protested.

"Shh. I'm kissing it all better, you're still beautiful to me."

Draco shifted his eyes down disdainfully looking at the Mark. "I hate it. I'm so ashamed to wear it. I wish it would just go away."

"I know, love. I know," Harry said sighing. He dropped Draco's arm and took his wand out of his other hand and pointed it at his chest. His glamour fell away and there, right above his heart was a nasty red and black burn mark of what appeared to be an oval with a decorative 'S' in the centre.

Draco hissed with an intake of breath. "Harry, where did that come from?"

"The war, I told you," Harry said simply. "It was a sort of parting gift from a piece of Voldemort's soul. Do you still think I'm beautiful?" he asked, unsure.

Draco looked up from the ugly burn to meet Harry's eyes. "Always."

Then Harry pulled Draco onto his lap and began to kiss him heavily. His erection was poking Draco in the thigh. "I want you again, here in this tub."

"Harry, honestly. How many times do you think I can do it? Where do you get your stamina?"

"You intoxicate me," Harry answered, moving down to kiss the crook of Draco's neck. "I can't get enough of you."

"H--how much time do we have left?" Draco asked with a gasp as Harry began sucking at his neck.

Harry pulled back just so his lips were still touching the red mark he was working on. "I don't care, at least a couple of hours."

Draco touched the scar on Harry's chest. "Did it hurt? It looks like it hurt."

"Yeah, it burned me," Harry said, still kissing at Draco's neck. "But it's over now and it's a wound I don't show just anybody, only those that I trust. I never even showed Ginny and I was married to her for nineteen years. Only Ron and Hermione have seen it--and you."

Harry began shifting his knees with Draco sitting on them sideways. He reached over for the lavender oil tap and coated his fingers with it, then put his hand down beneath the water and began to tease Draco's entrance.

"Harry," Draco started to protest. "Ngh, that feels good," he said, as Harry slipped his middle finger inside and began to gently fuck him with it.

"Want more?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear, teasing at his entrance with another finger as he continued to slip the first one in and out.

"Yes," Draco squeaked, lifting his bottom to give Harry better access.

Harry slipped a second finger inside and began to scissor them, opening Draco up.

Draco held onto Harry with his arm around Harry's shoulder. He shuddered. "Harry, I want your cock."

"You can have it," Harry said, nibbling at the shell of Draco's ear. "Turn around so you're facing away from me," Harry said, pulling his fingers free and putting his hands on Draco's waist. He helped Draco into position.

Draco rose up, feet spread apart in a sort of squat, and reached down, gently guiding the head of Harry's cock inside. He shuddered again as he was slowly penetrated. He rose up and down, taking more of Harry inside him with each rise and fall until he was finally seated.

Harry reached around and stroked Draco's half-mast cock into full hardness. "My God, you feel so good around me," he said, lifting Draco by the waist and thrusting up into him, bringing him down simultaneously.

Harry felt the urge to throw Draco over the side of the tub and to fuck him rotten, but he held it in check, instead thrusting up harder and faster, wanting so much to own Draco; to fill him entirely.

Draco began breathing heavily as Harry continued to stroke him. "Harry, I'm not going to last. It feels too good, almost too much."

Harry growled and bit down on Draco's shoulder as he came deep inside, he heard Draco's shout as he came at the same time and felt the creaminess of come coat his hand until the water carried it off.

Draco slipped off and Harry held him for his knees were shaking. "What's got into you, Harry? I felt like I was being fucked by a sex demon for a moment there."

Harry felt suddenly ashamed. He didn't know why he couldn't get enough of Draco, only that sex was the only thing on his mind and he felt his erection returning.

"I'm sorry," he said meekly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, don't apologise," Draco insisted. "I'm just wondering. We've spent more time shagging than anything else lately and we still need to go down to the bookshop and look for presents. Merlin, but I am exhausted."

Harry helped Draco out of the bathtub and into a dressing gown. He followed him naked back to the bedroom where Draco collapsed on the bed.

"Eww, I think I just laid down in a wet spot." He stood up. "Nimbly."

The house-elf appeared with a loud crack and Harry struggled to cover his bits with his discarded t-shirt he found on the floor.

"Change these bed linens at once, these ones need to be cleaned."

"Nimbly will do it, Sir. Happily Nimbly serves Master." The elf disappeared with the bed clothes with another loud crack.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get dressed and go downstairs. I still have to buy for Pansy and Blaise and I'm sure you haven't done any shopping for your Weasley friends, have you?"

"No, you're right. I just don't know what to get them."

"Books are always perfect," Draco insisted. "They come in every subject."

"Do you think there'll be one on male pregnancy and Veela?"

Draco gave Harry an 'are-you-stupid' face. "Of course we should be able to find something. I deal in rare books after all. Hurry up and get dressed."

***

They wandered the rows and rows of books in Draco's small shop below the flat; Draco seemed quite proud of his trade and kept pointing out to Harry where he'd found this or that rare book.

"Draco, how do you find what you're looking for in here? There doesn't seem to be any system in place that I can see."

Draco laughed. "It's an Accio system. You ask for a book on a topic and the related books fly into a pile on one of these perusal tables. Let me show you."

"Accio male pregnancy," Draco called out clearly.

To Harry's surprise only two books flew to the table where Draco sat waiting and Harry hovered behind. One was titled _Inter-species Mating_ and the other, _Male pregnancy and you_.

"Well, one of these books has to have the information we need in it."

"Um-huh," Draco said distractedly.

"I'm going to look for a book on fine wines for Blaise and Pansy, they have terrible taste. What are Granger and Weasley interested in?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked, opening the book on inter-species mating.

"Oh, never mind. I'll figure it out for myself."

"Hermione is expecting another child," Harry cut in. "She might be interested in something on the subject."

"Potter, she's raised two children already, that's daft. We'll find her something really interesting, like the history of house elves or something."

Harry looked up and smiled. "That would be perfect. Ron likes Quidditch and works as an Auror, so something on either subject would suit him."

Draco huffed. "Fine, as long as I'm doing all of the shopping, you do the research, little Mummy."

"Shut it, you," Harry said with a smile and turned over the next page to find the table of contents. The first half of the book was dedicated to Wizarding humans and Creatures of Near Human Intelligence. He rolled his eyes at that, but it was one of his best leads, so he thumbed through it. Giants and Humans and the picture of them copulating made Harry's stomach turn. He'd always wondered how Hagrid and Madame Maxime were created, but never wanted to actually see it.

He turned the page. Centaurs and Humans; now that was just wrong, he thought and skipped to the next section, Goblins and Humans; well that would explain Professor Flitwick but it was still gross, he thought. Next section Veela and Human; much more like it.

Harry read about Dark versus Light Veela intercourse. According to the book a Dark Veela is one in its state of anger and is most potent, usually homosexual and produces [with humans,] children with dark hair and volatile personalities. The female Veela in such a state will produce a similar child, though the child will have feminine characteristics and be drawn to many by a particular pheromone. The Veela are said to mate for life and once a mate dies, will perish shortly afterwards.

When Veela in their alluring state mate with humans, the children will be fair of hair and have a strong draw toward men that men often cannot explain once they are out of the Veela's embrace. Harry surmised that it must have been a Light Veela woman that was an ancestor of Draco, for he found Draco irresistible when his charm was turned on and had loathed him when he acted like a prick, but Harry knew that all through school he had been obsessed with Draco. He wondered if the Power of Three bond made them mates, but shook his head, wishing Hermione was there to help him puzzle it out.

"Find what we're looking for?" Draco interrupted.

"Huh?" Harry said looking up dazedly to find Draco's grey eyes trained on him. He could get lost in those eyes. Just reading about Veela allure made Draco's scent that much more tantalising and he wanted to take him again, right there in the bookshop. It took every ounce of his self control to keep the urge from overtaking him.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's take these two books back to Grimmauld with us. Did you find books for our friends?"

"You mean, your friends and mine, Potter," Draco said smirking. "I doubt the Golden Boy would get on with a gang of Slytherin graduates."

"You never know, Draco. The Sorting Hat did want to place me in Slytherin after all, but because of you, I asked it to put me anywhere else and ended up in Gryffindor."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Only _you_ would be able to talk the Sorting Hat out of its choice."

Harry tried hard to ignore the tightness of his pants as he got to his feet, ready to leave.

Draco set the four books he was holding down on the table.

"Potter, you _cannot_ seriously be horny _again_."

Harry looked at Draco who was staring at his crotch and finally gave up ignoring the problem and readjusted himself.

"Just thinking of you and reading about the mating habits of Veela. It'll go away."

Draco smirked, "I'm not a Veela, you know. It was my Grandfather Abraxas' mother who was the Veela. I'm only one-eighth."

"You smell like a Veela to me," Harry said, then clapped his hand over his mouth.

Draco pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table. He gestured for Harry to do the same.

"What do you mean I _smell_ like a Veela?" Draco asked.

"You smell irresistible to me," Harry answered. "I get hard just thinking about you. I've never had so much sex in my life, nor have I wanted to until I met up with you again."

"All right, I thought you were insulting me there for a moment. Let me see that book."

Harry passed it over to him and pulled the books Draco had selected over to himself. He looked at the first one, _Use Quidditch Manoeuvres to Advance your Auror Career_. Harry chuckled, it was the perfect gift for Ron. He pulled the next book off the stack and read its title: "A History of House-Elves" by Dobby. Harry sat up straighter and tapped Draco on the arm. "I didn't know Dobby had written a book."

Draco looked over to him. "Neither did I until I found it. I told you I deal in rare books. Now, let me read already."

"Fine," Harry said, closing the book and setting it aside with care. The next book was _How to tell a Fine Wine from a Fish._ Harry chuckled again and set the book aside. He knew Draco had a dry sense of humour, but had never thought about how he must interact with his friends. In school they had all acted more like lackeys.

The last book was a book with Wizarding Architecture blueprints and Draco had folded down one of the pages. Harry opened the book to this page and saw the blueprints for a house with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, two large living areas, a dining room, a spacious kitchen and designs for large picture windows, and he fell in love with it instantly.

Draco looked up, "Hey, don't look at that. It's your Christmas present."

Harry blinked a few times as the words set in. "You bought me a house?"

"I'm having a house built for us, but now you've ruined the surprise of what it looks like, happy are we?"

"Draco, I love you," Harry said. He stood up and walked over to Draco's chair, standing behind it and rubbed Draco's shoulders.

"Potter, stop being such a woman," Draco said with a grin. Harry could tell that Draco loved to hear that Harry loved him.

"Trust me, I'm anything but a woman."

"According to this book, you could be pregnant," Draco said smugly. "Can't get more womanish than that."

"Shut it, you," Harry answered, leaning down to kiss at the red patch on Draco's neck he had left from earlier. He knew he should heal it, but it was like a stake of claim and as long as Draco didn't notice it, he wasn't going to tell him.

"Draco, we should be getting back. I think Teddy and Victoire will be home and waiting for us. Teddy says he has something he needs to tell me and it didn't sound too good."

"Oh, all right. Let me just package these books and we'll be on our way. Harry, stop licking my neck."

Harry pouted. "But it tastes so good. I want to spend the rest of my life licking your neck."

Draco shrugged Harry off him and stood up, gathering the books together. "You'll get to, love. Spend the rest of your life with me, that is. So, how about resetting my wards on the flat upstairs and I'll just get these wrapped, hmm?

"If I must," Harry sighed. "I would like another go at you though."

"Sex demon," Draco muttered. "Before we go, I should run the pregnancy test charm over you again. I was reading in the book on male pregnancy that there can be a lot of dangers and if you're pregnant, I don't want you over-exerting yourself."

Harry shrugged. He wasn't pregnant, he could just feel it. It made him sad to see the blue light glow over his stomach every time Draco checked it, but at the same time, relieved him. He thought they really had rushed into the decision too rashly.

"Can we please wait until we get back to Grimmauld? You can tell me all about the dangers when we're there and we need to check Albus again anyway."

Draco scowled. "Yes, about that. I really don't think our sons should be seeing each other, Harry. It's too dangerous for one and it's not really, well--right either."

"Draco," Harry said with a sigh, "The more we try to pry them apart, the more we'll end up pushing them together."

"I have a plan though, and Scorpius will agree to it. He's my son, Harry. I don't want him to mess up his future this early, can't you understand that? You have to let me do what I feel is best for him."

"Fine," Harry agreed. "Just try not to be too harsh."

"Harsh is just what is called for," Draco said as he wrapped the last book up in brown paper, tied them all together and put them into a sack.

 


	15. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

  
Back at Grimmauld, Teddy was waiting for Harry at the kitchen table. Harry and Draco Flooed in through the kitchen fireplace and Draco left Harry alone to go and put the books away and to think about his coming chat with Scorpius.

"So, where is everybody, Teddy? Did we scare them off with all of the problems that have been going on?"

Teddy looked a bit sheepish. "Well, sort of, Harry. Victoire has decided we should spend tonight and the rest of the Christmas holidays with her parents at Shell Cottage. No offence or anything. We were going to visit anyway, but with all of this, well--with all of these issues, we think it's best to let your family work things out here, without us getting in the way."

Harry felt guilt wash over him. If only he'd thought to put the kids up at Godric's Hollow, they wouldn't have imposed so much on his godson's family at Christmas time. Of course, Harry reasoned, he wasn't aware of how bad the problems with so many teenagers were going to be.

"I'm sorry for bringing so much trouble into your house, Teddy. I've got the deed right here," he said, pulling it out of his robe pocket. "It's signed and yours now."

Teddy stood up and embraced Harry. "It's not been that much trouble, Harry. Thanks for understanding and thanks for getting the house paperwork sorted out. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas."

Just then Draco brought Scorpius into the kitchen holding on to his robes' shoulders, practically dragging him. "What were you thinking, young man? How many warnings do we need to give you? You and I have some serious issues to discuss, now sit down!"

Scorpius sat.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave," Teddy said, grinning at Harry. "I wish you the best."

He left by Floo, shouting, "Shell Cottage," into the green flames and disappearing within them.

"What happened now?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"I caught Scorpius with his fingers where they shouldn't have been."

"Where's that?" Harry asked, confused.

Draco gave Harry a dirty look. "Up your son's bum." He turned to Scorpius. "What have I told you about self control? Albus may already be in trouble; what were you thinking? You're only thirteen years old!"

"Dad, I--we--we weren't going to have sex. It's just that I wanted to make him feel good. I love him, I want to please him. Did you hear him complaining?"

"Scorpius, I'm seriously thinking about sending you to your mother for Christmas," Draco said, anger punctuating his voice.

Harry hadn't seen Draco so angry since their days in school. It frightened him to see him acting like this toward his own son.

"No, father please. Don't send me to her," Scorpius said, fear in his voice.

"That isn't all," Draco nearly hissed. "If you don't cut it off with Albus, I'll pull you out of Hogwarts and send you to Durmstrang!"

Harry wanted to protest on Scorpius' behalf, but the anger Draco was emanating kept him in check. He knew what Scorpius and Albus were doing was wrong, but he couldn't help but understand the draw that the Malfoy males had and it seemed that Albus was also drawn in by their Veela allure. Still such a young teenage pregnancy and with a young boy would be a terrible thing, especially the son of Harry Potter. It would raise such a scandal.

"Umm, maybe we should check Albus' status again, Draco," Harry said, attempting to calm the anger in the room.

Draco looked at him, eyes flashing dangerously, then they softened. Harry could feel Draco calming down.

Draco turned back to Scorpius, looking down on him. "It's your choice, choose wisely."

He strode out of the kitchen, blue robes billowing behind him in such a way it would do Severus Snape proud.

Harry put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder while the boy stood, head downcast. "He's doing it for your own good. I hope you know that your father loves you."

Harry followed Draco into the parlour. Albus was sitting on the couch, hands clasped between his knees and shoulders drawn. He looked up with fear in his eyes as Harry and Draco bore down on him.

"Dad--I--I'm sorry," Albus pleaded as Harry grew closer.

"Lay down on the sofa, Al," Harry said, as sternly as he was able.

Albus meekly lay on his back on the sofa.

"Draco's going to perform the pregnancy detection charm on you again."

Albus turned his head away from the sofa and pulled up his shirt. He stared at the fire, face expressionless.

Harry and Draco exchanged a look. Scorpius skulked into the room just as Draco was standing behind the sofa with his wand raised over Albus' abdomen.

Scorpius joined Harry at the foot of the sofa while Draco performed the charm. The glow over Albus was bluish, but the further up it rose, turned purple. There was no sign of anything within the glow.

Draco broke the connection. "Well that was odd, what does purple mean?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe I should try it."

Albus was sighing. He looked down to Harry and Scorpius. "Yeah, go ahead, Dad. I'm not pregnant. Prove it for me."

Draco and Harry traded places and Harry swept his wand in the same motion Draco had used, muttering the incantation. A blue glow rose above Albus' stomach. "Negative," Harry announced with relief.

Draco grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder. "You are very lucky, Scorpius. Now make your choice and do what's right. Harry and I will be in the drawing room checking on James and Lily. Come on Harry."

Harry gave Albus a sad look and left with Draco.

***

Lily and James were sitting side by side on the sofa before the fire in the drawing room, just staring at the flames when Harry entered the room, shortly followed by Draco.

He crossed over and sat in one of the upright chairs to the left of the sofa and Draco took the one on the right.

"Have a nice day out?" James asked sarcastically.

"Er--yes, we got some last minute Christmas shopping done and Draco has already commissioned a builder for our new house."

"Great," said Lily still staring into the fire.

"What's going on with you two?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Not that you'd care or anything," James said. "But we'd like to see Mum."

"We want to know why she doesn't want us any more," Lily added.

"Now what makes you think your mother wouldn't want you any more? You're great kids." Harry pleaded.

"Yeah, so she just tries to off herself because she loves us so much, is that it, Dad? I want to hear why she wanted to leave us from her own mouth," said James.

"You know her mind isn't quite right right now, James. She's not thinking clearly. The potion she took poisoned her mind and they're still trying to work it out, but since she's a danger to herself, she has to stay in the Janus Thickey ward for a while."

Just then voices could be heard from the hall, loud voices.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," Albus screamed. "After all this time? I hate you!" He thundered up the stairs and they could hear his door slam.

Soon after, Scorpius came into the drawing room and walked up to Draco. "Happy now, Father? I made the _right_ decision and now Albus hates me. I despise you!"

He turned and thundered up the stairs, just like Albus had done minutes prior, and another door was heard slamming.

"Well, that's taken care of," Draco said with indifference, but Harry could see the worry crease Draco's forehead.

"What the hell was that about?" James demanded.

"Your brother and Scorpius have hit a rough patch, that's all," Harry explained, hoping he wouldn't have to go into detail with James and especially Lily in the room.

"What, did they break up or something?" James asked, suddenly concerned.

"They were together?" Lily gasped. "That explains a lot, I thought they were just playing, but the noises that came from their rooms sounded a bit more than that."

Harry covered his eyes with the balls of his hands. "Look, your brother has just had a major blow happen to him, so I want you two to be extra nice to him, watch that he doesn't get into too much of a depression. It's Christmas Eve after all."

"Yeah," James said. "All I want for Christmas is to hear from Mum."

"All I want for Christmas is to know how many gay people we have in our family," Lily said with a smirk.

"Four," Draco answered pointedly, rising and walking over to the sideboard to pour himself a brandy.

"Well, actually I think that's five," Lily said with a wink to James. "I think I fancy girls, I don't know about James here though. He doesn't seem to fancy anybody."

"Shut it, you," James told her angrily.

"Lily, you can't be serious," Harry said, lifting his hands from his eyes, utterly flabbergasted.

"Don't worry Daddy, I like blokes too. I just like to keep my options open."

"You're eleven, I don't even want to hear about you and dating until you're in your fifth year at least, understand?" Harry nearly bellowed.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist, Dad. I'm just messing with you."

"I still want to see Mum," James said, grumpily.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "Fine. We'll go and visit Ginny first thing in the morning. Did you get her anything for Christmas?" Harry asked suddenly.

James looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm still here. If that's not enough for her than she can go to hell. I'm going to bed."

With that, he trooped out of the room and up the stairs.

"Me too," Lily echoed, tossing her long red braid over her shoulder so it lay down her back and copying her brothers, stamped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

Draco poured Harry a snifter of brandy and brought it over to him. "Here, you look like you could use a drink."

"Thanks," Harry said, swirling his brandy before taking a sip. "That could definitely have gone better. Merry Fucking Christmas, eh?"

Draco shrugged and sat down on the recently vacated sofa. "It also could have gone a lot worse, Albus could be pregnant."

Harry shuddered. "God, don't remind me." He took a large swig of his brandy and almost choked on it. "Draco, what's in here?"

"Veritaserum. Don't worry, it's just a drop a glass."

"Why do you feel the need for truth serum right now? You don't realise how upset I am with you."

"Well, actually I do realise it, and I want to know the truth about why, so Veritaserum it is. Remember I had Nimbly fetch the last of my stores earlier."

"What do you want to know? Go on, ask your questions."

"Why are you so sure that you're not pregnant?" Draco asked seriously.

Harry looked at him confusedly. "Well, I just don't feel it. I feel like I'd probably notice if there was a change in the amount of magic in my body if I was. Go on, do the test though, I know you're dying to do it."

"You're right, I am," Draco admitted. "Come over to the sofa and put your head in my lap so I can have better access to your tummy."

Harry stayed put. "Did you dose your drink with Veritaserum too? Tell me the truth."

"No," Draco answered sheepishly.

"Then pass me your phial and I'll do it, I want us both to be completely honest if we're playing this way."

Reluctantly, Draco passed his glass of brandy and the small phial of the clear fluid to Harry. Harry instilled three drops and handed back the glass. "Drink it."

"Harry, your glass only had one drop, with three I'll be spilling my guts out to you."

"Is that a problem? You have something to hide?" Harry asked, wondering.

"No," Draco acquiesced. He swallowed his drink to the bottom and set the glass down on the table to the side of the couch with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

"Do you _want_ me to be pregnant?" Harry asked, beginning his interrogation.

"Yes," Draco said in a hiss, as if he were trying not to answer.

"Why?"

"Because it would be a piece of you and me combined and it would give us a chance to do it right this time."

"You feel that you haven't raised Scorpius right?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Harry, look at what our sons are doing, and at their age. We must have done something wrong."

"Draco, what if it's like Hermione theorised? What if the Power of Three got pushed on to the boys? Then it wouldn't be our fault or theirs, and the only bad parenting we'll have done is the threats you made to Scorpius."

"I know, I felt like my father for a minute there. I was about ready to take it all back, but I didn't see another solution. Look, you didn't walk into what I did. They are thirteen and already shagging."

"I don't see how we'll do any better with another baby, Draco."

"Harry, I want one. We're thirty-six years old. The dangers of male pregnancy grow with age. I just--I just want it so bad, with you."

"I understand, I'd like it too. Okay, are you ready to test me again?"

Draco cracked a grin. "Only if you lay in my lap like I asked you to."

"Is your lap nice and soft for my head?" Harry teased.

"Well, actually it's a bit hard, but I'm sure with a bit of effort we can soften it up."

Harry rose and went to the sofa and lay on his back, head on Draco's thigh, feeling the definite tightness of Draco's trousers.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"As I'll ever be, but I'm telling you I'm not pregnant."

Draco shook his head and muttered the incantation, waving his wand over Harry's midsection; a blue glow rose up and then changed to purple again, but there was no sign of any thing remotely like a baby inside the glow. He laid his wand down on the side table once the glow had subsided.

"I don't understand why it's turning purple. Maybe it's an in-between pregnant thing. Like you are in the process of getting pregnant."

"Draco, I don't think so, I think it's you."

"What's me?"

"I think you're the one turning the blue light purple. What did Teddy say positive was?"

"A rosy, pink or red glow," Draco recited.

"May I?" Harry asked, pointing to Draco's wand.

Draco handed it over. Harry cast the charm on himself and only a blue glow rose. He sat up. "It's you," he said, smiling.

"What's me?" Draco asked, voice trembling.

"Lay on your back."

Draco did as he was asked, grumbling. "I don't know what game you're playing at, Potter, but unless you're part Veela, I can't be pregnant."

"Just shut up a minute and let me try this out."

Draco shut up and glowered at Harry, but still opened his robes and lifted his shirt. Harry said the incantation and waved the wand over Draco's abdomen and up rose a rosy glow with a tiny creature inside that looked like a seahorse, though you could see right through it. Draco stared down at the glow and then up at Harry in amazement. "You got me up the duff, you scoundrel," he said quietly.

Harry was just as astonished and couldn't help but smile as he looked at the tiny creature floating over Draco's belly. He lowered the wand and attacked, kissing Draco hard on the mouth, covering him with his body. "You're carrying _my_ baby. God, that makes me want you even more. Let's go upstairs."

The look of sheer terror in Draco's eyes made Harry pause. "What's the matter? Didn't you say you wanted a baby with me?"

Still under the influence of Veritaserum, Draco answered. "Yes, but it was supposed to be you that got pregnant, I don't understand how this could have happened. I--I'm scared, Harry."

"Hey," Harry said, pulling Draco up and into an embrace on the sofa. "I'm here with you, there's nothing to be scared of."

Draco looked at Harry with eyes full of fear still. "But what about Scorpius? If you could do this to _me_ , then who's to say that Albus didn't do it to Scorpius? We have to check."

Harry groaned. He knew that Draco was right, but the smell Draco was putting out after Harry saw the baby in the rosy glow was driving him mad with lust. He felt almost as if he would overpower Draco and just take him anyway, but with effort reigned it in, wondering where the hell such thoughts could be coming from. He let Draco go and stood up, tugging at his hair nervously, trying to put some space between them.

"Harry?" Draco asked, looking confused. "What's the matter? You're acting strange."

"I don't know what's come over me, Draco. But I think I need some time alone before I jump you against your will. You go check on Scorpius, and I'll be waiting for you."

Harry resisted the urge to grab Draco by the waist as he stood up and made to go. He wanted to bend him over the arm of the sofa, rip his robes off, pull his pants down and fuck him into tomorrow. He'd never felt so feral in his need for sex before and he knew it was not the time or place for it, but the urge was there, nonetheless.

Draco left the room as if worried that he would be jumped by Harry. Harry worried his bottom lip and stared down into the fire. What was happening to him? He was going to be a father again and it filled him with such a sense of accomplishment and joy, his sex drive was just bursting. He wanted to fill Draco with all of the emotions he was feeling about having a baby with him, but Draco was right. His son was in danger and Harry just didn't know what they would do with a pregnant thirteen year old boy.

He poured himself another brandy, this time not spiked, and took a long sip, letting the sweetness fill his mouth before swallowing, the burn following his oesophagus down to settle warmly in his stomach.

He thought of Draco's stomach and wondered what it would look like full of a baby. Would he look like Ginny had or would it work differently because the magic was different? He couldn't wait to find out. He still had to read up on male pregnancy. Draco left the book in their room. How had he got Draco pregnant? He wasn't the Veela, but then again, he knew little about his heritage on his father's side and they were all dead.

Harry drained the rest of his drink just as Draco poked his head back into the room. "He's okay, the test was negative," Draco said with a sigh. "Harry, bring my Veritaserum upstairs, please. I'm ready for your celebratory shag.

Harry set down his glass on the mantle, swooped down to pick up the phial of Veritaserum and chased Draco up the stairs to their room.

 

 


	16. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

Draco lay sprawled on his back, completely naked on the bed, holding his legs up by the backs of his knees while Harry sucked him down to the root and played lightly at his entrance with wet, lubed fingers.

"Harry, I'm gonna--Ahhh!" Draco shouted and Harry swallowed everything Draco had to give. Licking him up so as not to miss any, he shoved two fingers up Draco's arse and found his prostate, rubbing it so as to let Draco's orgasm carry on a bit longer.

"Too much, Harry, stop," Draco panted, and Harry withdrew his fingers and allowed Draco to lower his legs as Harry sat between them. Harry looked down at Draco's spent cock but then at the tummy below. The tightly packed tummy that Draco had kept up from his days at Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't help but feel the ribbed muscles and marvel at the fact that there was another living being inside that was half of him and half of Draco. He completely lost himself in contemplation of what the baby would look like when it was born so that he barely heard Draco say, "Are you just going to sit there and stroke my belly or are you going to fuck me already?"

Harry chortled. Draco definitely had a way of saying things exactly as they were. He knelt forward to kiss Draco, taking his lips softly and surely, pressing his tongue into Draco's mouth as Draco eagerly kissed him back.

"Want you--inside me," Draco gasped as he pulled back for air.

Harry nuzzled into the crook of Draco's neck, smelling the wonderful scent of citrus, soap and come. He smelled so good. Harry felt his cock begin to weep against Draco's stomach and so pulled back.

"Turn over," Harry commanded and Draco eagerly did as he was told. He turned himself so that his bum was pointed at Harry's face.

"Merlin, I love your arse," Harry said, spreading Draco's cheeks a little bit more so that his pretty pink pucker was displayed. Harry inserted the two fingers that he'd used to fuck Draco with earlier and watched as Draco's hole swallowed them. Every time Harry pulled back it seemed like Draco's hole was trying to suck them back inside. It was fascinating to watch.

"Harry, stop playing with my arse and fuck me already," Draco whined.

Harry shoved a pillow beneath Draco's hips to get him ready for a real pounding. The lust that had built in him in the drawing room was driving him once more and he knew he was going to take Draco fast and hard. His cock wept even more as he thought of it.

He quickly pulled his fingers out of Draco's hole and began to tease the rim with the purpling head of his cock, watching Draco's anus flutter with the contact as if it were trying to pull him inside. Harry finally pushed forward and felt the glove that Draco made with such intensity, he almost came upon just entering.

Draco's channel was smooth and pulsing around him, muscles fighting to relax and contract as Harry just let himself sit inside, enjoying the sensations of being surrounded by that rippling heat.

"Harry, fuck me!" Draco shouted into his pillow.

Harry grabbed Draco's hips firmly and pulled back nearly to the tip before thrusting inside again fierce and hard, all the way to the root. He began a rhythm and soon the room was filled with the scents of sweat, come and Draco's shampoo, the sounds of grunts, panting and the slapping of flesh upon flesh.

"Oh, God, Draco," Harry stammered. "Mmm, you feel so fucking good and tight. I--ahh--can't--nggh." Harry came, gushing inside, wrapped in liquid heat, sparkles floating across his vision.

He fell back and out, semen spilling after him.

"Fuck, that felt good--so good," Draco said, still thrusting against the pillow.

Harry flipped him over with a surge of strength and rammed three fingers up his loosened hole, swallowing Draco's cock once more with a loud slurp.

Draco gripped at Harry's hair, guiding his movements until finally Harry felt his hold tighten, his body shudder and his release spill into his mouth once more. He greedily sucked it all down and then withdrew his come-coated fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

He crawled up beside Draco's gasping form and hugged him from the side, biting and licking at his earlobe. "I love you," he whispered and felt Draco's body relax into the embrace.

***

The following morning they visited Ginny in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo's.

"Merry Christmas, Mum," James said to her where she sat staring at a Christmas Cactus that Neville had brought in for her.

Harry, Draco and Scorpius stood near the door, out of her line of sight.

She looked up at James. "What do you want?" she asked, voice bitter and old sounding.

"Mum, I want to know why you wanted to kill yourself. That's all I want for Christmas— a reason. Why would you want to leave us?"

Ginny looked round at her three children and spat, "You're bastards, all of you. Spawn of your father. I don't call you mine because legally you are not. He took everything away from me, our life, our family, and I am left with nothing. Go away and don't come back."

James, Albus and Lily stood shocked at Ginny's pronouncement. Tears began to fill Lily's eyes. "But, Mum, don't you love us any more?" she asked, kneeling down before her mother.

Ginny looked down at Lily where she knelt on the floor and laughed. "Love? There's no such thing as love. You are your father's child and none of mine, go on and get. Don't trouble me with this mother nonsense."

Lily let her tears spill over and stood up to join her brothers.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. He felt he had to confront Ginny about what she was doing to the children, but he knew that if she saw him, it would create a scene that the ward could do without, so he bit his tongue and gestured for his children to return to him.

Ginny refused to look at them as they backed away toward their father. Lily ran into Harry's arms and he gathered her up just like when she was a little girl and hugged her tight. "I'm sure it's the brain damage caused by the potion, Lily. Your mum isn't really herself lately. I'm so sorry you had to see her like this at Christmas."

He set her down and the six of them left the ward dejected. "Well, now I know where I stand, Dad," said James. "You're the only family I have left and I'm thankful that _you_ still love me."

"Jamie, I do. I love you more than I can say in words. I wish I was more eloquent, then I'd tell you just how much you all mean to me."

"I wish I could say the same about _my_ father," Scorpius said bitterly, giving Albus a sad look.

Albus looked away, refusing his eye contact and Scorpius looked up at Draco, grey eyes flashing, but he said nothing further.

"Some Christmas this is turning out to be," Lily said, staring at her feet as they walked the hall to the Floo points.

"Well, we'll see," said Harry. "We still have presents to open and I think Ron and Hermione will be dropping by with Rose and Hugo."

"Yeah, great," Lily said, shuffling her feet as she walked.

They reached the fireplaces and took turns returning to Grimmauld Place.

Even though the house had been refurbished and done up for a family to live comfortably in, the gloom brought in by the children settled over the house just like the dust of old and Harry wished he knew how to fix it.

He looked desperately to Draco, who shrugged his shoulders. They had agreed not to tell the children about the pregnancy just yet. It would probably only add fuel to the fire that burned within them all.

They sat in the parlour, the Christmas tree mocking their spirits. Albus and Scorpius deliberately sat apart and would not speak to each other, and James and Lily clung together, as Lily seemed to need as much comfort as James did and they found it in each other's presence.

Harry sat down on the sofa before the fire with James and Lily at his feet, and Draco stood in the doorway overlooking the sad state of affairs.

"I need a drink," he said, crossing to the sideboard and grabbing a bottle of Ogden's old. "Anybody want to join me? It's Christmas. Children, you may each have a shot if you want it. It'll warm you up a bit if nothing else."

The kids all raised their hands and Draco poured shots all around.

They gathered round the formal dining table and Draco levitated glasses to each person then took his own seat.

"Oh, bugger," Draco exclaimed as he sat down. He vanished his whisky and refilled his glass with _Aguamenti_.

Harry looked around at the somewhat eager faces of the children at being allowed to drink something stronger than butterbeer. He wondered at Draco's logic, but didn't question it. His mind was still on how Ginny acted toward the children.

Lily was the first to take a sip. "Oooh--it burns,"

"It'll feel good once you get past the initial sensation," said James, who had just taken half of his shot down.

"How do you know that, James?" asked Harry, who then took a sip from his glass, relishing the first burning sensation as it went down, knowing that soon he would feel warm all over.

"Err--" said James, "I sort of stole some from Hogsmeade and smuggled it into the school for a Gryffindor party game."

"Really, now?" Harry said, his attention piquing. "And did this game get discovered by a teacher?"

"No," James answered sheepishly.

Albus and Scorpius sat in silence, drinking their own whiskies and pointedly ignoring each other; rather, Albus was pointedly ignoring Scorpius and Scorpius was looking downcast at the table across from him.

"What game was this?" Harry asked, rather more curious about a drinking game than upset about James' stealing. The whisky was strong and taking effect rather quickly.

James took the rest of his drink in one gulp. "Truth or Dare," he answered.

Harry looked at him blankly, then at everybody else at the table who were snickering around him. "What is Truth or Dare?" he asked, curious.

"It's a game," James answered exasperated.

Draco interrupted. "I can't believe you never played Truth or Dare in school, Potter. How sheltered your year must have been."

Harry argued back, "My year wasn't sheltered, I just had a bit more on my plate to do than play games, like defeating Voldemort."

Harry looked down at his glass in horror and then back up at Draco, who nodded at him. The son of a bitch had put Veritaserum into the drinks. Harry wondered at his logic; there must be something he wanted to find out from the kids. He didn't say anything else.

Draco turned to Scorpius. "Scorpius, do you really hate me for making you break up with Albus?"

Albus looked up at Draco and then looked to Scorpius and back.

"No, I don't hate you," Scorpius answered. "I understand why you feel the need to do what you did, but it really hurt my feelings and now it's ruined my relationship, which was real, by the way."

Draco sat up straighter in his chair. "I'm sorry that I put you in such a position. Did you tell Albus that it was me that was making you break up?"

"No," Scorpius said, casting a longing look at Albus.

"Why didn't you?" Albus asked.

"I was afraid you would hate my father if I did and I--I kind of saw his point, but I didn't want to do it, Al. I swear."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Albus demanded.

"He is," Draco interjected. "You have all been given truthwhisky. I spiked it with Veritaserum so everybody would be forced to be honest with each other."

The kids looked at him, appalled.

"What?" Draco asked. "I'm a former Slytherin, I would have thought you all might remember that fact."

Harry was feeling good. "Draco, did you put something more in my drink? It feels a bit heavier than truthwhisky."

"Yes, I added a calming draught to yours. I'm going to tell them," he said.

"Tell them what?" Harry asked, trying to control his head enough to pay attention, but feeling utterly relaxed.

"Tell them the reason I'm drinking water instead of whisky along with the rest of you."

"I did wonder that," said Lily.

"No," Harry said. "It's Christmas, don't ruin Christmas."

"Harry, it's not going to ruin Christmas; Christmas is already ruined. Besides, would you rather they came home from school for the summer hols and found out that way? Or were you planning to tell them in a letter?"

"I--I just don't want anybody to hate me," Harry said lamely.

"Nobody's going to hate you, Dad," said James. "You're all we've got and we love you. Right?" he asked looking over to Albus and Lily.

"Right," they said together.

"Scorpius? Are you going to hate Harry?" Draco asked.

"It depends on what he did," Scorpius said.

"I'll make the announcement then. Everybody, I'm pregnant," Draco said with a cool voice as if he were challenging them to contradict him.

Jaws dropped around the table and Harry turned red with embarrassment.

"But you're a man!" Lily exclaimed. "How could you possibly be pregnant?"

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm part Veela, magically it has been known for Veela males to reproduce."

"But how does it work?" Lily asked, extremely curious.

Everybody looked to Draco expectantly.

"Well, the magic creates a sort of chrysalis around the baby and is connected to my stomach and intestines by means of an umbilical cord to allow the baby nourishment and to excrete its waste. Surely you've been taught you how babies are made."

"Well, yeah," Lily agreed. "But I've never heard of a man doing it before. How does the baby come out?"

Draco looked up at Harry as if challenging him to get his daughter to shut up. Harry said nothing, but gestured for Draco to continue to explain. He didn't know this stuff himself, having not read the book on male pregnancies.

"It comes out in a very similar way to the way it went in and that's all I have to say on the subject, so you'll all have a baby brother or sister after you come home for the Summer holiday."

"It's gross," said James. "It's totally unnatural. Dad, why did you do this?"

"James--"

"It's not gross, James. Just because you're totally homophobic, don't take it out on Dad. I think it's brilliant," said Albus.

The doorbell rang then. Thankfully the portrait of Mrs. Black had been taken down years prior, so there was no screaming.

"Lily, I think that's your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Will you please answer the door?"

Lily bounced up out of her seat and went to answer the door.

"James," said Harry seriously. "We'll talk about this later, okay? It has a lot to do with Veela magic."

"Right," James said, scowling into his empty glass.

Lily led Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo into the parlour. Hermione was already beginning to show a small lump in her belly where her robes stretched.

"Guess what, Aunt Hermione?" Lily said immediately. "Draco's going to have a baby!"

Hermione looked at Draco confusedly. "But I thought you were bonded with Harry. Did you decide to have a surrogate mother or something or is this an accident from before you met up with Harry again?"

Draco threw Lily a dirty look. She giggled.

"No, I'm pregnant," Draco said. "It's Veela magic and Harry's the father."

Hermione looked over to Harry. "I didn't realise you had Veela in your heritage, Harry. You ought to have taken precautions, unless--was this planned?"

"I don't have Veela blood, Hermione. Draco does. It was planned, but we thought I'd be the one who carried the baby."

"Harry," Hermione said, setting down a small pile of Christmas gifts on the table and enlarging them with her wand. "Everybody knows that it's the dominant male Veela that can cause a male pregnancy. My guess is that you have Dark Veela blood in you. You don't know much about your heritage on your father's side, after all."

"She's right, Harry," Draco said. "I shouldn't be the one who's pregnant unless you have more Veela in you than I have in me."

"What _is_ a dark Veela?" Harry asked. "Do you really think one of my ancestors could have been one?"

"Harry," said Hermione, glowing in her element of knowledge. "It's obvious you have Veela in you, else you wouldn't have been able to impregnate Draco. A Dark Veela is born when a Veela mates in their transformed state. They are said to be stronger and carry more magic. So it's pretty safe to assume that your ancestor was Dark, in order for you to overpower Draco's own Veela blood."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," said Ron retreating from the table to join James by the fire.

“Ron!” exclaimed Hermione. “Sometimes I just can’t believe you. Harry is your friend, the least you could do would be to _pretend_ to be happy to him.”

“It’s all right, Hermione. We’re going to have to get used to people treating us like this.”

Ron looked back over to Harry. “It’s not you, mate. It’s just the idea of Malfoy, pregnant. Sorry, the image in my head just scares me a bit.”

"And what's so scary about it, Weasley?" Draco demanded.

"Well it's just gross. You know how it's going to come out, right?"

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted Hermione. "I can't believe your lack of tact. Chickens lay eggs out of the same hole they do their other business with and you _eat_ eggs. Besides, this is a _baby_ we're talking about. We should be celebrating. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I'm with Uncle Ron on this one," said James sullenly. "I think it's gross too."

"Well I think you're both berks!" said Albus. "Get used to the idea, because it's gonna happen whether or not either of _you_ think it's gross."

"How does it come out?" asked Lily.

Harry and Draco groaned. Harry knew they should have talked about the subject some other time, but fortunately the calming draught Draco had given him was still in effect.

"Well, enough about our news for now," Harry said. "Let's open presents."


	17. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

"That has to have been the worst Christmas of my life," Draco said to Harry while they were preparing for bed.

"Oh, it could have been worse," Harry supplied. "But you're right. It is right up there with some of my worst Christmases."

"How bad could your bad Christmases have been to even compare to tonight?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Trust me. My Muggle relatives made Christmas a living hell for the ten years I lived with them. I never got Christmas presents, I was made to stay in my cupboard while the relatives were over, and Dudley rubbed it all in my face."

Draco looked at him in shock. "I hate your Muggle relatives then. How could they do that to a little boy? Where do they live? I'll teach them a thing or two."

"Don't bother," Harry said. "My uncle died of a heart attack ten years ago and I've lost track of my aunt and cousin. Good riddance to them."

"They are just lucky I didn't hear about this sooner. I would have had my Death Eater cronies pay them a visit."

"Draco," Harry said seriously. "Don't even joke about things like that."

"Who said I was joking?" Draco persisted. "I fancied you, I would have done it too. I had fewer scruples back then than I do now."

"Well I'm glad you didn't know then," Harry exclaimed. "I hated them, but I never wished them dead. Anyway, let's talk about tonight." Harry said, climbing into bed naked.

"Do we have to?" Draco asked, following suit.

"I think it's a good idea. Why did you decide to dose us all with Veritaserum?"

"I wanted to know the truth about how our children would react when we told them about the pregnancy. I'm not surprised at James' reaction, but I didn't think Scorpius would object so much."

"He didn't say a word, Draco."

"Exactly. He didn't say a word. That means he doesn't want to get into trouble for revealing his thoughts; especially after he discovered I had dosed him. I also did it to find out if he hated me for forcing him to break up his relationship. I didn't expect him to admit that it was actually love that he felt. I assumed they were too young for such things and were just experimenting with each other, being best friends and all. That type of stuff used to go happen a lot when I was in Slytherin."

"Did you ever experiment with your dorm-mates?" Harry asked, biting at his lower lip.

"Does it matter if I did? Harry, I didn't have anyone. I sought comfort where I could find it. Blaise is bisexual and we learnt a lot about sex from each other, but I always topped, he's lucky I didn't get him pregnant."

Harry worried his lip some more. "How old were you? I mean when you were experimenting?"

Draco sighed and admitted, "I was Scorpius and Albus' age when it began, but it was a casual thing. I mean Blaise dated girls too. I think he and the Weaselette even got it on once."

Draco immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, realising what he had just revealed.

Harry shrugged. "I don't care any more. After the way she treated the children this morning, she can go to hell for all I care. Can you believe a mother could say such things to her children?"

"Harry, you said it yourself. It's probably the brain damage caused by her overdose that makes her act the way she does."

"I don't know, Draco. She seemed pretty with it to me."

Draco snuggled closer to Harry. "I don't want to talk about such things any more. I've had to put up with Granger's excitement over being pregnant at the same time and her plans for our children to become best friends."

Draco let his hand snake down Harry's body with a light touch, causing Harry's body to break out in goose-flesh. His cock began to fill.

The calming draught had worn off by now and Harry was feeling excited again. He felt relieved that Draco let the kids know about the baby so he wouldn't have to do it. He wouldn't have known how anyway.

"Draco, what are you doing?" he asked coyly.

"Trying to salvage Christmas at least a little bit," Draco answered huskily. He moved even closer to Harry, until he was draped over half of him, cock rubbing against Harry's thigh.

Harry moaned and found Draco's mouth. They kissed deeply for awhile until Harry's cock began to weep from the building excitement and the friction Draco was finding against his leg.

He broke free and asked, "Do you want to top or bottom tonight? I want you any way I can get you."

Draco grinned, apparently pleased with the question. "I'd like to top, thank you very much. I may be a pregnant man, but I am still very much a man."

Harry kissed him again, then said, "Being a bottom doesn't make a person any less a man. It takes a real man to take a cock. But I'll have yours tonight. I _want_ to be filled by you, I want _you_."

"Mmmmm," Draco said, reaching down to stroke Harry's erection. "My goodness, look how wet you are already."

"For you, always. Come on. I can't wait any longer. Want you," Harry said, punctuating each declaration with a kiss.

Draco reached over Harry's toned chest, glamour in place, and grazed his brown nipples as he reached for the jar of lube on the nightstand. Harry hissed at the sensation. He felt like every nerve in his body was standing on end, he was so aroused. He grabbed Draco by the waist on his way back from retrieving the lube and flipped him so that he was laying on his back, covered by Harry's body.

Draco held the lube in his right hand and Harry reached over to unstopper it. He dipped his fingers into the wet concoction and used them to slather Draco's cock with the stuff. He wanted to ride Draco. Wanted to see his face when he came, the total abandon in those grey eyes and the ruffling of his normally tamed white-blond hair against the light blue pillowcase.

Harry pressed himself alongside Draco's cock, smearing his own with some of the lube before climbing up and positioning himself above the head, readying himself for penetration. He kissed Draco again and holding onto Draco's cock, slid back onto it, wincing slightly at the breach of the first ring of muscle and then seating himself all the way, savouring the initial burn.

"Oh, God, Draco. You feel so good inside me. I feel full and connected with you and I want to stay like this forever."

"Potter," Draco said, gasping. "You're talking like a woman again."

"Shut up and kiss me," Harry said, leaning forward to take Draco's mouth once more and allow his cock to slip partially out.

Draco thrust his hips upwards to try to recapture the full extent of Harry's channel but Harry was teasing him, rocking up and down, pulling loose so just the head was inside and then slipping down a few inches and back up in an attempt to drive Draco insane.

It must have worked, for soon Harry found himself on his arms and legs, being fucked fast and furious and loving every second of it. The fact that it was Draco that was pregnant with _his_ baby nearly threw him over the edge.

He remembered talking to the lumps that were Ginny's stomach while she was pregnant with their children and promising to be the best Daddy he could be; singing to them lullabies out of tune and feeling them kick beneath his hand. He couldn't wait to do that with Draco. Just picturing Draco with a belly swollen with baby did send Harry over and he came without even being touched with a loud cry of Draco's name.

Draco continued to pound him within an inch of his life and Harry loved every second of it. The feeling of _Draco's_ cock moving within him, connecting them was enough to cause his cock to fill once more, even so shortly after coming.

Draco was grunting with the effort of keeping his pace and hitting Harry's prostate. He came spectacularly and Harry actually felt the explosion within him and the juices running down his thighs.

Draco dropped immediately to his side beside Harry and didn't move. He just lay there panting to catch his breath.

It was unlike Draco to not say anything after sex, especially brilliant sex and Harry instinctively knew that something was wrong.

"Draco," he asked, but received no response. Draco lay with his eyes shut and his white-blond hair spilling around his head like unwoven silk.

"Draco," Harry repeated, this time shaking his body.

Draco sleepily opened one pale grey eye and seemed to have trouble focusing on Harry.

"What's the matter?" Harry demanded. When Draco let his eye droop shut, Harry didn't care that they were naked. He gathered Draco in the top sheet after struggling into his boxers and and lifted him, cradled like a baby. He threw Floo powder into the room's fireplace and called out, "St. Mungo's," desperate for help.

***

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in his boxers, come drying on his legs and called out, "I need a Healer over here immediately. It's me, Harry Potter."

People goggled at him and began whispering when they noticed Draco in his arms. Shortly, a witch in lime-green robes entered the Floo room and saw Harry standing, cradling Draco to his chest. "My goodness, Mr. Potter."

She pressed her bracelet and immediately two wizards also wearing lime-green robes appeared carrying a portable gurney. They levitated Draco onto it, directing it with their wands, and bade Harry to follow them to the staff lift.

"We'll take him to urgent care first," said the witch. "Mr. Potter, what in Merlin's name happened to him?"

"Er--I'd rather not say until we've settled into a room."

Harry felt utterly stupid, standing there, covered in come in yesterday's boxers while the Healers ran preliminary diagnostic spells over Draco. He was glad however that he'd got Draco to St. Mungo's so quickly. The healers whispers carried over to his ears, "nearly dead."

When Harry heard that, he felt faint. The lift came to a stop at the fourth floor, _spell damage_. They would assume such a thing with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Harry figured. He followed them out of the lift, thankfully in the opposite direction from the Janus Thickey ward.

The Healers took Draco into a back room and bade Harry check in at the nurses station. "Er--could I possibly borrow a set of robes?" Harry asked, feeling the stares of people walking by as he filled out paperwork in his boxer shorts.

"Oh, of course, Mr. Potter," said the nurse, who according to her name-badge was Nurse Abbott. She retreated to a small room off to the side of the station and returned with a set of simple blue robes, the type that patients wore, but Harry wasn't going to complain. He threw them on as quickly as possible and tied his sash.

Harry signed a contract saying that he would take responsibility for Draco. When he came to the line on the intake scroll that asked him for his relationship status, Harry proudly wrote, _life-partner_. He finished filling out the paperwork and handed the scroll back to Nurse Abbott. She briefly scanned the document and began to turn a little red in the face while she was presumably reading the reason for his visit.

"Well, this all seems to be in order." she said, composing herself. "If you'd like to go upstairs and wait in the visitor's lounge, you are welcome--"

"I want to see Draco," Harry insisted. "I need to know that he's alive and all right."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," said Nurse Abbott. "I'll just go back and see how the Healers are coming along. If you'll just have a seat over there by the wall," she said, pointing to a row of chairs, "I'll let you know as soon as possible when you can see him."

She disappeared into the room Draco had been taken into and came back out moments later.

"They said you may come in."

"Thank you," Harry said, breathing in relief.

He entered the room to discover two Healers standing over Draco, wands hovering above him and a female Healer stood at the foot of his bed. She came over to Harry.

"I'm Healer Boot," she introduced herself. "They are having trouble determining what is wrong with him. Do you have any information that may help us?"

"He's pregnant," Harry said softly, but loud enough that the two Healers working on Draco paused mid-incantation and looked up at Harry.

One of the healers did the now familiar pregnancy test spell and a rosy orb floated above Draco's abdomen, the seahorse shape looking a little bigger than when Harry had seen it last. His heart leaped at the sight, but he was suddenly filled with fear.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" he asked, biting his lower lip and flipping his fringe to the side nervously.

"How did you say he came to be in such a state?" One of the Healers asked.

"What, pregnant?" Harry asked. "It's Veela magic. Apparently I have Veela in my bloodline."

The Healers recoiled slightly.

"What?" Harry asked, growing angry now.

"It's just that a male pregnancy isn't common. We'll have to do some research to help him. Has he been feeling ill?"

"No," Harry exclaimed. "He just fell over after we had sex and lay limp like he is now. That's why we're here. I want to know that he's all right."

The Healers exchanged a look and the first one did another quick sweep over Draco with his wand.

"If that is the case, Mr. Potter, it is a simple case of over-exertion. Had a busy Christmas, stressful at all?"

"Yes, but--"

"He needs to stay in bed throughout the duration of his pregnancy," the healer said. "Feed him well and no more sex until he comes back for a re-evaluation after a week."

Draco opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. "Where am I?" he asked.

Harry pushed the female Healer out of the way and went to Draco, folding him in his arms. "We're at St. Mungo's, love. You passed out."

Draco looked around at the Healers, slightly dazed. "I want to go home, Harry," he said, his voice sharp.

"They said we could," Harry told him. "But you've got to come back in a week."

One of the Healers left the room and returned with a wheelchair. Draco took one scornful look at it and said, "No. I won't be seen in a chair. Harry will help me walk."

"No, Draco. You need to stay in bed for the rest of your pregnancy. You need the chair so we can get you down to the Floo."

"Yes," said one of the Healers. "Floo travel and Portkey are the only safe Wizarding modes of transportation. Absolutely no Apparation, there is a danger of splinching the foetus mid-travel."

They were given more instructions and eventually Draco consented to the use of the wheelchair.

"Thank you, Healers," Harry said. "We'll be on our way then."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Next week come to this floor. We have a maternity ward here. You'll bring him there in one week for re-evaluation."

Harry pushed Draco out the door and to the lifts. They descended in complete silence and Flooed back to Grimmauld together.

***

By the time they arrived it was the early morning of Boxing Day. Harry made a mental note to contact the Weasleys and cancel. He had left the wheelchair at the hospital and carried Draco, much to Draco's chagrin, up the stairs to their room. He lay Draco on the bed and tucked him in.

Draco sat up and folded his arms, finally speaking. "What the hell do you think you were doing, taking me to St. Mungo's?" he asked angrily.

"You had passed out, Draco. Entirely. I was afraid you would die and they said that you nearly had in the lifts on the way up to the Emergency ward."

Draco huffed. "This bed-rest idea is totally out of the question. I will not be made to stay in bed."

"Draco, hon, I will make sure you stay in bed even if I have to _Incarcerous_ your arse."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco said, appalled.

"Don't try me," Harry warned.

Draco huffed again and lay down. "I am tired," he admitted. "But it's only because I haven't had any sleep. We'll talk more about this when I wake up."

Harry stood above Draco and traced his jawline, rough with stubble, with his hand. "I love you, you know that?"

Draco looked up at Harry, grey eyes flashing and then softening. "Yes," he said grudgingly.

Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on Draco's lips. "Don't scare me like that again. I was afraid I had lost you."

"Don't even insinuate that you've saved my life _again_ , Potter," Draco said impudently.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said, ruffling Draco's white-blond locks. "Sleep now. We _will_ talk later.

Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry stood above him, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, and then realised he was still dressed in hospital robes. He gathered some clean clothing and headed down the hall to the bathroom to shower. On his way, he poked his head into Albus' room and saw that Scorpius had crawled into bed with him and they were sleeping wrapped up together, thankfully dressed in pyjamas.

He was glad that Draco was bedridden then, because he would have thrown a fit. "Scorpius," Harry called.

Scorpius and Albus stirred and opened their eyes. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Harry.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like--"

"Never mind that," said Harry. "Just get to your own room, Scorpius, before your father wakes up."

"Yes, sir," Scorpius said sullenly.

"Hey," Harry said. "Call me Harry. Sir, makes me feel old."

He continued on to the shower laughing softly to himself and hoping that Scorpius would do as he was told.


	18. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

The water beat down Harry's back, hot and relaxing. He was exhausted. It really had been a horrible Christmas and Harry was feeling sorry for his children. He wasn't sure how to broach the subject of Albus and Scorpius' renewed relationship with Draco either. He just hoped the boys would restrain themselves at least until they got back to Hogwarts. He was too tired to give a damn that Albus was screwing around at the age of thirteen. He was _nearly_ fourteen, after all.

Harry couldn't remember having hormones at that age though. It wasn't until his fourth year that he felt any attraction to anybody, but he supposed it was because he had suppressed it and the fact that he had had a maniacal killer after him.

He scrubbed his body clean, relishing in the feel of the water as it streamed down the peaks and valleys of his body. Then he thought about how Ron and James had reacted to the news about Draco's pregnancy; how they thought it unnatural. Harry supposed they were right, but with magic it seemed many things thought to be unnatural to Muggles were totally normal for the Wizarding community. He wondered why this was different.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself. Even living as long as he had in the Wizarding world, he had never got used to the idea of drying charms or spells for everyday cleaning. It made him feel more productive to do things the Muggle way. That was something Draco would have to come to understand.

Harry thought about how little he actually knew Draco, yet he loved him entirely, of that he was sure. Perhaps it was the bond that made him feel so strongly, but he didn't mind. He'd never been happier in his life, even with his world crumbling all around him. With Draco, he felt that picking up the pieces and putting them back together would be not only possible, but enjoyable—a journey they would make together.

He finished towelling off and slipped into his dressing gown. He returned to his and Draco's room, stopping to peek in to Albus' room to make sure Scorpius had gone back to his own bed.

Draco lay sleeping, looking so much like a child. Harry swept back a strand of white blond hair from his forehead and tucked it behind his ear. This man was carrying _his_ baby. Harry could still scarcely believe it, yet the very idea filled him with such joy and such pride, he was able to push away the thoughts of others thinking them unnatural for a while.

He removed his dressing gown and crawled into bed, careful not to wake Draco, who lay, still dressed in his hospital pyjamas, so quiet and content, breathing in and out with soft snores that Harry found entirely endearing. He fell asleep listening to Draco's breathing and didn't wake up until Molly Weasley rushed into the room, levitating a tray of homemade chicken soup and carrying the _Daily Prophet_ under one arm.

Draco awoke with a start. "Wassa matter?" he mumbled as Molly fussed about setting up a table at his bedside and placing the tray on top.

Harry sat bolt upright, naked beneath the sheets. "Molly? What are you doing here? I was going to Floo and cancel Boxing Day celebrations when I woke up. Draco's not well."

Molly took the _Daily Prophet_ out from beneath her arm and handed it to Harry. She put her hands on her hips. "Of course he's not well. Just look at what the _Prophet_ has reported.

Harry looked down to discover a photo of himself in his boxer shorts, holding Draco, wrapped in sheets, getting out of the Floo at St. Mungo's and calling frantically for a Healer. The headline read:

>   
>  _  
>  **Harry Potter's Lover, Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, Deathly Ill?**   
>  _   
> 

Harry tossed the paper over to Draco. "Fucking vultures. I bet Rita Skeeter was there, hiding in her animagus form, just waiting for a story. I don't remember any photos being taken though."

Draco examined the paper, reading on.

> As everybody knows from our last exclusive edition, Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, has taken up with ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. This reporter was fortunate enough to be present as Harry Potter brought Mr. Malfoy into St. Mungo's dressed only in his pants in an emergency that could only mean Mr. Malfoy is suffering from a serious illness.

> The St. Mungo staff refused to comment on Mr. Malfoy's condition. Let's only hope that our Saviour can handle this blow to his relationship. We can only speculate on Mr. Malfoy's condition, but an eye-witness says she believes it could be the highly contagious and deadly Dragon Pox.

Draco threw the paper to the end of the bed. "What rubbish," Draco declared. "What are you doing here Mother Weasley? We're obviously still in bed."

"Well," said Molly, hands on hips once more. "It's not like I haven't seen my fair share of lovers in my day. I heard you were ill and brought you some of my chicken soup. It's been known to help everybody feel better when they're ill."

"Molly," Harry said. "Draco isn't exactly ill, he—"

Draco stopped him by clapping a hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

"Let's just say I have an illness that will clear up with time and it's not fatal," Draco finished for Harry.

Molly looked at them from one to the other, concern clearly etched on her face.

"Draco, she's going to find out anyway," Harry said. "Why not just tell her?"

Draco flushed and looked away. "All right, fine," he said, turning to look at Molly. "Just please don't spread it around."

"I don't gossip," Molly said. "Especially about important family matters."

Draco looked at her sceptically. "You consider _me_ part of the family?" he asked.

"Of course, dear. Our Harry has been like a son to us since he was eleven years old. Any partner of his is a member of the family."

Harry felt a great rush of relief run through him. He had been sure the Weasleys wouldn't understand why he and Ginny had split and that they would side with their daughter.

"Besides," Molly sighed. "Ginny really isn't well. She doesn't know what she's saying half the time. The Power of Three bond is something that really is unbreakable. Hermione told me of the consequences if you two hadn't discovered each other. I'd much rather have you alive, Harry."

"Thank you, Molly," Harry said gratefully. "The truth about Draco is that he's pregnant. Apparently we both have Veela in our heritage."

Molly looked at them aghast, then broke into a wide smile. "Well, this _is_ a surprise. There hasn't been a reported male pregnancy in many years. Congratulations. How far along are you, Draco?"

Draco turned red. "I think it happened the first time. So about two months."

Harry smiled and placed a hand on Draco's abdomen. "I'm so excited, I can't wait to see if it's a boy or a girl. I can't wait to hold _our_ child."

"Why _were_ you rushed to St. Mungo's anyway?" Molly asked.

Harry answered for Draco. "Overexertion caused him to fall unconscious. He's been ordered to stay on bed-rest for the duration of the pregnancy. So, it looks like Boxing Day is out."

"Well," Molly said. "I could take the children to the Burrow for today and bring them back tomorrow. They ought to have some fun and to spend some time with family and friends."

"What about Scorpius?" Draco asked.

"Well, of course Scorpius is invited as well. Under your bond he's every bit Harry's son as he is yours."

"Just keep an eye on him and Albus," Draco said. "I don't want them alone together."

"And James too," Harry added. "I don't want him alone at all."

"Whatever for? What _has_ been going on that you've been so secretive lately?"

"Let's just say, Molly," Draco said. "Al and Scorpius have been acting a little more friendly than brothers ought to act. And James tried to commit suicide after he heard about Ginny, so we're worried about them."

"Oh dear," Molly said. "It seems you two do have your hands full. I'll make sure to put a discreet surveillance charm on all three of them. Would that satisfy? Boxing Day just wouldn't be the same without my grandchildren."

"Of course they can go, Molly. It'll give me some time to convince Draco that bed-rest is necessary."

"Oh my yes," Molly said in a motherly tone. "You don't want to risk the life of your baby, now do you, Draco?"

"No," Draco said sullenly.

"I'll just gather the children and be off. We'll send them back with Teddy tomorrow, it'll give you some time to rest, goodness knows you need it if you've slept until one o'clock already."

"Is it that late?" Harry asked. "Damn. I meant to only sleep a couple of hours."

"Now hush, Harry. I have it all in hand. You two just rest and we'll see you when you're feeling better. Do eat the soup though, Draco. I made it especially for you."

And with that she left.

Harry turned to Draco, still naked beneath the sheets, growing aroused at the thought of Draco carrying his baby, but the Healers had said no sex and that just made Harry want it more. He tried to will his erection away, without success.

"How are you feeling, Draco?" he asked, curious. He didn't want Draco to overtax himself.

Draco was eating Molly's soup and by the look of it, thoroughly enjoying it. He put his spoon down and turned to Harry, lying down on his pillow and facing him. "I'm feeling horny," he said. "When somebody tells me I can't do something, I want to do it even more."

Harry groaned. "I feel the same way, but we can't. I imagine this must be how Scorpius and Al are feeling."

Draco looked at him, confused. "They broke up. They're not speaking to each other. I thought I made sure of it."

"Draco, you were ready to buy Scorpius a box of condoms for Christmas. Why are you so against their relationship?"

"Because I realised that they are practically brothers now. It's just wrong."

Harry sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this, Draco, but I think they're back together again."

"What?" Draco exclaimed angrily, pushing himself up on his elbow. "How do you know this?'"

"I found them, in their pyjamas, curled up together earlier last night."

Draco looked fit to kill.

"Don't worry," Harry said, trying to appease him. "I sent Scorpius to his room."

"That's not the point," Draco insisted. "Now I'm going to have to carry out my threat and send Scorpius to Durmstrang. What a fucking pain."

"I forbid it," said Harry. "You'll only push them together more the more you try to keep them apart. Trust me, they'll find a way. Draco, you know this. Why are you so determined to keep them apart?"

"Harry, I told you. Legally they're brothers. I can't have an incest scandal break out in our family, the _Daily Prophet_ already does enough damage."

Harry sighed. "You know, as long as you are bound to bed, I'm taking over the parenting; Scorpius will continue to attend Hogwarts. We'll just notify McGonagall about the situation and have her put surveillance charms on them like you said they did for troubled teens."

"Fine," Draco huffed. "Still, make sure to give them both some of my condoms. I don't want a teenage pregnancy, no matter how careful McGonagall is about keeping them apart. I do think it's a good idea for her to know and we still have that appointment with Susan Bones soon. Perhaps she'll be able to talk some sense into them."

"Draco, you know I love you, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Draco answered with trepidation.

"There's so much we don't know about each other and I can't wait to find out all about you."

"Harry," Draco pleaded.

"Yes."

"Please kiss me."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Harry said, erection tenting the sheets and he was sure Draco hadn't missed it.

"A kiss isn't sex, Harry," Draco said authoritatively.

"You know how horny I am right now. A kiss would turn into more for us, especially with the house being empty. You're not supposed to have sex for at least the next week, not until you're seen by a Healer."

Draco reached under the sheets and undid the tie on his hospital grade pyjamas.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked as his cock began to weep.

"Well, these pyjamas are itchy. I'm getting out of them."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, need clearly in his voice.

"No," Draco answered. "If you're not going to help me out, I'm going to have one off at the wrist. You're not the only one turned on right now and fuck if I don't need relief."

"Well," said Harry. "They did say to keep your stress level down and having a raging hard-on isn't going to help. Perhaps I could help you out with it, for stress relief purposes of course."

Draco grinned at Harry as he began to stroke himself beneath the sheets. "Yeah, I'm awfully stressed right now. An orgasm would bring me relief and might even make me sleepy."

Harry pulled the duvet and sheets down to find Draco with his hospital issue trousers pulled down to his knees and the top pulled up to his chest, while he softly teased his pink erection. He looked like a wet dream to Harry, lying there, playing with himself.

Harry put his hand on top of Draco's to still it. "No more touching," he said. "You just lay back and let me do all the work."

One by one, he lifted Draco's legs and pulled them out of the pant holes. Then he straddled Draco's thighs and began unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing his smooth white skin with the faint scar running in a zigzag across his torso. Harry traced it lightly with his finger, making Draco's pink nipples stand up. He placed his hands over each of them and squeezed his pecs.

Draco gasped. "Mmm, do that again. Play with them," Draco said.

Harry pinched Draco's nipples, and encouraged by the sounds he was making, leaned down to suckle the right one while continuing to tease the left.

"Oh, Merlin," Draco exclaimed. "That feels like an orgasm in itself. Mmmm."

Harry moved to lick, and suck at the other nipple, teasing it with his tongue and bringing it up into his mouth, sucking hard enough to bruise.

"Harry!" Draco called. "Touch me, please."

Harry lay on top of Draco, pressing their cocks together in sticky friction. He kissed at Draco's neck and earlobe and then moved over to take his mouth in a kiss.

Harry was in heaven, drinking of Draco's mouth as if it were ambrosia. He pressed against Draco in almost painful friction, thrusting against him.

"Harry, Harry," Draco called into his mouth.

Harry broke away. "Yes, love?"

"Suck me," Draco demanded.

"As you wish," Harry said with a snicker, kissing Draco one last time before lowering himself to Draco's leaking cock.

He teased at the pretty pink head, as if he were enjoying a lolly, licking up the pre-come that was oozing out of Draco's slit. He savoured the bitter taste, and engulfed Draco's shaft with his mouth down to the root, relaxing his throat and nuzzling the soft nest of curls that smelled of Draco's clean-scented musk.

"Fuck, Harry. I want you so bad right now," Draco nearly screamed as he grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and tugged on it.

Harry withdrew his mouth with a pop, leaving Draco's reddening erection to bob over his abs.

"Draco," Harry said, voice hoarse. "Don't think I don't want you too, but we can't."

"I don't care," Draco said, turning his head from side to side on the pillow. "I want you, inside me. You do all the work and it won't over-extend me, I promise."

Harry was so hard, he wasn't thinking clearly. All he knew is that he wanted to be connected to Draco, in the most intimate way, and he wanted it now.

He rose up to meet Draco's mouth once more, letting his heavy erection slide along Draco's slick one.

"Harry, you won't hurt me if you go slow," Draco pleaded.

Harry ground against him again. "But what if something does happen to you? I don't want to take that chance."

"Harry," Draco groaned. "I am willing to take that chance. Just fuck me, please."

Not being allowed to fuck Draco made Harry want to all the more.

"All right, but we're going to take it slow and easy."

"Yes, fine," Draco said, excited. "Where do you want me?"

"Lie on your side, I'll take you from behind," Harry said, his cock growing heavier at the thought of what they were going to do. Breaking rules had always held an appeal to Harry and now he realised just how much it had ruled his life.

Draco lay on his side and Harry scooted down behind him, so he was at arse level.

"Harry, what are you doing down there?" Draco asked, amused.

"If we're going to do this," Harry said, "Then I want you good and stretched and ready for me. I don't want to hurt you."

Harry then spread Draco's cheeks to expose his pretty dusky pucker and licked a circle around it, finally delving inside with his tongue to loosen Draco's passage with saliva and muscle. He never thought he would like the taste of arse before he met Draco, but now he couldn't get enough of it. He thrust his tongue deeper inside, working Draco open.

"Ahh..nggh..yeah," Draco murmured, writhing his body and pressing his bum harder against Harry's face. "Harry, bigger. I want something more."

Harry pulled his face away and reached over Draco's body for the jar of lube on the bedside table. He unscrewed it and slathered his fingers with the stuff, setting the jar down nearby.

He pushed two wet fingers inside Draco's loosened channel, searching for his prostate and pressing on it, causing Draco's whole body to shudder.

"Do you like that?" Harry whispered, gently kissing Draco's side, while stimulating him from the inside.

"Yes, fuck yes--I like it. Give me more, Harry. Give me your cock."

Harry groaned. He loved it when Draco begged in filthy language. But he was conflicted. Should he take the chance that Draco wanted him to, or should he heed the advice of the Healers at St. Mungo's? His cock dripped with pre-come, hot, heavy and aching.

"Draco, I'm not sure--"

"Fuck me, Potter!" Draco demanded. "I want your cock inside of me now."

Harry couldn't turn down a direct order, not from Draco, but he felt he had to be gentle, so he spooned up alongside Draco's back, kissing and nipping at his neck. He reached for the jar of lube and slathered his cock with it. He screwed the lid back on the jar and began to rub his slick erection up and down Draco's crack, all the while reaching over him to play with his nipples and nibble the back of his neck.

"Harry--" Draco whined. "Put it in!"

Harry gave a soft chuckle against Draco's back and slowly entered him, pulling back and pushing in with a soft fucking motion.

"You feel so good, Draco," Harry crooned.

Draco gasped and pushed back against Harry until they had a slow and gentle rhythm going. Harry pushed in as carefully as possible, not wanting to hurt Draco.

"Faster, Harder, Harry," Draco demanded.

He had trouble saying no to Draco, so he quickened the pace and moved his hand down from Draco's pert nipples to his straining erection and began pulling on it in time with his thrusts.

Normally Harry could hold out a long time in this position, but the thrill of doing something he shouldn't and the liquid heat wrapped around his cock sent him over the edge and he came deep inside Draco, panting against his back and continuing to stroke Draco's erection.

Draco came in copious amounts against his stomach and the sheets. He lay panting, trying to catch his breath as Harry pulled out of him.

"Draco," Harry said, growing worried.

He shook Draco by the shoulder. "Draco, are you all right?"

Draco turned over onto his back, letting Harry's semen seep out of his arse to stain the sheets.

"I'm fine," he said, grinning. "I swear, you worry too much."

Harry breathed in relief and cleaned them up, syphoning the come off the bed and Draco with his wand.

He replaced the jar of lube and tucked his wand beneath his pillow, glad that Draco was all right. They drifted off to sleep entwined with one another.


	19. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

The next morning, Harry bustled around the kitchen, cleaning dishes and straightening things up for when Teddy and his family came home. There were only two days left of the Christmas Holiday. As he was wiping down the long wooden table, Luna came spinning out of the kitchen fireplace, dressed in green maternity robes that looked incredibly tight around her swollen belly.

She touched her belly, resting her hands upon it and asked, "So which one of you is pregnant?"

Harry turned slightly pink; Luna always seemed to know what was going on in his life.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Oh, I ran into Hermione in Madam Malkin's, she was buying maternity robes for later and she told me that you were expecting. She wouldn't give me any details though. Besides, that isn't the only reason I'm here. You missed your weekly appointment again, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Luna," Harry said, tossing his wet rag into the sink. "A lot has been happening around here lately."

"I guessed as much," said Luna serenely. "I think now would be an especially good time to talk about what's troubling you. Shall we?" She gestured to the drawing room and Harry followed, feeling a bit strange to be taking orders from a guest. But he supposed she was in therapist mode and was therefore in charge.

He followed her to the drawing room and she sat on the sofa, while Harry took one of the high-back chairs.

"So, Harry. How has it been going? Susan tells me that you're having troubles with all three of the boys."

"You could say that. It's actually been hell, truly. And now I have to put up with Draco bedridden for however many months—-"

"Oh, is it Draco that's pregnant? I thought for certain that it'd be you."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Luna shrugged her shoulders and shook her long blond braid back behind her. "If I were to guess which of you had the Veela blood, it would be Draco, so I thought you'd be the pregnant one."

"Hermione's looking into my family history for me to see if I have dark Veela blood. I just don't know anything about the Potters, not even how they died or why. Nobody ever told me."

"Well, Hermione is definitely the woman for the job," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "I often wonder why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw back in school. But enough about that. How are you holding up?"

"As well as I can, Luna. I have a suicidal teenager, two teenage boys trying to have sex every time I turn around and a cranky pregnant partner who can't stand the fact that he has to stay in bed. On top of that, once the kids go back to Hogwarts, I have to check up on how the new house is coming along and I've got to figure out what to do with Draco's bookshop. Then there's the matter of Ginny and it all just seems like too much. I'm overwhelmed," Harry finished with a big sigh, flinging himself further back in the chair and letting his chin rest on his chest.

Luna looked at him as serenely as ever. "Yes, I would imagine you would feel overwhelmed. How does being overwhelmed make you feel?"

Harry looked up at her, wondering what kind of question that was. "Er—it makes me feel burdened, well not really, it is my family and they aren't burdens. I guess I feel responsible about it all and I'm just not used to being in charge of so much. I mean, I never even took on a job after the war. All I'm good at is playing with children."

"Well that is fortunate," Luna said, "considering you're going to be having another child very soon."

Harry couldn't help but smile. He was excited to be having another baby and the fact that he was able to do it with Draco, just strengthened his excitement.

"Is there anything else you feel we need to talk about this session?" Luna asked.

"Er—not that I can think of. When are you due to have those twins anyway?"

Luna sighed. "I know, I'm enormous. They should be coming within the month, but I'm not letting that get in the way of your weekly sessions with me. Don't forget the next one: Thursday at noon."

"Right," Harry agreed.

He stood up and helped Luna to her feet. She somehow managed to waddle gracefully back into the kitchen to use the Floo.

***

“Harry!” Draco called from upstairs.

Harry wondered when he was going to wake up. How the hell was he going to keep Draco in bed, short of being there, naked, himself? He bustled up the staircase to their room.

“Yes, Draco,” Harry breathed, surprised that he was winded from running up only two flights of stairs.

“I need the toilet,” Draco said caustically. “And I need a shower. I have come dried all over my body.”

“Well, I suppose you should be able to get up for those reasons, but then you have to go back to bed.”

“Fine,” Draco retorted sourly.

Harry moved to help him get up, but instead received a fist to the gut.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?”

“I am _not_ a woman, as I so often have to remind you. I can make it to the toilet myself.”

"Hello!" A voice yelled from downstairs. "We're home!" It was Teddy.

"I'd better go greet them," Harry said holding his stomach where Draco had punched him. "You go ahead and do your business then. Just call if you need me."

"I'll do that," Draco snapped, flinging the covers back. He stalked across the room to slip into his dressing gown.

Harry wondered about Draco's attitude as he left the room. Draco was certainly acting cranky. He figured it must be because of the pregnancy, but it worried him nonetheless. They had to be in the same building together for at least eighteen more months, according to the Power of Three bond, and Harry didn't want to think about how vindictive Draco could become.

He walked down the stairs to find Teddy and the kids, Scorpius, Albus, James, and Lily standing in the foyer and unwrapping themselves from winter cloaks and scarves.

"Where's your brood?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Oh, they decided to stay on at the Burrow for a few more days. Molly is insane about babies in the house and it helps give Victoire a bit of a break."

"Hey guys," Harry said turning to the kids. "Did you have fun?"

Before they could answer, Draco's voice came thundering down the stairs with a _Sonorus_ charm, "Harry! My arse is bleeding!"

Harry looked at the kids' faces as they tried hard not to laugh. He grabbed Teddy's arm. "Teddy, will you come with me to see what the problem is? It might be a problem with the baby."

"Whoa, wait, what? What baby?" Teddy asked as he followed Harry up the stairs at a run.

Harry stopped on the landing and Teddy crashed his face into Harry's bum. "Sorry," Harry said, turning around. "Didn't Molly tell you?"

"Tell me what? I was only there for Boxing Day and she was all over the place; she hardly sat down.

"Just a minute, Draco," Harry called up the second flight of steps.

"No, Now!" Draco screamed.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Harry said to Teddy as they rushed up the stairs to the toilet.

Harry opened the door to find Draco naked, on the toilet, crying with snot bubbling out of one of his nostrils.

Teddy stood outside in the hall.

"What's going on, love? What do you mean your arse is bleeding?"

Draco stood up on shaky legs and Harry looked down into the toilet where a lot of blood pooled in clots and turned the water red.

Draco sat back down and Harry fetched Draco's dressing gown and put it around his shoulders. "Teddy, would you please come in here?" Harry called.

Teddy came in looking surprised. "So what's going on?" he asked, confused.

"Draco's pregnant," Harry explained. "You're the one that taught us the detection spell."

"Wow," Teddy said. "Just wow. And you say you're bleeding? May I have a look?" Teddy asked, in a professional Healer tone.

Harry wet a flannel and helped Draco stand up. He put the flannel between Draco's cheeks to catch any blood that might be flowing.

Teddy looked in the toilet and then flushed it. "Let's get you to bed, Draco."

Harry lifted Draco in his arms as if he were carrying a young child, even though Draco happened to be taller than he was. He carried him down the hall, into their bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

Teddy had followed close behind.

"I'm losing it, aren't I?" Draco asked, sobbing. "I shouldn't have gotten up on my own, we shouldn't have broken the rules last night."

Harry stroked Draco's silky white-blond hair and shushed him.

"Is it all right if I have a look, Draco?" Teddy asked, pulling out his wand.

"Yes, please," Draco agreed.

Teddy performed the pregnancy detection charm over Draco's abdomen and a rose coloured glow with a tiny form in the middle floated above him. Teddy dropped the spell and smiled up at Draco. "The baby is just fine," he said, reassuringly.

"Then what—"

"May I take a look at the problem area?" Teddy asked, quickly.

"All right," said Draco.

Draco spread his legs apart, knees in the air and let Teddy remove the bloody flannel. Teddy performed a quick diagnostic spell with his wand and smiled. "It's just haemorrhoids," he said. "Very usual with pregnancy and nothing to worry about. I can heal them for you in no time."

Draco sniffled and looked up at Harry, his fear gone from his eyes and his face red with embarrassment. "Please fix them," he requested.

***

After Harry had helped Draco finish using the toilet and with his bath, he tucked him back into bed, kissing his hand. "No more breaking the rules," he said, voice serious.

"All right," Draco said, propped up on pillows with the remote control in his hand. Harry had brought the Muggle telly up to their room just for Draco.

"I'm going to go and say hi to the kids now and see how their Boxing Day went. Do you want me to send Scorpius upstairs when we're finished?"

Draco was watching a commercial for dish-washing soap. "Huh—what?" he asked, eyes glued to the telly.

"Never mind," Harry said, shaking his head on his way out the door. He walked down the stairs and found everybody in the kitchen where Teddy had made them all hot chocolate. He sat down next to Lily and across from James. Albus and Scorpius sat across from each other, Albus beside James and Scorpius beside Lily.

"So, how was Boxing Day?" Harry asked as if Draco screaming about his bleeding arse hadn't happened. The kids all looked at each other and burst out laughing, except for Albus.

When the laughter died down Albus asked Harry, "Is Draco all right?"

"He's fine. He just gets a little hysterical at times. Please don't trouble him about what happened today."

"What _did_ happen today? Lily asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Never you mind," Harry said sternly. He looked at James and Scorpius, who seemed to have composed themselves.

James was the first to speak. "Boxing Day was fun, but it was loud and overcrowded. I can't believe how many Weasleys there are. Al, Scorpius and I had to share a room with Hugo; all four of us in one tiny room."

Harry smiled. It was good to hear James acting like his old self again. He beamed at all of his children, Scorpius included, and was so grateful to have them all there. It made him even more excited to think of the new baby that would be joining the family. He longed for a big happy family like the Weasleys. "Scorpius, how was it for you? Did you have a good time?"

Scorpius shrugged. "It was big and noisy. Not at all like Boxing Day at the Manor. I kind of miss my mum," he said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked. "Maybe with Draco?"

"No," Scorpius said. "I'll talk about it with you sometime when there's not so many people around."

"It's a date," Harry said, grinning. "How about you, Lils?" Harry asked Lily. "What did you do for fun?"

Lily smirked. "I spent my time with Uncle George. He's got some great new merchandise that he's planning to make. There's these massage gloves that—"

"I don't want to know about it," Harry said. "I'm sure I'll hear all about them once they come on the market. So did you spend any time at all with your cousin Rose?"

"Rose is boring, Dad. All she wants to talk about is either Quidditch or studying schedules and all of the subjects she's planning to take once she can choose some options."

"She sounds like the perfect mix between Ron and Hermione," Harry said with a smile. "I'd probably get along with her great. Listen, just because she's in Gryffindor doesn't mean you shouldn't be friendly with her. According to Hermione, she doesn't have many friends."

"That's because she's weird, Dad. If she just acted normal she'd—"

Harry cleared his throat. "Do you think _my_ friends were normal in school?"

"No, you've told us before. All right. I'll spend some time with Rose."

"That's my girl," Harry said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Well," he said. "Why don't you all go get your things packed up for school? You're going back the day after tomorrow and I don't want you forgetting anything."

The kids groaned and stood up. They trudged out of the kitchen, leaving Harry alone with Teddy, who had been sitting quietly at the head of the table throughout their conversation."

"I want to thank you, Teddy, for lending us your house. Draco's flat isn't quite _suitable_ for kids.

Teddy laughed. "I bet. How's your new house coming along? Have you received an owl about it?"

"No, now that you mention it, I haven't. I'll write one myself, I guess, to see what's what. We've got to have it ready by the time the baby comes."

"I still can't believe you got old Malfoy up the duff," Teddy said with a grin. "I never would have imagined you two getting together. It came as quite a shock."

"Tell me about it," Harry laughed. "I had just come out to myself and was looking for a one-off and I ran into the one person I was supposed to be with. It has to have been the bond that drew us together that night."

"I don't doubt it," Teddy said. "I wonder what Scorpius wants to talk to you about his mother that he doesn't want to say to Draco."

"I'm wondering the same thing, Teddy."

 


	20. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

Shortly after Harry's conversation with Teddy, Harry walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the room Scorpius was staying in.

"Come in, Al. I'm almost done," Scorpius called through the door.

"Actually, it's me, Harry," Harry called back, flushing a bit at the thought of what his son was getting up to. He'd come to the conclusion that the best thing they could do was to keep surveillance charms on Scorpius and Albus, so they didn't get sexual and if they were still interested in each other at the age of fifteen, they would take them off. He hadn't discussed it with the boys yet, but would have to soon.

"Come in, Harry," Scorpius said.

Harry opened the door and entered the room. He closed the door behind him, feeling a bit nervous about having a heart to heart with Draco's son.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me about your mum?" Harry asked, curious. "You said you miss her. If you want, I could probably talk Draco into—"

"No," Scorpius said. "I don't want my father to contact her. I just miss her, that's all, and I really can't figure out why."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and patting the place beside him for Scorpius to sit down.

Scorpius looked at him in surprise, then sat as requested.

"So what do you mean when you say you don't know _why_ you miss your mum? I would think anybody would miss their mum after not seeing her for a while."

"Well, it's complicated," Scorpius said. "My father has always tried to do well by me and to protect me whenever he could, but he moved into his own flat a few years ago and opened his bookshop. I guess he'd had the flat the entire time my parents were married, but I had no idea that he was gay until a few years ago when he told me."

"Scorpius," Harry asked seriously. "Are you acting gay because of your father's example?"

"No," Scorpius said immediately. "I fancy blokes all the way and always have. I hid it from my father when I was young, because I didn't want to disappoint him. I've always liked boys though."

"You knew this about yourself before you went to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, amazed.

"I think I've always known," Scorpius said. "And I promise I didn't talk Al into it. He said he did the same thing with you and his mum."

"So what is it about your mum that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked again.

Scorpius looked down at his hands, which lay limp in his lap. "She wasn't, or I guess I should say isn't, a very good mum. She spent my entire childhood ignoring me. I used to do everything I could to please her, but the more I begged for her attention, the more upset she would become, and when she was really bothered, she'd hit me with a stinging hex and send me to my room. My father couldn't stand up for me because it only happened when he was away, but they used to have huge fights about me. I know, 'cause I could hear them through the door. So, what I don't understand is why I miss my mum, even though she doesn't like me."

Harry's heart went out to Scorpius immediately. He remembered how it felt to grow up ignored.

"I think I know how you feel, well sort of," Harry said softly.

"How do you mean?" asked Scorpius.

"When I was growing up, I didn't have a mum or dad because they died. I'm sure you know the story. Well, I was raised by my Muggle Aunt and Uncle, who were embarrassed by the fact that I was a wizard, and they lied to me about my parents and ignored me for the most part, except for when they put me to work like a house-elf. I still kind of miss my cousin, which is weird, 'cause he used to use me as a punching bag when he got hold of me."

"Wow, that must have been really harsh," Scorpius said. "I suppose I just miss not having a _real_ mum, like Mother Weasley. She must have been a great mum to have. Mine just didn't act like one at all and I wish I could have that."

"Well, I'm not exactly mum material," Harry said. "But I know a thing or two about being a father and you have Draco and me now. So it's sorta like a _real_ family.

Scorpius grinned. "Yeah. We've got to be the strangest family there is though."

"I don't know," Harry said. "Luna and her family are pretty wonky."

Scorpius laughed. "True enough. Thanks for talking to me, Harry. I'm glad you and my dad are together."

"Thanks, Scorpius," Harry said, putting a hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "That means a lot to me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Scorpius called.

Albus came into the room and flushed bright pink at the sight of his father sitting there. "Hi, Dad. I was just coming by to see how Scorp was doing."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said. "Just so you know, you two have surveillance charms on you to keep you from getting too close."

"What?" they asked in unison.

"We'll talk about it later today, when Susan Bones comes by. But I wouldn't try anything foolish unless you want to alert the entire house that you're up to something."

"Fine," Albus spat. "That's just great. Thank you so much for being so understanding."

"Al," Scorpius said. "Give your dad a break. We'll talk about it later, yeah?"

"All right," Albus said, giving in.

"I'll see you boys downstairs in half an hour," said Harry, and he left, leaving the door to the room open with a sticking charm applied to the door and the wall.

***

Harry entered the bedroom, where Draco was still glued to the telly, remote control in hand.

Harry walked over to the television and severed the charm that allowed it to run on magic.

"What did you do that for, Harry? I was watching that."

"What was it you were watching, Draco?"

"I dunno, some show called, _Spaced_. It's really good."

"Well," Harry said. "Susan Bones is going to be here any minute to have a family counselling session with us and our sons. I'm going to carry you down to the sofa in the parlour."

Draco held out his arms dramatically to be picked up and Harry bent over and lifted him, struggling under his weight.

"Harry," Draco laughed.

"What?"

"Why don't you just use a levitation charm?"

Harry huffed and tossed his fringe to the side. "I want to stay fit, that's why," he said unconvincingly.

"Yes, and if you drop me, then what?" Draco asked, giggling.

"Fine, from now on I'll levitate you around, but now that I've got you here in my arms, I'm going to carry you myself."

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and then Harry carried Draco out the door and down the stairs.

***

Teddy had taken Lily out on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley earlier that day, so when Harry entered the parlour, it was just James, Albus, and Scorpius waiting for them. Harry set Draco down lengthwise on the sofa and propped him up using the cushions.

Albus and Scorpius were sitting in the two wing-back chairs before the fire and James sat in a high-back chair facing the sofa. Harry conjured up two more wing-back chairs and instructed Albus and Scorpius to turn theirs around so everybody could face each other.

"And while you're at it," Draco said. "Scorpius, exchange chairs with James."

Scorpius gave his father a scathing look and walked over to where James sat. James looked up at him and said, "I was here first, go sit in one of the new chairs over there."

Draco opened his mouth to object, but Harry shut him up with a wordless warning shake of the head. Draco closed his mouth and frowned at Harry as Harry took the seat next to Albus.

There was an awkward silence hanging over the room until Susan Bones came spinning out of the fireplace, clad in blue robes. She shook the soot out of her long red hair and dusted herself off, then banished the soot.

She looked around the room. "Wow, the aura in this room is certainly glum, you'd think someone had died."

Harry stood up and gave her a welcoming hug. "Thanks for coming, Susan. Thank goodness it's not a problem so great as a death."

"A death would be easier to handle," Draco said.

Harry threw him a glare and Draco shut up again.

Harry showed Susan to the chair beside James and she sat. He reclaimed his seat and they waited for Susan to begin the session.

"All right," Susan said, looking around. "I didn't realise I'd be doing a family session, but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. Let's begin with you, Draco. You seem to be the one in the room with the most attitude at the moment."

"Attitude?" Draco spluttered. "I don't have an attitude problem, it's just that I can't stand having my son acting in the manner in which he has been, with his own brother at that."

"Albus is _not_ my brother," Scorpius spat back. "He's my boyfriend and was before you went ahead and fucked everything up with this Power of Three bond nonsense."

"It's not nonsense," Draco nearly shouted back. "You would have preferred that Harry and me have died then be bonded?"

"No," Scorpius said, withdrawing into himself and folding his arms in a type of self-hug.

"Well," said Susan. "That's a start. We have two issues that have been brought up. Let's concentrate on the bonding that has taken place and how you all feel about it. Let's start with you, Albus, and then we'll go round the room."

Albus' ears turned slightly pink against the black of his hair. He was so much Harry's son, it was uncanny. Harry wondered what people thought when they saw the two together. Albus was practically his doppelganger.

"Well, I think it was admirable that Dad saved Draco three times in one day. I really think it must have meant a lot to him to keep his rival alive. I agree with what Aunt Hermione thinks though, since Dad and Draco took so long in completing the bond; it was passed down through to Scorpius and me. I don't feel whole when we're being kept apart."

With his last sentence he looked to Draco, eyes pleading. Draco looked away to stare at his feet.

"Is that all you have to say, Albus?" Susan asked.

"No. I just want everybody to know that I think it's brilliant that Dad and Draco found each other after such a long time and I can't wait to meet my new brother or sister."

"Brother or Sister?" Susan repeated, confused. "Am I missing something?"

Harry answered. "Draco is expecting. We think it's Veela magic that allowed him to get pregnant, but I know I'm excited to meet the new baby as well."

"Oh," Susan said. "Oh, wow. I didn't expect to hear news like this, but then you've always done things a bit differently, haven't you, Harry?" She smiled. "Draco, you're next in the circle. How do you feel about the bond?"

"I think the bond applies only to Harry and myself and the fact that Granger is filling our kids' heads with the idea that it also applies to them is pure rubbish."

Scorpius spoke then. "You would think it was rubbish. You're nothing but a hypocrite. If you could have had Harry when you were my age, you would have done it."

"Don't speak to me about things you don't know the half of," Draco bellowed. "You're just asking to be sent to Durmstrang."

Scorpius gave his father an evil glare and slumped back further in his chair.

"As it is," Draco said. "Harry has claimed the right to do the parenting since I have to stay in the bloody bed until this bloody baby is born, so you're not going to be sent away, Scorpius. Harry won't allow it."

Scorpius unfolded his arms and sat up a bit straighter in his chair. Harry thought that he was probably trying to get into his good graces by behaving himself.

Susan cleared her throat and addressed Draco. "That's all well and good, Draco, that you've made yourself clear on the other issue, but how do you feel about the bond and what it's done to your life?"

"It's answered my prayers," Draco answered without a hint of sarcasm. "I've wanted Harry Potter since I first met him and now he's mine and we're bonded. I must say, I would have preferred to be bonded formally and not in the accidental method we've had, but the fact that we're together makes me very happy and it makes me feel like there is some good in life."

"You referred to the baby you're carrying as being 'bloody', do you feel that it's a burden you would rather not have undertaken or were those words said in the heat of the moment?" Susan asked.

"No, no. I said that? I didn't mean it, it must be the hormones that I have to put up with. Sometimes I just get so angry. This baby wasn't an accident, I'd like you all to know. Harry and I wanted to have a baby together once we learnt it was possible and we wanted to do it before we got too old. The only thing that bothers me is that it was supposed to be Harry carrying the baby, but I'm learning to deal with it."

"That's very good, Draco." Susan said. "Let's move on to James. James, how do you feel about the bond?"

James was sitting in the high-back chair, gripping the arms at the ends and gritting his teeth.

"I hate the fact that this bond even exists," he said, unclenching his jaw and letting his emotions spill out. "It's ruined my life, destroyed our family and in the process caused something totally unnatural to occur. I agree with Aunt Hermione about Al and Scorpius being victims of this bond and it makes me wonder if we really would have so many poofters in the family if it had never happened."

"That isn't a very nice way to put it, James, but your emotions on the subject come across pretty clear. Have you been taking the potion I prescribed for you?" Susan asked.

"What potion is this?" Harry asked, confused.

Susan turned to Harry. "James is highly unstable emotionally. I gave him a recipe for a potion that will make his symptoms manageable, but he has to take it weekly. I had assumed he'd given you the recipe so you could have it made for him."

Harry gave James a death glare and said, "This is the first time I've heard about this potion. Will you give me the recipe directly?" Harry asked, addressing Susan while staring at James.

"Of course," Susan said timidly. She rummaged through her Healer's bag and withdrew a scrap of parchment. She leaned forward and passed it to Draco, who passed it to Albus, who passed it to Harry. Harry folded up the parchment and put in his robes pocket.

"James, are you serious about Quidditch?" Harry asked in a low growl of a voice.

"Yes," James said as if he were unsure where this conversation would be going.

"Not giving me this recipe is asking for trouble. Remember, you promised not to get into trouble for the rest of this year and I would buy you a new racing broom? Well if you continue to pull stunts like this, I'll ask McGonagall to take you off the team permanently. Let's see if you can get into professional Quidditch if you aren't able to practise in school."

"I'm sorry," James said. "I won't do it again."

"Susan?" Harry asked. "What is it that you've diagnosed James with anyway? Why does he need a potion for it?"

"Well," Susan said. "The Muggles call it _bipolar disorder_ , but here, we call it _Up and Down Grumblies_. Still, we're getting off topic. We can speak more about this, Harry and James, after this session. James, do you have anything to add?"

"No," James said with a grumble. He hung his head, black fringe falling across his blue eyes, and stared at his feet.

"All right then," Susan said, looking at Harry. "That leaves us with you, Harry. How do you feel about the bond and how it's affected your life?"

"That's a tough question to answer, Susan." Harry said. "I have mixed feelings."

"How so?" Susan asked and the four of them stared at Harry as he talked. Harry could feel their eyes upon him and it made him extremely uncomfortable. He went on the best he could.

"I'm so happy right now it's almost sickening," Harry said. "I'm in love with Draco and now he's having our baby and I love the fact that we'll have another child to bring into the world, but I don't like how the bond has affected the rest of our families. I feel guilty for being so happy. I feel like what happened with Ginny and James is all my fault and I just can't forgive myself for it. I love the bond between Draco and I and at the same time, I hate it. I hope that makes sense."

"I know how you feel," Draco said quietly. "I feel guilty that I put my life on the line only to be rescued by you. I thought for certain that I would die that day, but you kept saving me. I feel that if I had stayed out of harm's way, this Power of Three bond wouldn't have caused all this damage to our lives, but at the same time, I'm grateful for it."

"Well, that's good. Now you all know how you feel about the bonding. Let's take some time to ask questions of anybody in the group." Susan said with a smile.

"Dad," Scorpius addressed Draco. "Why are you so against Albus and me having a relationship? You were messing around at our age."

Draco sighed. "Look, you're still so young. There was a war brewing when I started, I didn't think that I'd live very long and I wanted to connect with somebody else, for comfort if nothing else. But you and Albus are legally brothers now and I can't help but feel that what you're doing is incestuous."

"But we're not genetically related!" Scorpius argued. "We may be brothers by law, but for all intents and purposes we're a couple no matter what you or the wizarding world has to say about it."

"Wearing your emotions on your sleeves, talking back to your father, taking wild risks," Draco listed, counting off on his fingers, "you should have been sorted into Gryffindor."

Scorpius' face went red. "You _wish_ you had been sorted in Gryffindor," Scorpius countered. "Then you probably would have got your Golden Boy."

"Scorpius!" Draco yelled. "You watch your tone or I will send you to Durmstrang whether Harry thinks it's a good idea or not."

"All right," Susan interjected. "This is going to be our next topic of conversation, so let's keep the questions based on the bond for now. Harry, do you have anything you'd like to ask anybody in your family?"

"I think we've covered enough ground for today. But I do want to ask Draco a question before we reconvene. I assume we're stopping for tea?"

Susan nodded. "Yes, tea would be wonderful. Go ahead and ask your question."

Draco, where do you keep your Veritaserum? I want it for the next session."

Draco shook his head adamantly. "No, not that, not today."

"Yes, love," Harry said. "We'd planned on using it all along."

"Oh fine," Draco said. "Come here and I'll whisper my hiding place in your ear."

Harry leaned down and Draco whispered in his ear. "It's in the bottom drawer of my dresser, transfigured into one of my toys. You'll have to choose the right one to get it."

Harry sat back on his heels. "Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

Draco nodded serenely.

"You are evil, Draco. I will find it while you all have tea. James, Albus and Scorpius. I put you three in charge of making tea and pulling out some biscuits."


	21. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

Harry rummaged through Draco's bottom drawer looking for sex toys. He found a huge black dildo that put his own cock to shame and looked it all over, finally tapping it with his wand and saying, " _Finite Incantatem_ ". He didn't find any Veritaserum, but the dildo changed into a model of a fist. Harry shuddered at the thought of what could be done with such a strange toy and magic mixed together. He dug deeper in the drawer and found a stuffed dragon. He turned it over to find a tiny phial of clear liquid shoved up where the dragon's arsehole should be. He shook his head at Draco. He was probably planning for this to happen at some point: Harry having to search for the Veritaserum only to find it up a stuffed arse.

He took the phial and put it in his outer robe's pocket, then headed down the stairs to meet everybody in the parlour. He entered and found everybody having tea and biscuits. Draco directed Scorpius to prepare a cup of tea, just the way Harry liked it, black with two sugars.

"Susan," Harry asked. "Shall we continue the session over tea?" They had all pulled their chairs up to the coffee table and were bumping elbows in a huddle.

"That's fine with me," she said. "The next topic is Albus and Scorpius' relationship. Who would like to start with how they feel about it?"

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "For this one I'm going to dose each of you with two drops of Veritaserum, myself included. We're going to be all honest here." He walked around the backs of the chairs, while the occupants would lean their heads back and stick out their tongues to be dosed. Harry put two drops on Draco's tongue when he got to him and Draco folded his arms and pointedly looked away. Then Harry placed two drops on his own tongue. The only person undosed was Susan. He tucked the phial back in his pocket and took his own seat.

"All right," Susan said. "Now that that business is taken care of, who'd like to go first?"

Albus was the first to speak. "I'll go first."

"Very good, Albus," said Susan. "How do you feel about your relationship with Scorpius?"

"I love Scorpius," Albus said, and Harry knew it was true both by the way his son looked at Scorpius whenever he entered the room and because he'd just said so under truth serum. "I am not related to Scorpius by blood, the Power of Three bond sealing took place after Scorpius and I had an established relationship. It does not make us brothers. I really believe what Aunt Hermione thinks, about how the Power of Three bond passed itself to the next generation. I feel un-whole when I'm apart from Scorpius and the only thing that does make me feel whole is when I am with him. Dad, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. I see the way you look at Draco."

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, I understand."

"So that's why I don't see a problem with mine and Scorpius' relationship. We might be young, but we're very much in love and want to be together for the rest of our lives."

Draco snorted.

"Thank you, Albus," said Susan. "Draco, I take it you have something to say on the subject. Why do you think these two shouldn't be together?"

"Well, for one thing they're thirteen years old and who honestly ends up living forever with their childhood sweethearts?" Draco put forward.

"Well just about all of the Weasleys did, I did until I met you, my mum and dad did," Harry offered.

Draco scoffed. "Well that's beside the point. Our boys are fucking each other. It's not that I think it is wrong for them to want to be together, but think of how the wizarding world will look at it, and you know they'll find out. They've already sussed out The Hero and The Death Eater bit for Harry and me. They'll have a field day when they hear that our sons are also in a gay relationship!"

"Draco," Susan asked, seriously. "If Albus was a girl would this be as big a problem for you?"

"No," Draco answered grudgingly. "If the world found out the son of Harry's partner and his _daughter_ were in a relationship they would find it terribly romantic."

"So that's the difference, _Father_?" Scorpius asked with sarcasm. "You are such a hypocrite. You'd be okay with it if Albus didn't have a penis!"

"No," Draco answered, looking like he was trying to maintain his cool. "I don't have a problem with my son being gay, I just want to protect you from all of those vultures out there that will take issue with it. We'll get Howlers by the dozen, especially if they find out that you're already sleeping together."

"Well, not recently, thanks to _you_ ," Scorpius said.

Susan interrupted. "So tell me if I'm misunderstanding you, Draco. _You_ , personally, don't have a problem with their relationship. You're only worried about how the world will treat them and want to protect them from potential acts of hatred?"

"That's right," Draco said with a sigh. "It's not the two of you; it's the fact of who your fathers are that worries me. And I really don't want to read any more exclusives with _Malfoy sex scandal_ as the title, and furthermore, I don't want an accidental teenage pregnancy. Those are my feelings on the subject."

"All right then," Susan said, pouring herself another cup of tea. "Scorpius, I think it's time we listen to what you have to say on the subject of yours and Albus' relationship."

"While appreciate my father's _concern_ , he doesn't take into consideration the fact that it's _our_ lives and our reputations on the line and we have decided to take whatever comes, just like we are being shown by our _parents_. We don't care how the wizarding world will react, we just want to be together, right, Al?"

Albus nodded his head enthusiastically, "exactly."

"I'm saying this all under Veritaserum, Father," Scorpius said. "I love Albus and nothing is going to stop that. Even if you send me away to Durmstrang, I'll find a way to make our relationship work. I just hope you don't take such drastic actions, because when we come of age and come back together, it'll be you that we scorn, not the wizarding world."

Draco sat up straight and threw one of his cushions at Scorpius, causing him to spill tea in his lap.

"Draco—" Harry began

"No. I will not be spoken to like that. All I'm trying to do is be the best father that I can be and now, Scorpius, you're spitting it all back into my face."

Draco had tears streaming down his cheeks, he wiped them on the sleeves of his midnight blue robes and sniffled.

Scorpius sat stock still in apparent shock at his father's behaviour.

"Give me back my cushion," Draco demanded, shifting from hysterical to subdued.

Scorpius passed the cushion to Susan and she passed it to Draco.

"I'm sorry, Father." Scorpius said after a bit. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Draco shook his head. "Why can't I just live in denial, Harry? I don't want to think of my son, my little boy, as a man who can make his own decisions. I want him to stay mine, forever."

Harry moved over to help adjust Draco's cushions behind him. "I know, love, I know. But we've got to face reality now, no matter how much it hurts."

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Yes, love. What is it?"

"I hate being pregnant, it's not fair, it was supposed to be you going through these emotional maelstroms."

Harry moved the cushions out of the way and let Draco prop himself up against Harry's chest. "Sorry, Scorpius," Harry said. "Your father is a bit out of sorts today."

"I am _not_ out of sorts," Draco said, sounding like a petulant child.

Harry grinned and looked at Scorpius, "But I hope this teaches you the importance of using condoms."

Scorpius' face flushed red and he turned back to Susan. "I'm finished with my turn."

"All right. James, let's hear from you."

"I think the whole thing is disgusting and wrong and I just want you to know that, but it doesn't mean I don't care about my family. I'm just embarrassed by them."

"Let's talk about that," Susan said. "What about these relationships do you find disgusting?"

"Are you serious?" James said, his face adorned with a look of disbelief. "Just think about it; what they get up to. It's not natural and I just can't wrap my head around the idea that blokes would want to fuck other blokes. Especially my dad. Merlin, I grew up thinking I had the perfect family and now my father's gay, my mum's gone loopy and I feel left out."

"Trust me, James," said Albus. "This is one thing you don't want to be a part of."

James nearly yelled, "Don't you get it, Albus. I'm already a part of it, just by being related to everybody. Do you realise how I'll probably be treated when I get back to Gryffindor. Dad's headlining the _Daily Prophet_ almost every day again and this time it's because he's come out of the closet. Now they're all going to tease me that I'm a closet case, because they've always said, 'like father, like son'. They're going to be exceptionally angry at me too when they find out their star Chaser has been banned from Quidditch for the year. I feel left out because I feel like I'm all alone with everything I'm going to have to deal with when we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Well, if you want to hang out with us, that would be cool with Scorpius and me." Albus said.

James snorted. "Thanks for the offer, Al, but I'll pass. I'd rather hang out with Lily."

"Fine," Albus said looking over at Scorpius, "Now the hate begins, are you sure you want to go public when we get back to school? James is right; the whole school will be talking about what's going on with Dad and Draco."

"Yes, you have a point," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "Let's not go public unless we get outed, at least for a while."

"Thank you!" James said in a very relieved tone. "If my brother doesn't draw further attention to the family, I just might be able to deal with the rest."

Albus grinned at him, "You're welcome."

Susan smiled widely. "Well, thank you for your honesty, James," she said.

He held up his hands, "Veritaserum, I didn't have a choice," he reminded her.

Susan's smile turned into a smirk. "I know. I was teasing you." She turned to Harry where he was petting Draco's white blond hair.

"Harry, what about you? What do you have to say on these subjects?"

"I'm fine with Albus and Scorpius being together as long as they remember to use condoms," Harry said. Draco threw him a dirty look. "Sorry, Draco. It's the truth." He kissed Draco's cheek to placate him. "The issue I have a problem with is James."

James looked at the floor. Harry knew that look: that wishing you could just disappear look.

"Look, Jamie, I worry about you. You've not written home all year so far, you've been getting into heaps of trouble at school, you are really not dealing well with the way things are turning out. I just worry. I don't want you to try to commit suicide again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. After Susan leaves I need to get Teddy to get this potion filled for you. I want you to take the recipe to Madam Pomfrey also, I want you to get well."

"Why do you need Teddy to fetch it? James asked. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I can't go anywhere without Draco for about sixteen more months and he's on bedrest, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to rely on the kindness of others for a while."

"Oh, yeah," James said. "I forgot your bond was so tight. I'm sorry I said I thought your relationship was gross and unnatural. I didn't really mean it."

"Well, it looks like the Veritaserum has worn off," Harry laughed.

"Thank you for those kind words anyway, son."

"Who's going to take us to King's Cross tomorrow?" Albus asked suddenly.

"Damn," Harry said. "I didn't even think about that. I'll have to see if Teddy doesn't mind doing it, or we could call Hermione and Ron. I think we'll do that. They have to take Rose and Hugo anyway."

"Well, it seems that our session is up," Susan said. "I'm glad to see that you are all making an effort to work through your problems. Did I already give you the recipe for James' potion, Harry?"

"Yes, I have it here in my pocket," Harry said.

"Well then, I'll just be on my way," said Susan. "Take care, all of you." She walked back to the fireplace and Flooed away.


	22. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

 

A week later, after the kids had gone back to Hogwarts and Harry and Draco moved back into Draco's flat, they once again went to St. Mungo's for Draco's checkup. The healer listened to the haemorrhoid scare and laughed.

"That happens a lot with pregnancy," she exclaimed. "I'll give you some salve to put on it in case they start bothering you again."

"Thank you," Draco said, his face red.

They checked the progress of the baby and determined that it would be a little girl. Harry was ecstatic and even Draco couldn't help but smile at the news.

"I'm going to have to tell my parents and Astoria that I'm pregnant," he said, worried. "My father's going to kill me."

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked once the Healer had left the room. "Doesn't Scorpius call him 'Papa'? I would think he'd be overjoyed to have another grandchild."

"I suppose," Draco said, unconvinced. "Astoria's going to have a field day with it though. It'll be all over the _Prophet_ within an hour of her hearing about it."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. I want the world to know that the man I love more than anything is going to be having my baby. Fuck them if they're not overjoyed about a new baby."

The Healer came back into the room carrying a large phial.

Harry snickered. The shape of the phial resembled one of Draco's ornaments.

"This is a vitamin potion, that you must take daily, Mr. Malfoy. It will help nourish the baby and keep your hormones in check."

"Thank Merlin," Harry said, flipping his fringe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, harrumphing.

"Nothing, love," Harry said, giving Draco a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He turned to the healer, slightly pink. "What about sex? Will it hurt the baby?"

The Healer turned pink. "No, I think it should be fine, but Mr. Malfoy is not to overexert himself. You are doing very well, Mr. Malfoy. i think you may try to go off bed rest for a few months. It shouldn't hurt the baby and it's important for you to get some exercise. Light exercise, like walking."

Draco grinned. "Yes," he said, punching the air. "I am so tired of being carried all around all the time."

"That will be all, I just require you to come in in another month for another check up. You can go home now."

The Healer left the room so Draco could get dressed again. "Harry, this is so embarrassing," he said, pulling up and fastening his trousers.

Harry pulled him into an embrace and nuzzled his neck. "It's only going to get more embarrassing from here on out, so you'd better prepare yourself. Just remember I love you no matter what."

"Yeah, Yeah," Draco said. "Let me put my shirt back on and we can get out of here. Not having sex for a week is killing me."

Harry pressed himself up against Draco. "I feel the same thing. Let's go home and fuck."

"Well, when you put it like that, I'd just Apparate us out of here right now."

"Uh-uh," Harry said, "No Apparating for you."

Harry pushed Draco back and helped him on with his shirt and over-robes.

They headed down the hall on the way to the lift. At the end of the corridor lay the Janus Thickey ward. Harry remembered the words Ginny had said to the kids and anger surged through him. "Draco. I need to see Ginny. I need to set her straight about what she should be saying to the kids. I don't care if she's brain damaged or not. I've gotta get it off my chest."

Draco sighed. "All right then, go on. I'll just wait out here."

"No," Harry said. "I want you with me."

Draco gestured to Harry to lead the way and they pressed the visitors' button on the wall of the locked ward.

The doors opened to admit them and a medi witch met them. "Who are you here to see? Oh, Mr. Potter. I believe Miss Weasley has a guest at the moment and—"

"I have to see her. I'm her former husband and I demand to see her."

The medi witch looked as though she were trembling from the force in Harry's voice. His voice was filled with the anger he felt for Ginny. Finally the medi witch said, "Very well, she's just over there." She pointed to a table beside a fake fireplace and Astoria Greengrass was with her.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Draco hissed. "That woman is nothing but trouble."

They approached the table and Ginny looked up, slightly dazed. "What's the matter, Ginny?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned. "You look like you're ill."

"Oh," she said in a quiet voice. "Is that you, Harry? I don't want to see you."

Astoria gestured for Harry to come closer. "She's just had her potion and sometimes it makes her a bit loopy," she whispered.

Harry examined Ginny close up. He got down on his knees and she turned her face from him.

"Ginny, look at me," he demanded.

She didn't respond and his anger flared again.

He grabbed her by the cheeks with one hand and forced her to look at him. "Look at me."

"Harry? Is that you?" she asked, sounding as if she had just awakened. "It's Astoria, she…" Ginny suddenly grew cold and angry. "Get your filthy hands off me. To think they've touched my body. I'm tainted because of you."

" _Incarcerous_ ," Draco called, and ropes shot out of his wand and bound Astoria.

"What is the meaning of this?" a Healer asked, coming up behind her.

"It's the _Imperious_ curse, Harry. Just now I saw her whisper it with her wand poking out of her robes. Ginny must have been fighting it."

The Healer looked outraged and sent a fox Patronus to fetch an Auror. "I can't believe it, and in my ward too," she grumbled and muttered the counter-curse upon Ginny.

Ginny's eyes came into focus and she began to cry. Harry took her in his arms.

Astoria fought her bindings, but Draco made sure one of them prevented her from speaking.

"The more you fight them, the tighter they'll get," he warned.

"Gin, how long have you been like this? Are you all right?"

Ginny sobbed into Harry's neck where they knelt on the floor. She finally found her voice and told the story between sniffles, still holding onto Harry. "She did it when we all met with Luna. She's been visiting to renew it every so often and to make sure that I would spout poison to my family. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said to the kids. It wasn't really me."

"Shh," Harry said, petting her hair. "It's going to be all right. I'm going to get your parents for you."

Ginny sniffled and pulled away. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been under for so long I'd almost forgotten that we're not married any more."

"I'm sorry I'm not the man you needed me to be," Harry said quietly.

Ginny laughed, through the tears streaming down her face. "Don't be silly. You and Malfoy were bonded with a powerful bond. It's unbreakable. I'm just glad I had the time with you that I did. Otherwise we wouldn't have our children."

Harry was so relieved to find Ginny in her right mind again. He helped her to her feet and sent off his stag Patronus to summon the Weasleys.

Ron Apparated in with a 'pop' immediately after, dressed in his crimson Auror robes. "Where's the culprit? They said something had been done to my sister."

Ron spoke to the room in general until his eyes found Harry and Ginny, Draco and Astoria.

Harry explained the situation to Ron and left Ginny with the assurance that he would contact the kids and have them visit her as soon as he could. Then more Aurors arrived at the scene and took Astoria into custody. Harry and Draco got out as soon as they were able and were soon dusting the soot from their clothes in Draco's flat.

***

"Draco?" Harry said as they lay in bed that night after an evening spent in stunned silence.

"Yes?" Draco answered, turning onto his side to face Harry in the bed.

"Please hold me," Harry whispered and Draco took him in his arms and held him, one arm circling Harry's waist and the other soothing his back with gentle rubs.

"Talk to me, Harry," Draco whispered against the side of Harry's face.

"I can't believe I didn't notice. How could I not notice the woman I've loved for so long was under the _Imperius_ curse? I was so mad at her, for all the things she said to the children, but now I come to find those weren't her words at all. I feel terrible for having felt so bitter toward her. I don't know how to cope with this guilt."

"Shhh," Draco soothed. "It wasn't your fault, if anything it was the fault of the St. Mungo's staff. You'd think they'd recognize the _Imperius_ when they see it."

"I suppose," Harry sniffed. "Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Make love to me." Harry's voice was pleading, desperate.

"Any time you want," Draco said, and slid the hand that was rubbing Harry's back, down to cup his buttock. He squeezed. Harry shuddered. "Do you like that?" Draco asked, kneading the buttock with his hand and letting his little finger slip into Harry's crack teasingly.

"Yeah," Harry said as he felt his cock begin to fill. He knew Draco could feel it too, for he used his hand around Harry's waist to bring their bodies as close as possible, twining legs and tongues. Harry loved the taste of Draco's mouth. It was always sweet and he felt he could drink from it forever and be in heaven. He loved the feeling of the soft hairs on Draco's legs as they rubbed against his own slightly coarser ones. Just the feel of Draco's soft skin and his cock when it was full and sticky turned Harry on to the point where he felt his bollocks draw up as if he would come by touch alone.

"Draco, I want you inside me," Harry said urgently.

Draco rolled over the top of Harry so he was lying tummy to tummy sideways and reached for the lube that lay on the bedside table. He had to stretch to reach it, but Harry loved the feel of Draco's weight on top of him and the thought that that tummy would soon be a small bump of life. And then Harry felt Draco lift himself off, onto his hands and knees, trapping Harry beneath him and letting their cocks just graze one another.

Harry lifted his hips, seeking more friction, but Draco rose out of the way, teasing him.

"How would you like it, Harry?" Draco asked, raising a sharp eyebrow and waggling it suggestively.

Harry snickered. I think on our sides and from behind," Harry said, still raising his hips, trying to press himself against some part of Draco. He felt a pearl of pre-come drip into his navel and wasn't sure if it came from his own or Draco's cock. He didn't care, he just wanted more, now.

"Aww," Draco complained. "I don't feel like lazy sex tonight."

"Draco, the last time you topped, you ended up passing out to be rushed off to St. Mungo's. We're going to take it slow.

"Fine," Draco acquiesced. "But when you top, do me any which way you can imagine." He finally brought his hips down to grind against Harry, eliciting a moan from below. "I want to be the one shackled to the wall at _The Den_ soon, before I start to get fat.

Harry laughed. "I think we can manage that, but I want to use a hover charm, so you don't get pounded too hard against your bonds."

"Spoilsport," Draco said, grinning.

"Fuck me already," Harry said, complaining.

"All right, All right. You don't have to be such a pushy little bottom."

"I'll push your bottom if you don't hurry up," Harry countered.

Draco rolled off the top of him and began to finger his hole with the pad of his middle finger, slapping it with sharp pats.

"Ugn, that feels good. Do it more, deeper," Harry pleaded.

Draco dabbed a bit of lube onto his middle fingers tip and pushed inside without further ceremony.

Harry felt himself being penetrated and pressed back against Draco's hand, willing his finger to find the right spot. "Fuck, yes," Harry hissed when Draco hit it.

Draco kept rubbing the spot in a circular motion, sometimes pressing harder. "Say that again," he demanded. Harry was confused, but he repeated the words, "Fuck, yes," for Draco.

Draco snickered. "You said it the first time in—" he gave Harry's prostate another nudge, "—in Parseltongue."

Harry gasped. "Did I? Did you like it?"

Draco bit the side of Harry's neck, at the junction of neck and shoulder and then sucked on it murmuring, "mhm."

"I'll have to—" Draco shoved another finger in while Harry was speaking, "—nggh, remember that kink," Harry finished.

And then he was empty and heard Draco dipping his fingers in the jar of lube and re-screwing the lid. Then instead of the fingers being back, Harry felt Draco's chest pressed against his back and then the squiggly sensation of a slick cock rubbing up and down his cleft, stopping to poke between his thighs and against his bollocks.

"Draco, inside, now!" Harry said is as much a commanding voice as his keening pitch could handle.

He finally felt the relief of the blunt head of Draco's cock at his entrance and his heart quickened with anticipation. Ah yes, the feel of the burn as Draco passed his first ring of muscles, pulled back and pushed in all the way, excited Harry to the point he was ready to come. He held onto his cock at the base tightly to stave off his impending orgasm.

Draco began a slow rhythm and Harry danced with it, undulating with the music of slapping flesh and the taste of sweat slicked bodies.

They called the position "Lazy Sex" because it took little effort from either of them and it took longer to reach orgasm. Too soon, Draco grabbed Harry by the waist and stiffened, "Harry, I can't stop—nggh—oh—wow."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he felt the semen leaking out around Draco's softening cock and sliding down his thighs.

Draco rolled Harry onto his back, straddling just above his face so his cock and bollocks hung near Harry's lips. Harry felt so good as his aching cock was engulfed by warm suction and a talented tongue. He smelled the scent of sex on Draco's organs and it drove him wild. He lifted his head and pulled one peach-fuzzy ball into his mouth and lolled it around with his tongue, before taking the other one in his mouth as well and sucking them wet. Draco's cock began to show some life again, but Harry was distracted by the sucking going on down in his nether regions. Draco knew how to swirl his tongue just right, with a slight twist at the end, and Harry was coming. And then Draco was coming again, all over Harry's face.

He righted himself, laughing at the mess, and syphoned it up with a quick _Tergeo_. Harry caught Draco as he let himself collapse into Harry's arms.

"Did you overdo it?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Draco said indignantly. "I'm just really, really sleepy right now."

Harry held him while he fell asleep and spent the next half hour revelling in the scents of sex that hung in the air, the taste of Draco upon his tongue, the feel of Draco's warm and soft body cradled in his arms, the sounds of his quiet snores and the child-like look of innocence on his sleeping face.


	23. The Power of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant

**Title:** The Power of Three  
 **Author:**[](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[ **queenie_mab**](http://queenie-mab.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** M+  
 **Pairing:** H/D, AS/S  
 **Word count:** Total 70,000  
 **Beta:**[](http://groolover.livejournal.com/profile)[ **groolover**](http://groolover.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kristan_1)  
**Warnings:** Mentions of underage sex, M/M sex, rimming, MPreg (later chapters)  
 **Summary:** Harry has been seeing Luna, Mind Healer, for twelve years. Recently his repressed homosexuality resurfaces in a way that turns his world and his family upside down. Epilogue compliant  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fan-fiction and no profit is being made from the posting of it. All recognisable characters and places are property of JK Rowling and associates. I'm just playing with them.

 

 

Three months later, Draco was five months along and on durational bed-rest with the exception of the toilet and Harry helping him with the shower. He wore a permanent scowl on his face and Harry was constantly being troubled by the ringing of his bell, while Harry tried to run the bookshop downstairs.

Their new house was complete, but Draco refused to give up his 'cock' flat and insisted they stay there until the kids came back from Hogwarts.

Lily, Albus and James handled the news that their mother had been under the _Imperius_ curse rather well and visited her regularly in the Janus Thickey ward. She was to be released soon into the care of Neville Longbottom. They had formed a relationship; when he came by to visit his parents, they'd always talk.

Scorpius felt terrible that it was _his_ mother that cast the curse, but the other kids didn't blame him in the slightest. On the contrary, they spent a good deal of time convincing him of his worth, that he was not like his mother in the slightest, even down to the way he looked.

But what really cheered Scorpius up was when he and Albus turned fourteen, and after sneaking into each other's beds after figuring out how to put a _Confundus_ charm on their tracking spells, they would fuck like bunnies and could not get enough of each other. They always wore condoms, though, in addition to the anti-pregnancy spells Draco had taught Scorpius.

Harry had resigned himself to Hermione's theory that the boys shared a bond as powerful as the one he shared with Draco, while Draco remained sceptical. Harry and Draco officially emancipated them so they would not be construed as legal brothers, however they did still live with their fathers.

James was doing well in school, behaving himself to the extent that he won an award for special services to the school for taming Peeves the Poltergeist, and the school allotted a room for him to haunt. The students who went in there did it for the fun of being made fun of by Peeves, and James was allowed back on the Quidditch team for the last game of the season.

Astoria spent her time ranting and raving at the Dementor-free Azkaban prison for using an Unforgivable curse. It was determined that she was mad and thus she was placed in the ward for the criminally insane, where she met and hooked up with Gregory Goyle from Draco's year at Hogwarts. He was in for going psychotic and using Unforgivables left, right, and centre on unsuspecting people after the death of his best friend, Vincent Crabbe.

Narcissa visited Draco regularly, excited about the new baby, though not so much about the decor of the flat. Lucius was proud he would be a Papa again, but thoroughly embarrassed that it was his _son_ carrying the baby.

Teddy's family flourished, and soon Geraldine joined the ranks of the Lupin family, bringing the child count up to four under the age of five. Without a house-elf, Victoire had her hands full.

Harry never missed another session with Luna Lovegood-Scamander out of the sheer fear of what she might Floo into next. But she had just had her second set of twins and was taking some time off to be with them, so Draco and Harry had weekly family counselling with Susan Bones instead.

All in all things worked out fine and Harry would lay his head on the lump that was Draco's tummy and sing songs off-key to their unborn daughter, much to Draco's chagrin, but Harry thought Draco secretly liked it. He'd catch him smiling occasionally or humming along without realising it.

They were a happy, if not a little defective, family.

The End


End file.
